L'un pour l'autre
by Cici Lulu
Summary: Ce qui se passe entre Anthony et l'autre... Et Gibbs, ou est il? Chap.24
1. Un appel mysterieux

_NCIS_ ne m'appartient pas, les personnages non plus... Vala c'est dit! Sur ce je vous laisse lire et vous demande d'etre zentil(les) M'en voulez pas si vous z'aimez pas. Ca fait 4 fois que je reecris ce chapitre et j'en suis toujours pas satisfaite mais bon... A vous de juger...

* * *

**Locaux du NCIS, 6h20**

Comme cela lui arrivait bien souvent, l'agent special du NCIS Leroy Jethro Gibbs arriva tres tot au bureau. Apres avoir terminé son 3eme gobelet de café depuis qu'il avait abandonné le travail de ponce sur son bateau, il se dirigea vers les vestiaires des hommes pour soulager sa vessie, lorsqu'il constata que quelqu'un s'y touvait deja. Une forte vapeur d'eau s'echappait de la douche. En regardant les affaires qui trainaient par terre, il identifia tout de suite la personne qui se lavait et ne fut guere etonné.  
Il se dirigea tout de meme vers les toilettes et fit ce qu'il avait a faire. Alors qu'il se lavait les mains, l'occupant de la douche en sortit. Il ne s'agissait de personne d'autre que de l'agent Anthony DiNozzo. Celui ci qui se croyait seul, avait commencé a se rhabiller et ne portait alors que ses sous vetements et une chemise qu'il venait a peine de poser sur ses epaules encore ruisselantes.  
En voyant son patron, le jeune homme rougit apres avoir balbutié un vague "salut" et tenta tant bien que mal de boutonner sa chemise et d'enfiler une paire de jeans. Il mettait ses chaussures dos a son patron, et pourtant il semblait a Tony que Gibbs ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux alors qu'il semblait chercher quelquechose dans son casier. Cette sensation etrange etait due au fait que Tony devait reconnaître que le regard de Gibbs etait l'un de ces regards que l'on ne pouvait(et voulait)oublier. tant par son intensité que par la personne a qui il appartenait…  
Tony s'apprettait a sortir pour ne plus divaguer de la sorte sur son patron. Il ramassait son sac en s'approchant de la porte quand Gibbs l'interpella sans pour autant se retourner. Il lui fit remarquer que ses boutons etaient mal attachés. Etonné, le jeune agent verifia et corrigea son erreur.

Il s'installa a son bureau et alluma son ordinateur. Gibbs s'installa egalement a son poste apres etre allé chercher son nouveau café. Aucun des deux ne parla durant le temps qu'ils etaient quasi face a face. Gibbs comme tous les matins semblait avait le regard perdu dans le vide face a son ecran, et Tony lui, appuya sa tete sur ses bras croisés sur son bureau afin de somnoler encore un peu sachant que ses collègues ne risquaient pas d'arriver quelques temps.  
Leroy Jethro Gibbs quand il vit son jeune agent poser son visage contre ses mains, ne put s'empecher d'esquisser un sourire. Il fallait avouer que meme en dormant, Anthony ne perdait rien de son charisme, qui, quoi qu'on en dise, le rendait irresistible. _Tu commences a te faire vieux Jethro _se dit il a l'entente de ses propres pensées. _Si tu te mets encore a penser a Anthony de la sorte tu ne vas jamais t'en sortir..._ _Je sais et le pire c'est que ce n'est pas la 1ere fois…  
_Mais le probleme etait qu'il n'y pouvait rien. Depuis quelques temps deja (depuis qu'il l'avait vu presque mort a cause de la peste plus precisement) Gibbs s'etait rendu compte que le jeune homme avait une place plus importante qu'il ne le pensait dans sa vie. Jethro perdait en effet le controle de ses pensées lorsqu'il etait en presence du jeune homme. Il l'aimait comme un fils voila tout. Cate n'etait plus la et meme sans cela, il avait toujours ete son meilleur agent. celui sur qui il comptait vraiment, celui pour qui il s'inquietait car c'etait lui qu'il aimait le plus, ou... qu'il aimait tout court... _Tu ne reflechissais pas comme ca avec tes epouses Jethro fais attention ca devient grave… _lui dit une petite voix dans sa tete. _Peut etre, mais Anthony n'est pas comme elles,_ fut la seule reponse qu'il parvint a se donner.

De son coté, Anthony DiNozzo, malgré les apparences, ne dormait pas. Il s'etait legerement assoupi mais sentait bien le regard perçant de son patron se poser sur lui. Il sentait le poids de ce regard glacé et ce n'etait qu'a moitié pour lui deplaire. Ca l'electrisait de savoir que Gibbs le regardait a la derobée. Bien sur, comme toute personne normale, il n'aimait pas se sentir observé mais la c'etait different, c'etait Gibbs... Gibbs qui pour lui etait un homme exceptionnel, devoué, sur qui compter et... qu'il aimait. _Pauvre de toi_ songea le jeune italien, _mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive? Il devait y avoir des agents hallucinogènes dans ton Y - Pestis et c'est pour ca que tu divagues autant sur le boss depuis l'accident..._ Il n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre ses reflexions que son portable sonna. Il ouvrit les yeux en grognant, et constata que Gibbs le regardait bel et bien. Cela ne l'etonnait guere mais..

- Tu t'attends quand meme pas a ce que ce soit moi qui decroche DiNozzo? _lanca Jethro en avalant une rasade de café._

- Euh, non patron je...

- Sans doute l'une de tes conquetes, _dit il sarcastique (sarcastique ou legerement jaloux?)_, en tout cas elle est bien matinale dis donc...

- Oui, tu as raison je... _il ne termina pas et decrocha_. Agent special Anthony DiNozzo que puis je...? oh! Angie commen vas-tu? Ca doit bien faire 1mois que je ne t'ai pas vue... Quoi de si important pour que tu m'appelles aussi tot?

- ...

- Ce n'est rien t'en fais pas, j'etais deja reveillé car je suis au bureau.

- ...

- Ah non! C'est juste un petit probleme technique auquel je suis une fois de plus confronté. Ma plomberie fait encore des siennes et je suis privé d'eau pendant environ 15jours si ils respectent leurs délais. Donc j'ai pris ma douche ici...T'en fais pas, il en faut plus pour aneantir un DiNozzo, t'en sais quelquechose pour avoir partagé ma vie plus que n'importe qui! _en entendant ca, Gibbs resserra imperceptiblement son emprise sur son gobelet._

- ...

- Diner? Bien sur! A quelle heure je dois te prendre? ... Ok je serais la. t'en fais pas ma ptit Ange. ... Oui, moi aussi je.. _il jeta un regard furtif a Gibbs et reprit_: anch'io ti amo. Dai, scusa ma ti devo lasciare perchè c'è, tu sai chi, che mi sta guardando... Si. Tantissssssimo Angelina ma lo sai gia. Ciao bella! _et il raccrocha avec toujours ce merveilleux sourire aux levres. _

Gibbs n'avait rien dit et etait resté le plus impassible possible durant cette conversation. Sa curiosité avait pourtant été piquée lorsqu'il avait entendu Anthony parler italien. Il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir deja entendu et c'etait regrettable, il avait un joli accent. Bien qu'il ne comprenne pas bien cette langue, il avait saisi le principal: Tony tenait enormement a la jeune femme. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Et bien, si Cate etait encore la, elle dirait qu'il y avait un point positif. Tony semblait enfin avoir muri. Il etait enfin arrivé a dire "je t'aime" a une femme. donc ca ne devait pas etre une femme ordinaire pensa Jethro avec amertume.

Ziva et McGee firent leurs entrés quelques minutes plus tard et apres avoir salué Gibbs et DiNozzo, ils devisagerent brievement leur chef et leur camarade. Ils echangerent un regard et parvinrent a la meme conclusion sur leur patron. Il semblait preoccuppé par un sujet douteux. Aucun des 2 n'osa lui demander ce qui le tracassait de peur de s'attirer ses foudres, ni meme a Tony.  
De plus, le jeune agent (tout comme son patron le faisait avec lui) ne cessait de jeter de petits coups d'oeil a Gibbs sans pour autant rien lui dire. Ca avait pour effet d'agacer Jethro a un point pas croyable et pourtant il prenait sur lui et ne disait mot de peur de dire quelquechose qu'il regretterait. _Et depuis quand tu t'inquiete de ce que tu vas dire pour ne pas blesser tes agents Jethro? _Et puis s'il avait remarqué ses regards, c'etait parce que lui aussi lui en lancait apres tout.. Dans tous les cas, ils en etaient au meme point.

Mis a part cette legere tension (qui n'en etait meme pas une) entre Gibbs et Tony, ils passerent une journée sans encombres en retapant des notes de dossiers, relisant de vieux rapports... A une ou 2 reprises, Jethro dut frapper son italien afin qu'il arrette de raconter ses aneries. Bref une journée tranquille ponctuée par les visites d'Abby et une ou 2 anecdotes de Ducky sans oublier un nombre incalculable de cafés.  
A 18h, etant donné qu'ils n'avaient plus rien a faire, Jethro les laissa partir. Ziva s'en alla de son coté, McGee descendit prendre Abby pour aller a un concert que l'un des nombreux amis etranges de la jeune femme donnait, et Tony tournait et retournait de vieux papiers sans pour autant en faire quelquechose. Il savait que quelquechose perturbait Gibbs et il voulait savoir mais il n'osait pas soutenir le regard de son chef adoré.

- Tu ferais mieux d'y aller avant qu'elle ne s'enfuit DiNozzo

- Qui?

- Ton amie. celle qui t'a appelée ce matin. Tu n'as pas rendez vous avec elle ce soir?

- Si mais c'est pas important si tu veux je peux rester avec toi. Je préfère meme. _devant le sourcil interrogateur de son patron, Tony rougissant de sa maladresse balbutia_, je veux dire que depuis ce matin tu sembles préoccupé par quelque chose alors si je peux t'etre d'une quelconque utilité... Si je peux faire quelquechose pour t'aider...

- Non, t'en fais pas. Rien de grave. Aller file. On se verra demain DiNozzo.

Le ton de sa voix avait ete on ne peut plus expeditif. Il avait clairement fait comprendre a Tony qu'il devait s'en aller. Pendant qu'il terminait son enieme tasse de café, il regarda quand meme son agent recuperer son blouson et filer ensuite a toute vitesse pour s'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur. Le jeune homme lui adressa un bref salut de la main auquel il ne repondit pas. C'est seulement lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur se refermerent sur le jeune homme que Gibbs eut une reponse a lui donner. _Si, Anthony tu peux faire quelquechose pour m'aider… Sors de ma tete tu vas me rendre fou…

* * *

_

Vala. Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez? Une tite rewiew pour l'auteuse pipouplait... 


	2. bonne nuit agents Gibbs et DiNozzo

Je tiens a remercier mes rewieweuses de leurs temoignages de sympathie alors comme je leur ai promis par mail je vous mets la suite. Par contre yen a 1 a qui j'ai pas repondu car elle ete anonyme donc... Mais sinon je reponds a TOUTES mes rewiews. Vala.  
Donc la, voici le 2eme chapitre. J'aime bien mon debut mais je trouve que la suite (surtout le milieu) est pas trop terrible.. MAis bon, je compte sur vous pour me dire ce que vous en pensez avec le plus de sincerité possible! BiZzZz a tous et toutes et... amusez vous bien! Cici

* * *

Les portes de l'ascenseur venaient de se refermer sur Anthony qui etait parti rejoidre on ne sait qui... C'etait lui qui l'avait voulu apres tout, alors pourquoi se sentait il aussi vide, aussi seul? _Parce qu'Anthony m'emplit de plein de choses que je n'arrive pas a definir,et que la je suis... Stop stop stop Jethhro si tu continue tu vas... _Jethro se leva pour couper court a ses pensées. Il jeta son gobelet dans sa corbeille et ramassa sa veste sur sa chaise. Il l'enfilait lorsque la sonnerie de l'ascenseur resonna. Il se figea sur place et tourna sa tete en provenance du bruit. Secretement, il esperait qu'il s'agissait d'Anthony qui avait oublié quelquechose ou qui simplement voulait le revoir et... _Es tu sur que ce n'est pas plutot toi qui veut le revoir_?  
A sa grande deception ce n'etait pas le jeune homme. Il s'agissait a la place d'une jeune femme assez grande, atletique avec de longs cheveux bruns bouclés qui descendaient en cascade sur ses epaules. Elle etait vetue d'un jeans et d'un blouson. Dernier accessoire a orner sa tenue, une paire de lunettes de soleil qui, d'apres Gibbs devient valoir une petite fortune... Il avait deja vu Anthony en arborer une paire de cette marque. Apres ce rapide coup d'oeil, Jethro s'avanca vers elle pret a lui demander ce qu'elle voulait. C'est alors qu'elle ota ses lunettes et que Jethro eut un choc. Ses yeux etaient d'un vert brun intense et il les assimila immediatement a ceux de Tony. Lui aussi avait les yeux de cette couleur. Elle lui sourit et lui tendit la main. Aucun doute. Ce sourire il ne le connaissait que trop bien pour l'avoir vu bon nombre de fois mais pas assez a son gout...

- Agent special Gibbs je presume? _commenca elle avec un leger accent_. Bonsoir, je suis Angelina et je suis... _Angelina_? _La personne qui avait parlé a Tony ne s'appelait elle pas ainsi_?

- Angelina DiNozzo je presume. Vu votre etonnante ressemblance avec l'agent DiNozzo ca ne m'etonnerait pas... _se hasarda il et la jeune femme le regarda stupefaite mais sourit de plus belle_.

- Mon petit Tonio ne m'a pas menti. Vous etes vraiment tres bon! Je suis sa cousine en effet, et ce matin je l'ai appelé pour le voir. Mais apparement il n'est plus la. _conclut elle un peu decue alors que Jethro lui, affichait un sourire qui aurait pu servir a une pub dentifrice._

- Je lui ai dit de partir plus tot pour que justement, il vienne voir la personne qui l'avait contacté.. Mais apparement vous vous etes croisés. il vient juste de partir. _Devant l'air depité de la jeune femme il lui posa la main sur l'epaule et continua_, ne vous en faites pas je suis sur qu'il...

Une fois encore la sonnerie de l'ascenseur retentit. Tous 2 se retournerent vers l'ascenseur et ils afficherent un seul et meme sourire en decouvrant la personne qui y etait.

- Excuse moi boss j'ai oublié mes... Mon Ange! _dit il en voyant la jeune femme. Il lacha son sac et se precipita vers elle_. Mais je devais pas venir te voir chez toi dis moi? Je suis tellement content de te voir... _voyant que Gibbs les regardait ave un air amusé, il deposa la jeune femme au sol et se retourna vers son superieur_. Euh, patron, je... euh... Je te presente Angie, c'est...

- Ta cousine je sais. Nous avons deja fait connaissance. Mais je ne me souviens pas que tu nous en aies parlé...

- Je sais boss mais, euh.. _commenca le jeune agent en se grattant la tete_

- Excusez moi de vous interrompre dans une conversation aussi interressante mais, je commence a avoir tres faim donc si vous voulez bien on en reparlera autour d'un bon diner a la maison... Bien sur vous etes invités Gibbs, ca va de soi...

- C'est a dire que je prefere vous laisser en famille donc...

- J'insiste. S'il vous plait agent Gibbs, venez partager notre diner, je vous en prie. J'ai une fois de plus preparé de quoi nourrire un regiment et j'ai horreur de jeter la nourriture... _lui demanda elle avec un regard suppliant qui fit plier Jethro. Puis elle se retourna vers son cousin et lui dit_: Je suis sure que ca ne te derange pas Tonio? _devant le regard noir et embarassé (paradoxale la reaction quand meme!) que Tony lui lancait, elle ne pouvait s'empecher de sourire. _Affaire reglée.

Les 2 hommes la regarderent un peu mal a l'aise, puis tous 3 se dirigerent vers l'ascenseur. Alors que Gibbs penentrait a son tour dans la cabine, DiNozzo en sortit et courut a son bureau dans l'intention de recuperer les clefs qu'il y avait oubliées. Lorsqu'il revint, Jethro eut le mauvais reflexe de vouloir lui taper derriere la tete et il fut etonné de constater que c'etait ce que faisait egalement Angelina. Ils se regarderent tous 2 et eclaterent de rire au grand dam d'Anthony. D'ailleurs celui ci regarda son patron surpris. C'etait la 1ere fois qu'il voyait son chef rire d'aussi bon coeur. Meme si c'etait a ses depents, le voir rire lui rechauffait le coeur et il aurait tout donner pour continuer a le voir ainsi.  
Anthony se dirigeait vers sa voiture lorsque Angelina le siffla et lui fit signe de monter dans la voiture de Gibbs. Il marmonna quelquechose qu'aucun des 2 ne comprit, et balanca son sac a l'arriere de la voiture de son patron. Il s'installa et n'eut pas le temps de s'attacher que Gibbs avait deja demarré. Il fut litteralement scotché a son siege ce qui fit rire la jeune femme. Il avait beau y etre habitué, la facon de conduire de gibbs etait toujours aussi dangeureuse. Ils circulerent, enfin, slalommerent a travers les rues puis s'arreterent devant une petite maison a l'exterieur de la ville. Jethro, tres galant ouvrit la portiere de la jeune femme et la suivit a l'interieur.

A peine entrerent ils qu'une forte odeur de nourriture emplit leur narine. Evidement, Tony se faufila a la cuisine et vola dans les plats sans attendre. Pendant ce temps, Gibbs faisait une rapide visite des lieux guidé par Angelina. ils s'attarderent dans le salon ou la table etait dressée pour 2 et ou de nombreuses photos ornaient les murs. Pas mal de ces photos montrait la jeune femme et sa famille. La 1ere qui attira l'attention de Jethro montrait non pas la jeune femme, mais son jeune agent habillé d'une tenue blanche de marin qui le mettait particulierement en valeur... A cette pensée, Gibbs se sentit rougir et se dit qu'il valait mieux qu'il se calme. Il reposa la photo et en se retournant, il constata que la jeune femme le regardait en souriant;

- C'etait pour une soirée costumée et Tony en cette tenue avait fait tourné bien des tetes, mais ca, vous vous en doutez deja! _dit elle de facon enigmatique _si vous me permettez, je vais vous chercher une assiette et empecher le goinfre en cuisine de tout manger avant nous!

Et elle se dirigea vers sa cuisine alors que Gibbs terminait son tour du salon. Il regardait toutes les photos avec attention et en trouva une de Tony vetu de sa tenue de foot universitaire, il put lire une dedicace _"A ma soeur Angie, mon ptit Ange... 6 la sola k amero' x sempre. Je t'embrasse tendrement. Ton cousin Antonio DiNozzo" _Il sourit. Il decouvrait enfin une autre face de son bel italien. Il continuait son tour des photo et en trouva une des deux cousins sur une plage revenant d'une baignade. La, Gibbs crispa son poing sous le coup des emotions malsaines qui le submergaient. La jeune femme etait en maillot 2 pieces avec un chapeau et des lunettes. Pour bon nombre d'hommes, cette vision aurait eu l'effet que procurent certaines photos de magasines tant elle etait d'une plastique exquise. Mais ce qui excita Jethro (il fallait bien definir cette sensation comme de l'excitation) ce fut la vision du jeune homme. Lui aussi ne portait qu'un simple maillot et des lunettes de soleil, mais son corps etait humide et recouvert de grains de sable. Ses muscles saillaient sous l'effet d'avoir nager et... _Non ne recommence pas; Tu vas poser cette photo et penser a autre chose. Tu range tes mains dans tes poches et tu te calmes_. Puis il se retourna et apercut une photo de la jeune femme et d'un jeune homme vetu de son costume de marine. Vue la facon dont il tenait la jeune femme dans ses bras il ne pouvait s'agir que de son fiancé. Il tenait encore la photo lorsque...

- Ma sei davverro scemo! Non potevi aspettare ancor'un po'?

- ma dai, ma mica che non ho mangiato tutto...

- Gibbs, excusez nous. J'etais juste en train de rappeller a Anthony que manger sans attendre ses invités ne se faisait pas. _elle posa l'assiette sur la table et s'approcha de Gibbs_. Ah, c'est, mon fiancé. Le lieutenant Alessandro Fiorentino. Il travaille pour la marine italienne et est amenné a retourner en Italie avant de s'installer pour de bon ici, ce qui fait que nous nous voyons au moins une fois tous les mois heuresement pour nous sinon nous ne pourrions plus pretendre etre fiancés... _Ceci dit elle posa une main sur sa hanche et l'autre sur son ventre_.

- Et comment il va ce brigant d'Alex? _demanda Tony en s'empifrant de pizza_

- Il va bien. Il est reparti la semaine derniere et comme il est en mission longue durée cette fois ci, il ne devrait pas repasser avant au moins 3mois... _disant cela elle croisa son 2eme bras sur son ventre, comme pour se proteger._

- T'en fais pas mon Ange il reviendra comme toujours je te le promet, _et il lui deposa un baiser sur le front_. J'ai faim moi, je vous attends depuis taleur, a table patron!

Gibbs lui decocha une calotte pour son mensonge et ils s'installerent a table. Le repas bien que composé a 100 de plats italiens, plut enormement a Gibbs. Il devait reconnaitre que la jeune femme etait tres douée. Cela faisait longtemps qu'une femme n'avait pas cuisiné pour lui, enfin pour lui... Il gouta des pates succulentes et meme le vin dont il ne but qu'un seul verre etait tres gouteux. C'etait donc de famille que Tony cultivait ses gouts de luxe. Alors qu'il calait a la 1ere assiette, il vit Tony se resservir a outrance. _Mais ou peut il donc mettre tout ce qu'il mange? _Une fois le repas terminé, Angelina se leva et debarassa leur assiettes. Jethro se proposa pour l'aider mais elle refusa. elle lui conseilla plutot de parler avec Tony et afficha un sourire malicieux.. Devant l'air etonné du jeune homme elle ne repondi que par un vague haussement d'epaule avant de s'eclipser pour de bon dans la cuisine.  
Anthony s'approcha donc des photos sur les murs et les effleura du bout de ses doigts. Il etait reparti dans ses souvenirs et semblait completement avoir oublié la presece de son patron. Pourtant celui ci ne le quittait pas des yeux. Tony redessinait ses photos, et Gibbs, son agent. Il se rapprocha de lui a un point tel qu'il aurait pu le toucher voire meme le...

- Tu la trouves comment boss?

_- _En plus d'etre tres belle, elle me semble vraiment tres gentille.

- Tu n'immagines meme pas a quel point tu as raison. Elle est magnifique. J'ai toujours dit que si elle n'avait pas été ma cousine je l'aurais epousé...Enfin, c'est ce qu'on dit, j'etais petit je m'en souviens pas mais je suis sur que c'est vrai! _Jethro sourit a cette idée_. _Un long silence regna puis Tony reprit _tu sais pourquoi je l'appelle toujours mon ptit Ange? _devant le non de Gibbs, il expliqua_, ca vient de son nom. Ca veut dire "petite Ange" Ca lui va bien. Elle a toujours su etre la pour moi dans les moments durs, elle connait tout de moi, vraiment tout et j'en suis pas fier. J'ai une confiance sans faille en elle et je l'aime vraiment. Tu sais, Angie n'est pas qu'une simple cousine. C'est ma petite soeur. A la mort de ses parents, elle n'avait plus personne a qui se raccrocher mis a part moi et mes parents, la pauvre. Elle avait tellement perdu confiance en elle et aux autres que nous avons fait un serment. On serait toujours la l'un pour l'autre. Un peu comme ds anges Gardiens. D'ailleurs en souvenir de cette promesse, a chacun de ses anniversaires ou a chaque Noel, je lui offrais un cadeau avec un Ange dessus. C'est bete je sais.

- Non, ce n'est pas bete c'est tres beau de t'etre comporté ainsi avec elle

- Mouais, n'empeche si elle est tatouée c'ets de ma faute maintenat... _dit il avec une petite grimace_

- Comment ca?

- Ba,un jour je savais plus quoi lui offrir alors je lui ai dessiné moi meme un Ange. Elle l'a...

- J'ai tellement ete touchée par le geste que j'en ai pleuré. Il ne m'avait rien offert d'autre. juste ce petit gribouilli que jai decidé de garder toujours avec moi en me le faisant tatouer ici, _disant cela elle lui montre son epaule ou une petite Ange caline son chat_. C'est avec ce gage de sa promesse qu'il a pu se liberer de son obligation de toujours m'offrir des anges... D'ailleurs pour Noel tu m'as envoyé du talc de rose et je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi mais bon...

- Erreur de la poste! _dit Gibbs en souriant_. Ce n'est pas la 1e fois vous en faites pas...

- Si vous le dites... J'ai preparé du café, vous en voulez?

- Volontiers, _repondit Jethro qui ne pouvait manquer de gouter a du vrai café italien. _

- une petite minute. Commencez sans moi je vous rejoins, _repondit Tony en montant a l'etage et en les abandonnant_.

Jethro rentra donc dans la cuisine ou une forte odeur de café lui emplit les narines. Il s'installa sur l'un des tabouret, et Angelina lui tendit une tasse dans laquelle elle lui versa du café fumant. Elle lui apporta egalement du sucre et de la creme pour adoucir son café dont il ne se servit pas. Elle, s'installa contre l'evier et posa ses mains sur son ventre en le regardant. Elle ne pouvait s'empecher de sourire. Tony ne lui avait pas menti en lui parlant de lui et de son gout pour le café bien fort. Voyant quil venait de terminer sa tasse de bon coeur,elle s'approcha de lui avec l'intention de lui en resservir un lorsqu'il lui demanda (par simple curiosité)

- Vous n'en prenez pas? _il l'observait du coin de l'oeil faisant mine de regarder la tasse qu'il avait._

- Euh non. Je n'aime pas vraiment ca

- Je vois... Et Tony, il est au courant?

- Bien sur! On a grandi ensemble, alors il est au courant que je naime pas ca! _Jethro secoua la tete et sourit_

- Je parlais du bébé. Il est au courant? _devant l'air ebeté de la jeune femme, Jethro poursuivit_, 3e, 4e mois?

- Co...?

- Vous n'avez pas bu d'alcool, vous ne consommez pas de café, depuis tout a lheure vous grimacez lorsque vous vous levez car votre dos est douloureux et surtout, vous avez le reflexe de soutenir votre ventre qui, est inexistant jusqu'a preuve du contraire.

- Mais je...

- Je peux me tromper apres tout mais a en juger par votre tete... _dit il en avalant son café pour cacher son sourire_

- Ne lui dites rien s'il vous plait. J'attends le 4e mois pour etre sure que tout va bien. En plus j'aimerais que ce soit Tony qui vienne avec moi pour savoir s'il s'agit d'une fille ou d'un garcon sachant qu'Ale, ne sera pas revenu.. Et la, peut etre trouverais je le courage de lui demander d'etre le parrain? Vous pensez qu'il accepterait?

- D'apres la complicité qui semble vous unir j'en suis certain. Et puis j'aimerais bien voir Tony un peu plus responsable...

- On parle de moi?

- Toujours! Je te sers un café?

- Euh... Oui s'il te plait.

- A la noisette avec 3 sucres, tiens.

- Merci. Mais pourquoi tu t'entetes a en faire vu que tu n'en bois jamais?

Elle secoua la tete et sourit a Gibbs qui lui rendit son sourire. Le jeune agent ne cessait de jeter des regards a sa cousine puis a son patron mais aucun des 2 ne parlait. Ils avaient un secret qu'il ne voulaient pas lui confier apparement. D'un coté ca l'enervait mais d'un autre il etait tres content. Gibbs semblait vraiment apprecier la jeune femme. Il aurait simplement aimé partagé un peu plus avec son patron, tellement plus, et pas que sa cousine ou le travail...  
Voyant que celle ci commencait d'ailleurs a montrer des signes de fatigue parce qu'elle se frottait les yeux et retenait quelques baillemnts discrets, Jethro se leva et declara qu'il decidait de prendre congé d'elle. Tony rala mais Gibbs lui lanca un regard tel qu'il se ravisa de protester. La jeune femme les raccompagna vers la porte et regarda les 2 hommes. Elle observait attentivement son cousin et jetait de petits coups d'oeils vers Gibbs. Au moment de se dire "au revoir", Gibbs se rapprocha d'elle, lui serra la main et lui chuchotta a l'oreille " faites bien attention a vous 2" avec un clin d'oeil vers son ventre qu'elle tenait d'une main. Puis il se dirigea vers sa voiture en attendant Tony. Le jeune homme s'approcha alors de sa cousine et l'enserra dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa tendrement et lui dit qu'il la rapellerait tres prochainement.  
Il se dirigea alors vers la voiture ou son patron l'attendait. Il s'assit a ses cotés et se sentit mal a l'aise. Il faisait nuit et il etait seul avec son boss dans la voiture de ce dernier. Il aurait bien aimé que Gibbs lui fasse le coup de la panne mais bon. Ce n'etait pas le genre de son chef. Alors qu'il tentait de changer de vitesse, la main de gibbs frola la jambe du jeune homme. Tous 2 eurent un frisson du au fait que cetait un 1er contact. _zen Leroy, il ne s'est rendu compte de rien. Une erreur ca peut arriver. Ta main a derapé c'est tout. C'est tout, t'en es sur? Peut etre etait ce simplement un acte manqué, quelquechose que tu cherches a faire depuis longtemps... _Anthony de son coté ne se sentait pas mieux. Il se contentait de fixer la route pour tenter de rien laisser paraitre. _il t'a touché. Gibbs a tenté un contact et toi tu n'as rien fait... Encore heureux! Si jamais tu avais fait quoique ce soit, Gibbs t'aurait descendu... _

Ils resterent donc sans parler, chacun tentant de bien dissimuler a l'autre ce qu'il ressentait; C'est a dire la meme chose mas ca, aucun des 2 ne le savait. Gibbs conduisit tranquillement, ce detail montrait que quelquechose le tracassait mais Tony ni preta pas attention tant il etait absorbé par ses pensées. ils ne revint a la realité qu'au moment ou Gibbs arretta la voiture et coupa le moteur. Lorsqu'il releva la tete sur la route, Anthony fut surpris de decouvrir que Jethro ne l'avait pas raccompagné devant les locaux du NCIS ou meme devant chez lui. Gibbs descendit et se dirigea tranquillement vers son propre domicile. Tony lui restait immobile a coté de la voiture il ne comprenait pas;

- DiNozzo tu t'attends a ce que je te prenne la main ou quoi?_ a peine ces paroles furent elles sorties de sa bouche que Jethro les regretta "enfin, si c'est ce que tu veux pas de probleme pour moi_..."

- Euh, non mais pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici?

- j'ai cru comprendre que ta plomberie te joue encore des tours. Ca t'eviteras de venir te doucher au boulot demain

- Mais...

- Tony! Tu te decides tout de suite. Ou tu rentres a pieds?

- J'arrive boss, j'arrive...

Il s'engouffra a son tour chez son patron. A peine la porte fut elle refermée sur lui qu'il senit une impression de malaise l'envahir. Il etait parcouru de sensations contradictoires. Il se sentait mal d'etre la avec son patron, mais d'un autre coté... Il trouvait ca formidable. Il allait enfin pouvoir passser la nuit avec son patron. _Non, chez le patron. Il t'a invité a dormir chez lui. Pas a coucher avec lui... Et pourtant je serais pas contre... _a peine cette pensée traversa elle son esprit, qu'il se mit lui meme une calotte derriere la tete. Quand il entendit ca, Gibbs se retourna vers lui et leva un sourcil interrogateur ce a quoi il repondit par un grand sourire. Gibbs leva les epaules et monta au 1er etage. La il ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'ami et laissa Anthony passer. Ce dernier le heurta sans le vouloir et tous 2 se regarderent un moment sans rien dire.  
Alors qu'il deposait son sac sur son lit et deballait ses affaires, il pouvait sentir le regard glacé de son patron posé sur lui. Gibbs etait en effet en train de regarder son agent. Il ne pouvait detacher ses yeux de sa personne. Enfin d'un certain detail de sa personne... _mais a quoi tu joue Jethro? T'a passé l'age de jouer au mateur pervers, vas te coucher. Ouais ba si j'essaye ca risque d'etre dur.. J'ai pas specialement envie de dormir si je sais qu'il est la... _

Tony se retourna une fois que toutes ses affaires etaient soignesement rangées. Il regarda longuement son patron et une tonne d'idées malsaines traversaient son esprit. Il se disait que si Gibbs le regardait avec cet air bizarre, c'est parce qu'il avait ses raisons et donc... Il avait tout simplement envie de le regarder et pourquoi pas... _Oui, et s'il s'est marrié 3 fois tu crois que c'est pour quoi? Cherche pas Tony t'as aucune chance_.. Mais pourquoi etait il dans cet etat? Comment son patron parvenait il a le mettre a bout de ses reserves? si Jethro restait la ne serait ce qu'une minute de plus, il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus resister et qu'il risquerait de commettre une erreur.. Et ca, son patron le lui ferait payer...  
Heuresement pour eux, Jethro lanca un "bonne nuit DiNozzo" auquel Anthony repondit par un "bonne nuit boss, a demain". Celui ci referma la porte et laissa son jeune agent seul dans la chambre. Il se colla contre le mur du couloir et ferma les yeux. Si ca continuait, il allait sauter sur Tony et ce qu'il voulait lui faire n'etait pas que professionnel... Non, l'etat dans lequel il etait n'etait pas son etat normal. Il ne descendit meme pas a son sous sol; Il se dirigea directement vers la porte d'a coté. Il penetra dans sa chambre et une fois la porte refermée il baissa la tete pour verifier ce qu'il craignait. Non, il n'etait pas resté indifferent a l'anatomie particulierement rebondie de son agent, et cette bosse qui deformait son pantalon en etait la preuve. _Mais bon sang Tony, qu'est ce que tu me fais_?  
De son coté, Tony ne se sentait pas mieux. Il etait literralement entré dans son patron, et ce sans aucune raison. Entré dans son patron... a cette pensée, Tony sourit mais rougit des pensées qui lui traversaient l'esprit; _Si jamais Gibbs l'apprend tu es un homme mort_. Machinalement il ota son T-shirt et son pantalon et tenta de se glisser dans le lit. Les draps etaient frais, mais Tony avait chaud; Trop chaud. Il repoussa les couvertures et resta comme ca le corps a l'air. Il se frotta le visage dans l'espoir d'oter l'image du visage de son patron. mais n'y parvint pas. Quand sa main retomba sur son corps, elle entra en contact avec une certaine partie de son anatomie qui le faisait souffrir. Il la regarda et se mordit la levre. _Patron c'est pas possible je comprends pas. Qu'est ce qui m'arrive? Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait? _

Jethro ne parvenant pas a refrener ses ardeurs se dit que prendre une bonne douche froide ne pourrait que lui etre benefique. Pourtant il n'en fit rien. Il refusa egalement l'idée d'avoir a se soulager de lui meme. Il se deshabilla, garda son calecon qu'il evita de toucher et se glissa dans son lit. Le contact des draps frais lui procura un frisson. Il eteignit la lumiere et croisa les mains sur sa poitrine. Tony de son coté ne faisait que tourner et se retourner sans resultat. Malgré toutes leurs tentatives, les 2 hommes ne parvinrent pas a calmer leurs erections. Ils prirent donc sur eux, et au bout de quelques minutes ils s'engouffrerent sans meme s'en rendre compte dans le sommeil; Un sommeil particulierement agité vu que chacun y retrouvait l'autr dans des scenari alternatifs de ce qui aurait pu se passer s'ils n'avaient pas fait chambre a part...

* * *

Alors? Je sors ou pas?  
Tapez 1 pour que j'arrette et 2 pour que je continue. (2 pour que je poste le 3e chapitre super vite!!!) 


	3. Un pas de plus presque a se toucher

Tout d'abord pardon pour le retard. Je vous avait promis a toutes de poster tres vite mais j'ai eu mes partiels d'Art alors... Quoiqu'il en soit, la semaine prochaine j'ai pas cours alors promis j'ecrirais plus!!! Sinon, toujours MERCI a mes rewieweuses. Alors comme promis j'ai repondu a toutes signées, mais apparement certaines n'ont pas eu de reponse. Donc on va vite faire un rappel ici:  
- bon les chapitres ils vont revenir se suivre a un rythme normal pas de panique!  
- euh oui si vous mettez plein de zentilles rewiews ):-p ils viendront encore plus vite vu que je me drogue aux rewiews donc ca me booste!!!  
- ah oui! les traductions de ce qui ce dit en italien... comme jsuis bilingue j'y pense pas, dsl. je vais faire un effort promis.  
- euh qui a dit que ca avancait pas assez vite entre eux? ba lisez vous allez rire... (ou pleurer)  
- c'est cool si l'intrusion d'Angelina vous perturbe pas trop car elle est vraiment importante dans l'histoire  
Ba c'est fini, lisez!!!!!  
Plein des bisoussssssss a toute a l'heure

* * *

Le lendemain Gibbs se reveilla de tres bonne heure. Il avait reussi a trouver le sommeil mais y etait parvenu avec grand peine. Toute la nuit ses pensées avaient tourné autour de son jeune agent et pas que de facon professionnelle... Il se souvenait que le dernier contact qu'il avait eu avec Anthony l'avait mis dans un etat pas possible. 

_Anthony... _Jethro se demanda si son agent etait deja reveillé. Afin de le verifier, il sortit de sa chambre et s'approcha de la porte d'a coté. Aucun bruit. Il entrouvrit alors la porte tres doucement afin de faire le moins de bruit possible. Apres avoir passé la tete a travers l'embrasure de la porte, il jeta un coup d'oeil dans la piece. ce qu'il vit aurait fait chavirer bien des coeurs...

DiNozzo etait affalé sur le lit. Sa tete sur un oreiller, l'un de ses bras en travers du lit et l'autre sur son torse. Les draps de Jethro le recouvrant jusqu'a mi corps. Il humidifia ses levres en remuant la tete comme un enfant. Puis il bougea et se retourna ce qui entraina les draps avec lui. Ou plutot, sans lui.

En effet, son mouvement l'avait legerement decouvert et laissait encore plus sa peau a nue et a vue de tous. A vue de son patron surtout. Jethro descendit son regard du visage jusqu'a la naissance des hanches de Tony decouvertes par le drap. Il etait legerement musclé, et sa poitrine se soulevait a un rythme regulier. Ne voulant pas s'attarder pour ne pas le reveiller et avoir a s'expliquer en cas de reveil de l'agent, il s'en alla comme il etait arrivé.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain afin de prendre une bonne douche. La douche qu'il aurait du prendre la veille mais qu'il n'avait pas prise. Il se faufilla dans la cabine de douche et fit couler l'eau qui glissa sur son corps. Il se lava en evitant cependant de trop toucher a son penis (de peur de s'immaginer encore des choses) puis sortit et attacha une serviette autour de sa taille. Il frictionna ses cheveux avec une autre qu'il posa sur ses epaules.

Il sortait de la salle de bain lorsqu'il faiillit rentrer en collision avec un Tony encore tout ensommeillé qui se frottait les cheveux. Anthony ne portait que son boxer et regardait son boss avec des yeux aussi larges que des soucoupes et la bouche entrouverte. Il fixait le torse de son patron et suivait des yeux le chemin que parcouraient les gouttes d'eau. Il etait tellement figé que Jethro le regarda avec un sourire amusé.

- Quelquechose qui te derange DiNozzo?

- Euh non, c'est juste que..._ tu es a moitié nu devant moi et que j'aimerais bien savoir ou descendent toutes ces gouttes_... Je, non rien.

- Si tu le dis... _commenca Gibbs en se refrictionnant les cheveux alors que Tony tentait d'eviter de le regarder. _Aller, depeche toi. On part dans 30min.

- 30min? Mais il est a peine... _Gibbs se retourna brusquememnt le mettant au defi de poursuivre_. 6h15, _poursuivit il_. c'est parfait.

Sur ces paroles qui parurent satisfaire son patron qui s'en alla dans sa chambre pour s'habiller, tony se faufila dans la salle de bain. Il se mit devant la glace, se lava les dents puis ota son boxer qui retenait une fois de plus une erection. Il fut un peu honteux et esperait en silence que son boss n'y avait pas preté attention. Sinon il se serait surement immaginé qu'Anthony avait encore fantasmé sur une bimbo siliconnée, alors qu'en realité... _Ce n'etait que toi et... moi_... Sentant que ses idées recommencaient a virer vers de malsaines pensées, il regla l'eau sur la position la plus froide et en frissonna.

_Bon sang, patron, qu'est ce qui m'arrive? je me reconnais plus. J'aime les femmes, tu les aimes il est ou le probleme_? Apres avoir fini de se laver, Tony sortit de la cabine de douche et se rasa. Puis il alla dans sa chambre, _la chambre d'amis du patron_, et s'habilla. Il en ressortit 5 minutes plus tard et se dirigea vers la cuisine ou il trouva un Gibbs en train de siropter une tasse de café bien noir pendant qu'il lisait son journal. Etant peu fan du café (encore moins d'un comme celui que Gibbs etait capable d'avaler), Tony fit une moue ecoeurée. Il se dirigea vers le frigo l'ouvrit et ne touva ni lait ni jus de fruits capables de lui permettre de faire colation. Constatant qu'il n'aurait pas de quoi manger, Tony leva les yeux aux ciel et se rapprocha de son patron. Il s'accouda au plan de travail et lanca a son patron qui semblait ne pas avoir remarqué ses manigances:

- Tu sais, de nos jours les jus de fruits et le lait sont des produits de 1ere necessité. Et puis avoir quelquechose dans le frigo aussi peut etre utile...

- Ah, ah..

- Tu m'ecoutes?

- Huuuu, oui. MAis je n'en vois plus l'utilité. Du café, de l'eau ca me suffit.

- Tu manges jamais?

- Si, au travail.

- Mais le weekend quand t'es tout seul ici?

- Generalement je suis trop occuppé sur mon bateau mais sinon... Bon, suffit avec tes questions. On y va.

- Et moi je mange quoi?

Il ne chercha meme pas a terminer sa phrase tant le regard du boss etait explicite. Il le suivit jusqu'a la voiture et trouva gibbs qui s'etait deja assis a la place du passager. Il prit alors le volant et demarra. Le trajet se deroulait sans un bruit. Anthony avait les yeux rivés sur la route, Gibbs, le menton appuyé sur la paume egalement. A un moment, afin de detendre l'atmosphere, le jeune agent tendit sa main vers l'autoradio et fut bloqué par la main de Gibbs qui ne detourna pourtant pas son regard du paysage qui defilait sous ses yeux. Anthony se hasarda alors a demander a son patron si ca le derangeait s'il "mettait un peu de musique" ce a quoi ce dernier repondit par un "oui, et pas qu'un peu" Anthony deglutit et ota sa main de celle de Jethro. Pourtant, il eut du mal a le faire, comme si ce dernier ne voulait pas le relacher. _Basta! Arrette de te faire des idées. Concentre toi sur la route ty penseras plus tard_.

Anthony dirigeait la voiture vers les locaux du NCIS, quand Jethro l'interrompit et lui indiqua un autre itineraire. Le jeune agent fut surpris mais exuta neanmoins les ordres de son patron. Ils parcoururent une serie de petites rues transversales puis satisfait de l'endroit ou ils se trouvaient, Jethro indiqua a Tony qu'il pouvait s'arreter. Il se gara et rejoignant son patron sur le trottoir il lui lanca:

- T'etais aussi pressé de me faire prendre ma douche pour qu'on aille chez ton revendeur de café preféré?

- C'est pas toi qui voulais manger quelquechose?

- Oui, mais je...

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase et suivit son patron jusqu'au petit café ou il avait ses habitudes d'aller. Celui ou il avait vu Ari ,la ou il avait tenté de le tuer (une fois de plus), la ou Shannon lui avait appris que... Il se retourna vers Tony et lui indiqua une table du regard. Ils s'y installerent et attendirent qu'on vienne prendre leur commandes. Pour une matinée d'octobre, il faisait encore bon. L'air etait frais car il etait a peine 8h du matin, pourtant c'etait supportable. Bien evidement, Gibbs commanda son eternel café alors que DiNozzo commanda: du bacon et un jus de fruit. Ils n'echangerent que quelques paroles puis Jethro abandonna son agent afin d'aller regler la note et de reprendre un autre café. Alors qu'il ressortait, tony entra et commanda des beignets ce qui fit sourire jethro. Sourire masqué par son gobelet de café. Pov Tony qui ne vit pas que Jethro lui souriait...

Le trajet jusqu'au NCIS fut tranquille. En a peine 10min ils y etaient arrivés. Ils prirent l'ascenseur jusqu'au 3eme etage et penetrerent dans le bureau. personne. Ziva et McGee ne devraient pas tarder pensa Tony en regardant sa montre. Il s'assit a son bureau, alluma son ordinateur puis croisa ses bras derriere sa tete. Jethro quant a lui se mit a sa place, alluma egalement son poste puis laissa Tony afin de monter au MTAC.

Le jeune agent alla alors sur sa messagerie et composa un message a l'intention de sa cousine. Depuis le repas d'hier et ce qu'il avait decouvert, Tony se sentait encore plus proche et responsable d'elle. Un vrai grand frere. Pourtant il ne lui dira pas. Il lui ecrit seulement des banalités, glissa 1 a 2 blagues et lui parla du "probleme avec qui elle sait, dont il lui a deja parlé et qu'il n'arrive pas a gerer". Puis il conclut sur une note treeeeees adorable en lui disant qu'il l'adorait et qu'ils se verraient tres bientot. "Ton cousin qui t'aime autant voire plus qu'un grand frere" voila ce qu'il lui ecrit. c'est une partie de Tony qui nous etait inconnue jusqu'a lors. Tout comme son pb avec...

McGee arriva quelques minutes plus tard et s'installa a son bureau a la droite de Tony. Apparement le pauvre ne s'etait toujours pas remis du concert de la veille; il faut dire aussi qu'Abby avait eu des places de choix dans la fosse, juste a coté des amplis et que la fin de la soirée ils l'avaient passé chez le chanteur chez qui la musique passait egalement a une puissance assourdissante. Tony par pitié ne lui dit rien (attendant le moment propice pour le faire)et Ziva fit son irruption dans les locaux. Elle salua ses collegues, demanda ou etait Gibbs et regarda McGee avec attention. Puis lorsqu'elle demanda a Tony ce qui lui etait arrivé, celui ci lui repondit d'un geste assez explicite mais neanmoins vulgaire. Elle le regarda interloquée tout comme McGee qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il mimait cette action vu qu'il n'avait rien entendu. Il allait repondre lorsqu'une main s'abattit sur son crane.

- Si tu t'avises de refaire ca en ma presence je te donnerais l'occasion de me prouver a quel point tu es doué dans ce domaine et je te laisserais passer tes journées a t'entrainer chez toi...

Gibbs qui avait assisté a la scene lui dit cela, puis se planta devant lui en campant son regard bleu acier dans le sien etonnament vert aujourd'hui remarqua il alors. Il vit Tony rougir jusqu'aux oreilles et perdre tous ses moyens. Ce qui etait d'un certain coté le cas de Gibbs qui comprenant la meprise qu'il venait de commettre, tenta par tous les moyens de se ressaisir. Ce qu'il avait voulu dire c'etait que si tony s'amusait encore a avoir des gestes obscenes devant ses collegues et s'il le surprenait, il le virait. McGee et Ziva l'avaient compris comme ca et s'etaient remis a leur travail. Anthony aussi meme s'il se contentait de toujours devisager son patron, du moins il l'esperait mais lui...

Plus il regardait Tony plus il se posait la question. Pourquoi avait il dit ca? Pour engueler son agent ou...? _Du calme. Il n'y a que toi qui pense a ca. Anthony a beau etre tres porté sur la chose il ne pense pas que... Non, il n'y a que toi qui pense qu'Anthony a compris ce que tu as sous entendu enfin, qui mal interpreté etait sous entendu... Jamais tu n'aurais osé dire a Tony de te montré comment il s'y prenait, n'est ce pas_? la petite voix dans sa tete n'eut aucune reponse de sa part.

Anthony quant a lui n'en menait pas plus large. Il etait lui egalement torturé par une petite voix et la sienne. Il se repetait les derniers mots de gibbs "me prouver a quel point tu es doué dans ce domaine"... _Et si... Et si Gibbs l'avait fait expres? Bien sur, un hetero te demanderait a toi, un autre hetero (en temps normal) de lui montrer comment tu te masturbes... faut que j'appelle Angie, c'est de pire en pire... _

Nos 2 agents se faisaient toujours face alors que leurs 2 collegues etaient retournés a leur place dans l'espoir de trouver de quoi mener une enquete. S'il n'avait pas eu autre chose en tete a cet instant precis, Gibbs leur aurait peut etre dit de verifier aupres de Norfolk ce qu'il avait entendu au MTAc mais ils le decouvriraient bien d'eux memes. A ce moment ses pensées etaient on ne peut plus confuses et cela etait du a la sensation dans son bas ventre qu'il avait deja ressenti la veille.

La conversation aurait pu s'arreter la si tony n'avait pas eu des yeux aussi clairs et si l'esquisse d'un sourire niais n'avait pas orner ses douces levres si... attirantes. De plus Jethro avait eu le mauvais reflexe de baisser le regard une seconde et de constater que l'objet de ses pensées etaient confronté au meme probleme que lui. Et si...

- Tony, avec moi. Faut qu'on parle. Vous 2, renseignez vous aupres de Norfolk il devait m'envoyer des infos au sujet d'un marine retrouvé pendu dans sa chambre... Tout de suite!

Sur ce il se dirigea vers les vestiaires suivit de pres par Anthony a qui Ziva et McGee jeterent des regards compatissants. Apparement Gibbs avait prevu de lui en faire voir de belles. Si seulement ils avaient su... Anthony penetra dans les vestiaires a son tour et le dos collé a son casier il gardait ses yeux rivés au sol. Apres s'etre assuré que personne d'autre ne s'y trouvait, Gibbs se rapprocha de la porte qu'il verrouilla. _Bon sang Jethro qu'est ce que tu fais? J'en sais rien. Je sais juste que la, c'est pas moi qui agit_...

Il se planta face a un tony plus pale que jamais. Finalement il releva lentement les yeux vers son patron et son regard s'attarda sur le detail qui rendait le boss aussi nerveux. il avala sa salive avec peine et planta son regard dans celui de son patron. Ce qu'il y lisait semblait aussi confus que les idées qui regnaient dans son esprit.

- Boss, je... je suis desolé. Je , jai...

- DiNozzo! _gronda il de sa grosse voix_. Regle n°6 _disant ceci il se rapprocha de son agent presque a le toucher_

- Pard.. Ok patron. Mais laisse moi t'expliquer avant de prendre ta decision. _commenca tony gené par cette promiscuité qui en meme temps de l'inquieter l'excitait un peu plus_

- M'expliquer ca a propos de quelle decision DiNozzo? _il fit un pas de plus et posa l'une de ses mains sur le caiser derriere Anthony_

- Ba, tu vas me virer a cause de ce geste et... _a present il sentait une tension bien plus forte que celle de sa colere a son egard. Il respira avec peine et tenta de fuir les yeux de Gibbs qui ne cessaient de se poser sur lui comme pour le deshabiller._

- Quel geste? _demanda innocement Jethro_

- Ba tu sais, celui la.

Disant ceci, Anthony tomba dans le piege que venait de lui tendre Gibbs. En effet il lui mima le geste qu'il avait executé precedement. C'est alors que ses pensées se confondirent a celles de Gibbs. Lequel des 2 avait commencé la provocation? Tony avec ce geste, ou Jethro qui l'avait poussé a commettre cette erreur? Quoiqu'il en soit, Jethro bloqua le poignet de Tony et se rapprocha une fois de plus.

Cette fois, leur 2 corps etaient en contact et chacun pouvait ressentir la chaleur qui emanait du corps de l'autre. Leurs 2 erections l'une contre l'autre bien que contenues dans leurs pantalons, leur permettaient cependant d'enfin comprendre que ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un par rapport a l'autre, etait partagé. Et que la ils etaient a bout, prets a tout, la dans ce vestiare ou ils etaient seuls et la ou tout avait commencé... C'est alors que...

* * *

Ooooo fini! Comme de par un hasard etrange et hasardeux, alors que ca commencait a devenir interessant (enfin j'espere que vous l'avez senti comme ca)ca s'arrette. C'est bizarre. Bon ba je vais retourner a mon chapitre 4 qui est deja la mais qui attend de savoir si vous etes impatientes de le lire...  
Non, c'est pas moi qui veut des rewiews, c'est le chapitre4!!! Il est mechant, mechant le chapitre... ;-) Alors on fonctionne comme ca:  
- Si zentilles rewiews (merci pour l'auteuse) ou plein de 4 (comme chapitre 4) peut etre qu'il se decidera a venir au lieu d'attendre tout seul sur mon ordi...  
Sinan, qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé? Moi plus j'ecris plusje trouve ca de pire en pire. Je vous jure! Mais bon, je me suis promis d'ecrire ma fic NCIS alors...

Bisooooooooooooouuuusssssssssss et a tres tres tres vite... Cette fois c'est promis.


	4. Angie je dois te dire

Me revoila avec ce ptit chapitre 4. Vous l'avez pas trop attendu, dites pas le contraire!!! Je vous avais promis... Donc la c'est comme d'habitude; Si ca vous plait toujours autant et si vous appellez gentiment mais FORT le chapitre 5 (oui, il est un peu sourd!!!)il viendra aussi vite...  
Bon pour les rewiews ca donne:  
- Bonne année a toi aussi _Deydy_ et pis a vous toutes tout simplement!  
- _Camille_, on en a parlé et comme je t'ai dit, j'apprecie ta rewiew meme si j'ai été un peu vexée j'avoue!!! et sinon, oui je reponds, normal! vous prenez la peine d'ecrire, je prends la peine de repondre. Question de respect. En ce qui concerne les fautes, 10000000000 pardons a toutes. Je n'ai pas de beta et la je tape difficilement donc... MAis promis je vais faire plus attention mais on verra ce que ca donne...  
- _moOonshine_, non, j'ai pas honte! et si la tu as été frustrée, j'immagine meme pas a la lecture de ce chapitre...!!!  
- _Diantha_ merci tout plein pour tes compliments et non! moi pas sadique!!!! Gnyah ah ah ah!!!!  
- _Estelle_, tu vois, tu as appellé le chapitre4 alors le voila!  
- _Elisabeth_, id  
- _Doxidyn_, va chercher bonheur en tuant quelqu'un, va!!!!  
- _remissia_, dsl tu vas etre decue... sinon d'acord avec toi pour les update... Et Julian il revient quand? (pour disparaitre a tout jamais?)  
Sur ce, bonne lecture! A tout a l'heure. BisooooooOOOO

* * *

- Si tu t'avises de refaire ca en ma presence je te donnerais l'occasion de me prouver a quel point tu es doué dans ce domaine et je te laisserais passer tes journées a t'entrainer chez toi... 

Gibbs qui avait assisté a la scene du haut des escaliers n'avait pas compris la raison pour laquelle Tony avait agi ainsi. Il etait donc descendu dans l'espoir d'avoir une explication. Il se planta alors devant son agent en campant son regard bleu acier dans le sien etonnament vert aujourd'hui. Il pu voir Anthony rougir legerement et se passer la main dans les cheveux preuve d'un certain trouble ou d'une gene.

- Je te laisse moins d'une minute pour m'expliquer ce que je t'ai vu faire. Si ton explication n'est pas convaincante...

- C'est moi patron, _l'interrompit Ziva_. Je lui ai demandé ce que Mcgee avait fait de sa soirée pour devenir aussi sourd et lui m'a répondu en me mimant ceci, _ce disant elle reproduit le meme geste que lui_. Je ne sais pas ce que ca veut dire chez vous mais...

- Je sais ce que ca veut dire. Non, pour information Tony et Ziva, ce cher Tim a passé une soirée au concert d'un des amis d'Abby. C'est la raison pour laquelle il a perdu la moitié voire plus de ses capacités auditives. Compris DiNozzo?

- Compris patron.

- Bien._ dit Gibbs en se rasseyant a son bureau. _J'ai besoin de café, bien fort... _murmurra il a sa propre intention en s'appuyant au dossier de son fauteuil tout en fermant les yeux. Puis il les rouvrit et dit_: on a un marine mort. Retrouvé pendu a son domicile. Appelez Norfolk ils ne m'en ont pas dit plus je vous laisse vous renseigner.

- Et vous croyez qu'ils nous repondront plus a nous patron?

- je n'en sais rien McGee, interrogez les et vous verrez.

- Tu vas ou boss?

- Prendre l'air DiNozzo, _repondit il en enfilant sa veste_. Je reviens d'ici une petite heure. Ce qui vous laisse suffisament de temps pour en apprendre plus... Vous avez deja perdu 3 minutes... _et il disparut dans l'ascenseur_

- Bravo Tony, tu l'as mis dans un de ces etats...

- C'est bon le bleu

- Non. McGee a raison c'est sur nous qu'il va rejeter ses eclairs apres...

- Ses foudres, on dit ses foudres.

- Vous avez de ces expressions vous les americains...

De son coté, Gibbs etait d'abord passé chez son revendeur preféré ou il avait acheté son gobelet de café, necessaire a son bien etre. Puis il etait allé dans un endroit ou il n'avait pas mis les pieds depuis bien longtemps... Il s'assit dans l'herbe, deposa son bouquet au sol et attendit. Au loin il cru apercevoir une petite fille courir apres un ballon en eclatant de rire. Il sourit sachant pertinament que ce n'etait pas elle. Pourtant elle ressemblait tellement a... Puis quelqu'un s'assit a ses cotés interrompant ainsi le flot de ses pensées. Il ne detourna pas la tete sachant deja de qui il s'agissait meme si cette fois encore c'etait impossible. Il voulait en garder l'illusion le plus longtemps possible. Une jeune femme rousse se tenait a ses cotés, assise egalement a meme le sol.

- Je ne pensais pas te revoir Jethro.

- Je ne pensais pas revenir.

- ...

- Qu'est ce qui m'arrive?

- Pourquoi me demandes tu a moi?

- Parce que toi, tu le sais.

- Oui.

- Alors? _elle lui sourit et rejeta sa tete en arriere_

- Tu te poses trop de questions au lieu de laisser les choses aller d'elles memes... Tu as toujours été comme ca. Je ne sais meme pas pourquoi je pensais que tu aurais pu changer!

- ...

- Jethro, qu'est ce qui te fait peur?

- De savoir ce qui m'arrive

- Ce n'est pas pour ca que tu es venu? Comprendre?

- Si mais...

- Quelques fois quand on veut vraiment comprendre le pourquoi du comment, il nous faut accepter certaines choses. Et ces choses peuvent nous faire mal...

- Humpf!

- Toujours aussi peu bavard... Quoi qu'il en soit ne regrette rien. Je t'en prie. Quelle que soit la decision que tu prendras, quoiqu'il arrive, ne le regrette jamais. Maintenant je te prie de m'excuser, mais on va devoir y aller.

- Non, reste encore un peu. ca fait des années que j'aurais du revenir et...

- On ne devrait meme pas etre venues te voir... _Elle se releva et deposa un baiser sur le front de Jethro_. Et arrete de penser que tu es seul. Tu ne l'es plus maintenant. seulement, vous etes aussi paresseux l'un que l'autre...

- De quoi et de qui parles tu?

- Jouer les idiots ne te va pas. Au revoir Jethro et merci pour les fleurs.

Se disant elle prit la jeune fille par l'epaule et celle ci adressa un grand salut de la main a Gibbs en lui faisant un enorme sourire qui aurait fait fondre le coeur du plus endurci des hommes. Elles s'eloignerent alors et ne furent bientot que deux silhouettes se decoupant sur l'horizon. Gibbs se releva, ferma les yeux une fraction de secondes et elles avaient disparu. Il passa alors sa main sur son visage comme pour se reveiller d'un long sommeil. Il contempla encore l'endroit ou elles se tenaient quelques secondes auparavant puis se retourna et regagna sa voiture. Il arriva au NCIS et resta un moment sur le parking ne sachant plus ce qu'il venait faire ici. Puis il decida finalement de sa destination et fila voir son ami Ducky a la morgue.

Lorsqu'il penetra dans la salle d'autopsie, Gibbs trouva son ami occuppé a prelever quelquechose qu'il n'identifia pas du corps de son patient. Il resta alors collé contre le mur sans faire de bruit afin de ne pas deranger le practicien ni son jeune apprenti legiste. Il les regarda faire en souriant puis Ducky confia au jeune Palmer une mission que meme lui, etait capable de mener a bien. a savoir apporter des echantillons a Abby. Puis, toujours sans se retourner il poursuivit:

- Gibbs, tu aurais pu te joindre a nous. Je pense que notre ami l'amiral Barkam n'aurait rien dit. Qu'en penses tu Jimmy?

- Je, euh... Comment avez vous su qu'il etait la sans vous retournez?

- Vois tu, au cours d'un de mes voyages en Papouasie, la tribu locale m'a appris que pour se...

- Euh, Jimmy, il me semble que Ducky vous a confié quelquechose...

- Oui vous avez rasison, j'y vais tout de suite

- ... et vois tu... Oh, il est deja monté? Dommage ca devenait enfin interessant. _puis essuyant ses mains sur sa blouse il se rapprocha de son ami et l'interrogea_: Qu'y a t-il Jethro? Tu me sembles tout chamboulé. Rien de grave j'espere...?

- Je n'en sais rien. C'est bien ca qui m'inquiete.

- Assis toi. Tu es aussi pale qu'un linge. On dirait que tu as vu un fantome. D'apres mon pere les fantomes seraient des...

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. Je suis allé parler a... Enfin, je voulais juste leur rendre une petite visite apres toutes ces années et, elles etaient la. Toutes les 2.

- Je vois. Et de quoi t'es tu entretenu avec elles?

- De choses et d'autres. Tu sais, malgré ces années, elles n'ont pas changé. Elles sont telles que dans mon souvenir...

- Jethro, pardonne moi, mais... comment dire, techniquement parlant, tu n'as pas pu les voir...

- Je sais, moi meme je n'en reviens pas mais c'est vrai, _commenca il en faisant les 100 pas. _Je les ai vues, j'aurais meme pu prendre la petite dans mes bras_... il s'arette et soupire._ si tu l'avais vue, elle courait apres son ballon et riait pour un rien. Avant de partir, quand elle m'a sourit j'ai meme pu voir qu'il lui manquait une dent... _il sourit_ Oh, Ducky, comme dans mes souvenirs. Et sa mere, toujours aussi belle... Mais ce n'etaient pas elles. Juste une illusion n'est ce pas?

- Je dois t'avouer que je n'en sais rien. Scientifiquement parlant, c'est impossible mais... _il semble reflechir_. Je crois me souvenir qu'en 1998, un scientifique allemand a traité un patient qui... Non, je t'en parlerais plus tard ce n'est pas le moment. Je te conseille neanmoins de te reposer. Trop de stress peut conduire a une psychose nevrotique et entrainer des hallucinations paranoiaques qui par la sui...

- J'ai eu ma dose d'hallucinations pour la journée je vais m'en contenter. Sinon c'est Tony qui va souffrir...

- Tony, mais qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait dis moi?

- C'est plutot quelquechose qu'il n'a pas fait...

- Alors...?

- Merci Ducky. Amuse toi bien avec ton amiral!

Et il remonta jusqu'au 3eme etage. La il retrouva son equipe discutant alors de qui allait parler de leurs decouvertes au patron. Voyant qu'ils agissaient comme des gamins prets a tout pour s'attirer les faveurs de leur professeur il sourit. Il y a peu encore, Jethro avait l'impression d'etre le directeur d'une ecole maternelle face aux gamineries de Kate et Tony. Alors il n'etait guere etonné que cela se poursuive malgré son absence... A l'evocation de son ancien agent assassiné devant ses yeux il eut un pincement au coeur. Il regarda McGee qui avait egalement été present mais qui ne l'avait pas vue, Ziva, grace a qui Kate avait enfin pu etre vengée, et enfin Tony. Celui qui avait assisté a la scene plus qu'il ne l'aurait du. Plus que Gibbs meme. Il ferma les yeux afin de ne plus se torturer avec ca et il se rapprocha silencieusement du groupe et se positionna derriere eux, les mains croisées derriere son dos. Il les ecoutait sans rien dire puis lorsque le silence s'installa il leur demanda d'une voix plus forte que d'habitude:

- Alors qu'est ce que vous avez?

Ziva sursauta et McGee la regarda surpris puis il se retourna et constata la presence du patron.

- Je savais que t'etais la d'ailleurs on a bien avancés et...

- Vous etes vraiment pas bien! J'ai failli mourir de frayeur moi!

- C'est de trouille officier David, mais a l'avenir je tacherais de m'en souvenir... ceci dit... _il s'assit a son bureau attendant le rapport_

- On a un officier de la marine, _commenca Tim en hurlant_

- Pourquoi vous parlez aussi fort McGee?

- Quoi? Excusez moi, je vous entends pas bien a cause d'hier je...

- Le patron te demandait pourquoi tu parles aussi fort le bleu? _repeta Tony assez fort dans les oreilles de son collegue. De son coté Gibbs lui mimait ce qu'il voulait lui dire. frequentant Abby depuis longtemps maintenant, le jeune agent avait commencé a apprendre la LDS avec elle. _

- Il fait quoi la?

- Oh, il est juste en train de lui dire que la prochaine fois qu'il devients sourd il le tue...

- McGee n'est pas sourd et moi non plus...

- Non, toi tu as juste la vue qui baisse...

- Tony? _gronda Jethro en se retournant vers lui_

- Donc, le quartier maitre Robinshon, a été retrouvé pendu a domicile a 7h19. Les voisins ont voulu lui dire de baisser le son de sa stereo mais... Le pauvre n'y pouvait plus rien. Les policiers sur place ont...

- D'apres les 1ers examens tout est normal. Il s'est pendu et en est mort, _acheva Ziva_.

- Mais j'ai reussi a convaincre la police locale de nous envoyer le corps pour que Ducky fasse son autopsie. Il ne devrait pas tarder a arriver.

- Bon boulot Tony. McGee, vous... MCGEE! _gibbs lui parla en LDS et Ziva echangea un regard a Tony dans l'espoir qu'il pourrait lui traduire, mais le pauvre etait aussi perdu qu'elle. _

- Je lui ai juste donné quelques conseils pour qu'il recupere au plus vite toutes ses capacités. _voyant que ses 2 agents le regardaient toujours il ajouta de son ton habituel _(donc un peu agressif, juste un peu!) Quoi?

Les 2 agents balbutierent un "rien" et retournerent s'asseoir a leur place. Au meme moment, Gibbs se leva, attrappa sa veste et l'enfila. Il les regarda un long moment sans rien dire jusqu'a ce que les 3 (McGee y compris) remarquent qu'il les attendait. Il ne dit rien, passa de l'un a l'autre attendant qu'un daigne enfin a dire quelquechose.

- Tu attends quelquechose patron? _se hasarda alors notre pov Tony_

- Non, j'ai toujours aimé me tenir au milieu du bureau et vous regarder brasser de l'air. Bien sur que j'attends quelquechose! On va inspecter la scene, vous croyez quoi?

- Mais c'est a dire que la police a deja deplacé le corps et que les voisins...

- David! Regle n°3!

- Euh... Ne jamais croire que ce que l'on nous dit est vrai et toujours verifier par soi meme?

- Vous semblez en douter?

- Non, c'est juste que...

- Alors, on y va. tony voiture!

- Ca marche chef!

Et ils se mirent en route jusqu'au domicile du quartier maitre Robinshon. La police qui n'etait pas restée sur les lieux apres avoir relevé les emprentes avait posé des scellés sur les portes et fenetres. Gibbs, passant outre les regles comme a son habitude, se glissa sous l'une des lignes jaunes et sortit son passe partout afin d'ouvrir la porte; Au bout d'a peine 8secondes il tournait la poignée et penetrait dans l'appartement, suivi bientot de McGee, Ziva et Tony. Ils jeterent un 1er coup d'oeil rapide aux differentes pieces et s'attarderent finalement sur la chambre de ce dernier ou il s'etait finalement donné la mort.

- Drole d'endroit pour se pendre. Il aurait plutot pu se taillader les veines ou absorber des somniferes dans sa salle de bain, comme tout le monde, _commenca Tony en regardant vers le haut ou pendait encore a une poutre du plafond, la corde qui avait servi a tuer le marine_.

- Tres interressante ta reflexion, la prochaine fois propose la a la victime avant. ca nous permettra d'eviter d'enqueter...

- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que je vais en prendre un pour cogner contre l'autre? Bon, McGee, faites les relevés, Ziva vous l'aidez et toi ba... photos. Et plus vite que ca!

- Ok patron!

Ils quadrillerent le terrain aussi bien dans la chambre que dans les autres pieces, preleverent des echantillons de tout ce qui pouvait sembler suspect un peu partout dans l'espoir qu'Abby trouverait quelquechose. Ziva elle, se contentait de les aider et de repeter que ca ne servait a rien puisque le 1er rapport d'autopsie disait qu'il s'etait suicidé. Gibbs l'amenna alors pres de la commode et lui montra des traces au sol, preuve que le meuble avait été deplacé. Devant son sceptisime encore present, Gibbs se fia a son intuition et retira la couverture, devoilant ainsi une ouverture beante dans le matelas. Quelqu'un cherchait quelquechose et c'est pour ca que ce marine etait mort...

- Convaincue?

- Peut etre qu'avant de se donner la mort il a été pris d'une folie passagere? Ca arrive!

- Oui, et puis quand tu sais que tu vas te suicider, tu refais toujours ton lit... _lui repondit Tony_

- Quand je te dis que ce marine etait derangé! C'est bon, j'avoue que c'est trop bizarre. On ecarte la these de la coincidence?

- Je ne crois pas aux coincidences, _lui repondit tout simplement Gibbs._

Une fois que ce travail de relevé fut terminé, ils rangerent leurs ustensiles et Gibbs donna le feu vert pour rentrer. Il laissa encore Tony conduire et durant tout le trajet du retour il etait pensif. Quelquechose l'avait choqué chez ce marine, seulement il ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait. Un detail, une subtilité... Il savait ce qui clochait mais... Ils descendirent donner toutes leurs preuves a Abby qui les analyserait une fois que Tim aurait fini de lui installer un nouveau logiciel. L'heure du repas approchait. Ducky invita Ziva a dejeuner avec lui promettant a Gibbs de rentrer tot pour commencer son autopsie a la seule condition qu'il n'ait plus le ventre vide et que la jeune femme l'accompagne. Restait seulement Tony et Gibbs. Le jeune agent regarda son superieur esitant, puis s'avanca vers lui.

- Gibbs, arrete de te prendre autant la tete. Viens manger un ptit truc ca te fera du bien. C'est moi qui t'invite!

- Merci DiNozzo, mais tant que je ne saurais pas ce qui cloche... _Voyant qu'il n'abandonnerait pas, Tony se resigna et le laissa tranquille_.

Il quitta alors son bureau laissant son patron seul avec ses pensées. Anthony alluma alors son telephone cellulaire et nota la presence d'un appel en absence. Sans meme verifier le numero, il appela la seule personne susceptible d'avoir appelé. Ils se donnerent RDV dans un petit restaurant francais "le Rouge et le Noir". Quand il vit la jeune femme, il lui sourit et oublia legerement l'affaire sur laquelle il etait. La raison pour laquelle il voulait tant la voir etait qu'il aimait sa compagnie bien sur, mais aussi qu'il avait besoin d'elle plus que jamais. Les evenements de la veille lui revinrent en memoire et il balbutia une fois qu'ils furent a table:

- Angie, j'ai un probleme a propos de... _il se rapprocha de la table de facon a etre plus proche de sa cousine et baissa la voix_, de tu sais qui... Je crois que...

* * *

Vala!!! Alors? Vous croyiez que je mettrais ce qui se passait soi disant dans les vestiaires? Ba non, vu qu'en fait, c'est juste un delire de Gibbs dont on reparlera (peut etre) plus tard (si vous z'etes sages gnyah ah ah ah)... Euh, pourquoi yen a qui me regardent avec un regard mechant? j'ai rien fait moi!  
Euh, vous voulez le chapitre 5? Faut l'appeler bien fort. Faites comme moi: CHAPITRE 5! Voila continuez... °espere que ca fera diversion pour s'echapper° 


	5. Et si

Et!!!! Desolée pour le retard. Pardon pardon pardon... Bon sinon j'espere que je vous ai repondu a toutes. Les seules a qui j'ai rien repondu c'est parce qu'elles rewiewent en anonyme et la... pas possible de repondre!!! sinon ba je me defend. Je ne suis pas sadique. C'est pas moi, c'est eux, non mais! et pis les vestiaires? Quels vestiaires? loooool  
Aller, petit cadeau. retour d'Angie et... vestiaires!  
Bonne lecture, a tout de suite. Bisoooooooo

* * *

Angelina DiNozzo regardait son cousin sachant pertinament ce qu'il avait a lui dire. Elle restait silencieuse sachant que ce ne serait pas facile pour lui que de l'avouer. De lui avouer, ou de se l'avouer? Quoi qu'il en soit le jeune homme etait mal a l'aise. Angelina le comprenait tres bien.mais etant donné les circonstances, il fallait que le jeune homme parvienne a mettre un nom sur ce qui le troublait meme si tous les 2 n'avaient plus besoin d'en parler... Il esita de longues minutes, passant et reapassant inlassablement sa main dans ses cheveux. 

- Angie, comment reagirais tu si je t'annoncais que je crois que je suis devenu... euh... comment dire?

- homosexuel?

- Non! _se defendit il. _Jamais de la vie! Oh, je suis Anthony DiNozzo, fier et digne representant italien. Un beau male, seducteur avec de nombreuses conquetes a mon tableau de chasse...

- Gibbs, _repondit elle simplement_

- Quoi? Non! Lui c'est pas pareil c'est... _balbutia il_

- Tu as peur de quoi? Que je te pointe du doigt? Ca n'arrivera jamais. Quoique tu me dises. Tonio... Je te connais mieux que quicquonque et depuis peu, je me suis rendue compte que tu changeais. Ta facon de regarder les femmes n'est plus la meme et ta facon d'en parler non plus. Le seul sujet qui revient le plus souvent au cours de nos conversations c'est "gibbs" _elle sourit_. Je ne sais pas si tu es vraiment tombé amoureux de lui, mais quoiqu'il en soit, il a pris une tres grande valeur pour toi, tu ne peux pas dire le contraire.

- Il m'a sauvé la vie c'est a cause de ca que je pense aussi souvent a lui... Angie quand j'ai contracté l'Y-Pestis, je me suis battu pour toi, pour honorer notre promesse je te le jure. Mais c'etait trop dur. J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais t'abandonner mais... Gibbs est arrivé, visiblement angoissé, il a passé le sas de decontammination, s'est approché de moi sans tenir compte des risques eventuels et des recommandations du docteur Pitt... Il est venu a mes cotés et m'a ordonné de vivre. Il ne me l'a pas demandé, non. C'etait ce qu'il voulait et je l'ai fait. Tu sais peut etre que je me suis fait des idées, je sais pas, j'etais dans un etat pas possible mais, je crois me souvenir de certains details auxquels j'ai prété attention bien plus tard. Par exemple je crois me souvenir qu'en plus de tenir l'une de mes mains, lorsqu'il s'est penché discretement a mon oreille pour m'ordonner de vivre, il me semble qu'il m'a effleuré la joue de ses levres comme pour me donner un dernier baiser si je ne parvenais pas a survivre... _voyant que sa cousine aquiessait cette revelation en silence il se reprit_. mais non! c'etait dans mon delire! pourquoi Gibbs m'aurait il prit la main? Afin de me rassurer? Non! Et pis, il n'est pas du genre a m'embrasser, plutot a me frapper. D'ailleurs il l'a fait...

- Je n'en suis pas si sure... _lacha Angelina pensive_

- Si, je te garantis qu'il.. Quoi?

- Tonio, je ne m'avance pas mais, hier en l'observant j'ai noté certaines choses. Je sais seulement avec la plus grande certitude que pour lui tu as une enorme valeur. Tu n'es pas un simple agent. Il tient a toi, plus qu'il ne le devrait et plus qu'il ne le voudrait. Je ne sais pas jusqu'ou il serait pret a aller pour toi, mais sois sur qu'il irait loin. Tu comptes pour lui tout comme il compte pour toi. Je sais meme qu'il n'est pas si insensible que ca a ton charme, meme si ca ne veut pas dire que... _murmurra elle plus pour elle meme que pour lui_

- Il s'est marrié 3 fois. Avec des femmes!!! Je n'ai aucune chance Angie. En plus c'est un marine et l'homosexualité, c'est le genre de choses qui fait mauvais effet...

- Tout comme un divorce alors 3... Arrette de partir sur une base negative. Provoque le de facon a voir si tu declenches chez lui ce qu'il declenche chez toi... _lacha elle avec un sourire enigmatique_

- Toi tu sais quelquechose...

- Oui! _repondit elle avec un grand sourire_

- Dis moi!

- Non!

- Angie... Je vais craquer... Tu sais pas ce que c'est que de te retrouver avec un homme qui te plait, de fantasmer sur lui et d'en arriver a...

- Oui?

- C'est pas le genre de choses qu'on raconte a une femme

- Depuis quand je suis une femme a tes yeux et non plus celle a qui tu peux tout dire?

- Angie je te dirais tout mais la, c'est genant et tu peux pas comprendre.

- Ah non?

- Tu n'es pas faite de la meme facon qu'un homme on va dire. c'est pour ca que tu peux pas comprendre que...

- Ooooo, je vois. ton patron t'a donc fait de l'effet et tu en as eu une...

- Pas qu'une... _voyant qu'il venait de se trahir il lui lanca _Arrette de me faire parler!

- Non, j'aime bien... Daiiiii, dimmi Tonio... Ti prego, per me... (aller, dis moi Tony... je t'en prie, pour moi)

- Angie j'ai dit non! Tu peux pas comprendre a quel point c'est frustrant de t'endormir plein de desir inassouvi pour une personne et de devoir te contenter dans des reves plus que deplacés...

- Tu serais etonné de savoir jusqu'ou je suis allée... _dit elle rougissante. devant le regard etonné d'Anthony elle poursuivit_. A l'epoque ou Alessandro semblait ne pas s'interesser a moi, j'ai passé un nombre incalculable de nuits a m'immaginer avec lui en train de... _elle se mord la levre_. On va dire qu'il y a eu beaucoup de matins ou je me suis reveillée en sueur, les draps emmelés autour de moi et le souffle court.

- Tu revais que toi et lui vous...

- Que moi surtout! Je revais de lui faire tout ce que son corps m'inspirait...

- Angelina DiNozzo! Tu devrais avoir honte

- Honte? Ca non. La sexualité est une chose merveilleuse, les fantasmes egalement. Alessandro a viré au vert en entendant les miens pourtant, une fois assouvi il en a été bien satisfait egalement.

- Je ne faisais pas reference au se... tu quoi? Non ca va aller. Je veux garder l'image pure et innocente que j'ai de toi _ils se sourient puis Tony semble changer de conversation_. Angie, tu me laisses vivre chez toi le temps que ma plomberie soir reparée?

- Et Gibbs?

- Il comprendra. Disons que, surtout apres ce que tu viens de me dire, je ne me sens pas de retourner chez lui et de peut etre le revoir sortant de sa douche...

- oooo il est comment?

- Ouah, bien m... he!

- eh!

- non

- aller

- non

- s'il te plait...

- je ne veux pas y repenser

- il t'a fait de l'effet!

- un peu j'avoue mais... arrette ca tout de suite! non le probleme n'est pas la. C'est juste que ce matin au bureau j'ai fait une gaffe et... J'en ai encore honte

- qu'est ce que tu as fait?

- rien j'ai mimé Mcgee en train de se... enfin... tu vois il est arrivé a moitié sourd et quand Ziva m'a demandé de lui expliquer, pour rigoler je lui ai dit que...

- Ah... et Gibbs a vu?

- pire. Il m'a dit " Si tu t'avises de refaire ca en ma presence et je te laisserais passer tes journées a t'entrainer chez toi... " et la...

- tu t'es immaginé en train de lui prouver?

- et pas qu'un peu...

- je comprends et je pense que j'aurais reagi de la meme facon.

- mais le pire c'est lui. Passé un moment, il a bloqué sur moi comme s'il partait dans ses pensées. On aurait dit que lui aussi s'immaginait un scenario peu convenable dans sa tete... Mais ca c'etait encore mon imagination; Gibbs n'est pas le genre d'homme a avoir des fantasmes, et encore moins avec un autre homme...

- mmmm, peut etre, _repondit elle en se levant et reglant la moitié de la note (regle qu'ils ont instauré entre eux des années auparavant) _pourtant... _elle repense a la reaction de Jethro lorsqu'elle l'avait vu avec la photo d'Anthony dans les mains. Les joues rougies, les levres humides et les yeux etincellants_."comme s'il avait ressenti quelquechose pour Tony a travers cette photo" _elle sourit certaine de ses conclusions_.

- A quoi tu penses?

- Moi? A rien!

- Menteuse. Dis moi..

- T'as pas voulu me dire a quoi tu avais pensé par rapport a ton cher patron, je te dis pas non plus ce a quoi je viens de penser. je peux etre une vraie gamine je te rappelle.

- Normal, tu n'as que 26ans et tu as grandi avec moi...

- Autant dire que j'ai pas été aidée! _ils rigolent tous les 2 puis Anthony la prend tendrement dans ses bras avant de regler sa part_.

- Bon qu'est ce que je fais?

- Tu retournes a ton travail, tu ne baves pas trop sur ce cher Gibbs et ce soir tu me racontes comment ca s'est passé et ce a quoi tu as pensé sur lui dans les moindres details...

- Angie tu n'as pas quelques manques a ce niveau en ce moment? Vu la facon dont tu en parles...

- J'y peux rien si mes hormones me travaillent en ce moment... Je veux dire, c'est surement du a l'absence d'Ale "_et au fait que je sois enceinte_"

- Mouais... _commenca il en sortant du restaurant_ Bon, j'ai encore un peu de temps. Je t'appelle un taxi?

- Nan, je suis grande. aller file, _lui dit elle en l'embrassant sur la joue avant de se diriger d'un coté_.

Il la regarda s'eloigner quelques instants puis glissa ses lunettes sur son nez tout comme sa cousine l'avait fait un peu avant lui. Il n'y avait pas specialement de soleil etant donné qu'on etait en plein mois d'octobre mais... c'est ca la classe italienne! Il remonta egalement le col de son blouson et se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers les locaux du NCIS. Il n'avait pas pris sa voiture pour venir jusqu'au restaurant histoire de changer un peu. il passa devant une agence de voyages et sourit en voyant ecrit certaines destinations telles "Porto Rico", "week end a Venise, Paris"... des villes qu'il aimait beaucoup mais dans lesquelles il ne pourrait aller que lorsqu'il aura des vacances c'est a dire dans beaucoup trop longtemps et dans lesquelles il aurait bien aimé emmener gibbs... _ca suffit! pense plutot a ton enquete et a ton marine pendu!_

En passant devant le café preferé de Gibbs, il s'y arretta et lui acheta son breuvage vital. Histoire de se faire pardonner le malentedu de ce matin. Il en profita pour s'acheter egalement quelques beignets dont il raffolait. Puis il reprit son chemin, souriant au passage a de charmantes demoiselles afin de prouver a sa cousine qu'elle se trompait. ou peut etre afin de se prouver qu'il aimait toujours les femmes? Il penetra ensuite dans les locaux du NCIS, salua les differents membres qu'il n'avait pas vu ce matin, puis s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur. Il appuya sur la touche 3 et se laissa porter. Lorsqu'il sortit de la cabine il constata que personne de son equipe n'etait present. Etonné il s'approcha du bureau de son patron, y deposa le café puis regagna le sien et s'y installa. Au meme moment, Tim arriva et s'excusa de son retard avant de s'asseoir, bientot imité par Ziva. Mais ou pouvait donc bien etre Gibbs?

**LJG/ADN/LJG/ADN/LJG/ADN/LJG/ADN/LJG/ADN/LJG/ADN/LJG/ADN/LJG/ADN/LJG/ADN/LJG/ADN/LJG/ADN/LJG/ADN/**

Tony venait de partir et l'avait laissé seul. C'est lui qui l'avait voulu apres tout. cette enquete le perturbait. Un detail sur la scene du crime le chiffonait, mais il n'arrivait pas a trouver lequel. Il passait et repassait sans arret les differentes pieces de l'appartement dans sa tete et parvenait toujours a la meme conclusion. Quelquechose n'avait pas sa place chez ce jeune marine. Mais quoi? Il s'etait levé, dirigé vers la fenetre et avait tenté de faire le vide. Trop de pensées circulaient dans sa tete depuis ce matin. Anthony qui avait dormi chez lui, lui qui avait revé de lui... _Nan, pas ca. Tu es trop vieux et ce n'est pas ton style. Trouve toi une autre rousse Jethro. Une rousse_... En parlant de rousse, il en avait vu une ce matin, (enfin 2)mais techniquement parlant, c'etait impossible. Pourtant ca ne l'empechait pas d'etre persuadé que c'etait elles. Mais pourquoi apres toutes ces années avait il eu le besoin d'aller les voir? _Parceque depuis quelques temps, tu ne sais plus ou tu en es. Et comme elle te connait mieux que toi_... Jethro ne supportait plus cette petite voix dans sa tete. Celle qui lui disait a quel point Tony etait seduisant, et qu'il etait temps pour lui de passer le pas et d'oublier qu'elles n'etaient plus.

_Mais j'aime les femmes! Je me suis marrié 4... 3 fois. Je n'aime pas Anthony_. Non, tu ne l'aimes pas. C'est pour ca que lorsque tu as appris qu'il etait contamminé tu as cru que le monde s'arrettait de tourner. Tu t'es senti vide et seul. Tu as couru a Bethesda, tu lui as ordonné de vivre et tu as meme failli l'embrasser. _Je n'allais pas l'embrasser c'est juste que... que je me suis rendu compte que s'il partait, je serais une fois de plus seul. Je ne voulais pas le perdre. Et je ne le veux toujours pas_.

Une fois parvenu a cette conclusion qu'il n'admettait pas, Jethro tapa rageusement de la main contre la fenetre. Il se retourna et regarda vers le bureau de Tony. Malgré l'absence de son agent, il entendait malgré tout l'eclat de sa voix et parvenait meme a le voir assis comme s'il n'etait pas parti. Puis il repensa a la journée de ce matin et de sa colere par rapport a Tony. "je te donnerais l'occasion de me prouver a quel point tu es doué dans ce domaine" Il n'avait pas pu lui dire ca. Et pourtant, pourtant... Il se souvint de la sensation qu'il avait eprouvée et de son envie de partir s'enfermer avec Anthony. Decidement il se faisait vieux. Si ca continuait, il allait sauter sur Anthony et lui faire part de toutes les idées qu'il avait eu pendant la nuit a son sujet. _MAis Anthony n'est pas comme toi. Il est jeune et aime les femmes. La preuve: il adore vanter ses prouesses. Meme s'il t'apprecie beaucoup, tu ne l'attires pas_...  
Pourtant ca ne l'empechait pas de repenser a certaines actions qu'il avait immaginées avec lui. Rougissant et sentant qu'une certaine partie de son anatomie n'allait pas tarder a exploser, il decida de se calmer et de prendre la douche qu'il aurait du prendre depuis la veille deja. Il abandonna son bureau et se hata vers les vestiares. Les vestiaires... De l'eau froide, tres froide... Voila ce dont il avait besoin.

**LJG/ADN/LJG/ADN/LJG/ADN/LJG/ADN/LJG/ADN/LJG/ADN/LJG/ADN/LJG/ADN/LJG/ADN/LJG/ADN/LJG/ADN/LJG/ADN/**

Les 3 agents discuterent un peu durant l'absence de leur patron. Anthony apprenant que Gibbs n'avait prevenu personne, cacha son inquietude. _De l'inquietude? Oh, Anthony, c'est Gibbs. Tu veux qu'il lui arrive quoi_? Decidement, sa conversation avec Angelina n'avait servi a rien. Et si elle avait raison? Et si il etait vraiment attiré par son patron? Attiré oui, il ne pouvait plus le nier. PAs depuis ce matin ou il l'avait vu a la sortie de sa douche... _Du calme, du calme. Tu respires, tu te calmes et tu bosses. Nan, d'abord, tu vas te rafraichir. Si jamais Gibbs arrive et qu'il te voit dans cet etat il va encore se poser des questions_. C'est la raison pour laquelle il se leva, abandonna ses collegues et se dirigea vers les vestiaires. Aparement quelqu'un prenait sa douche. _Ya pas que moi a avoir des problemes de tuyauterie ca me rassure_! Il se pencha sur le lavabo et se passa de l'eau fraiche sur le visage. Il attrappa la serviette qui se trouvait posée la pour se tamponner le visage quand la porte de la douche s'ouvrit. Il en lacha la serviette.

- Gibbs...

- Tres perspicace DiNozzo. Aurais tu l'obligeance de me donner ma serviette s'il te plait?

- Euh, tu... tu es...

Le jeune agent ne parvenait pas a articuler. C'etait la 2eme fois qu'il voyait son patron sortir de la douche. _Oui mais ce matin il portait une serviette autour de la taille et la... _Il ne parvenait pas a detacher son regard du corps de son patron. Nu devant lui et ruisselant d'eau. Il deglutit conscient qu'il etait literrallement en train de mater son patron. "ne baves pas trop sur ce cher Gibbs" resonnait la voix d'Angie dans sa tete. _trop tard_... Il releva alors le visage vers celui de son patron qui etonament ne le regardait pas en colere. Non. Anthony pouvait deceler une certaine lueur dans ses yeux. Seulement cette lueur ne lui disait ren qui vaille. Esitant face a ce regard qu'il ne connaissait pas, Anthony tendit la servitte a son patron qui au lieu de la poser autour de ses hanches, se posta face au miroir a coté d'Anthony et se tapota les epaules et le dos afin d'absorber l'eau qui ruissellait sur son corps. Tony se deplaca legerement et ferma les yeux. gibbs qui etait face au miroir ne voyait son agent que grace a son reflet. Il se sourit satisfait. Puis il attacha finalement la serviette sur sa taille, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et regarda Tony. Celui ci se retourna alors vers son patron et le regarda difficilement dans les yeux...

* * *

Alors? On tape 6 ou pas? 66666666666666666666666666666666? Non? Oh... Je vous compend. Je croyais vous envoyer ce chapitre assez vite mais il me plaisiat jamais alors j'ai tout reecrit 3fois... Et la quand je voulais le publier, paf! envie de reparler du vestiare... J'ai bien fait? Non? Ooooo pas taper... Enfin si, mais que si c'est pour dire 6!  
PS: _Alice_, tu crois qu'ils vont l'avoir leur crise cardiaque du zizi? 

Bisoooooooooooooooooo


	6. 1er pas

he he he! Me revoila avec un nouveau chapitre. Et pour celles qui me trouvient sadique, vous n'avez rien vu!!! Gnya ha ha ha ah!!!! (mais non, je suis pas mechante, hein que c'est vrai?) les filles vous etes tjs la? Aller, bonne lecture... Ah oui, vous me direz ce que vous avez pensé de la fin. Vu que quelqu'un m'a rewiewé pour demandé un "chapitre avec echange de salive et autres substances corporelles"...  
A tout de suite... Bisooooo

* * *

Comment reagir dans une telle situation? Comment peut on soutenir le regard de la personne qui nous met dans un etat pas possible? Voila le genre de questions que se posait le jeune Anthony DiNozzo a ce moment. Il se trouvait coincé malgré lui dans les vestiaires du NCIS, en compagnie de son cher patron, Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Ce qui aurait pu etre amusant s'il ne l'avait pas vu au sortir de sa douche c'est a dire completement nu, degoulinant d'eau, et fichtrement sexy pour un homme de son age_. D'ailleurs quel age a il_? C'etait la 2eme fois depuis ce matin et autant dire que la 1ere il avait eu du mal a controler ses pulsions mais la...

Et dire que Gibbs semblait prendre un malin plaisir a voir son agent aussi gené... Pourtant, se retrouver nu devant quelqu'un n'est pas le genre de chose que l'on aime. meme s'il s'agit de la personne avec qui on aimerait... Quoiqu'il en soit, seul Anthony paraissait mal a l'aise. Il tentait par tous les moyens de detourner son regard du corps de son patron. Nu... _Ne pas penser a la nudité du boss, ne pas baisser les yeux, ne pas... ne pas lui sauter dessus. Dire a cette sensation etrange qui me parcourt de ne pas exploser, dire a cette partie de mon corps que ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment de s'exiter_... Bien qu'il se soit detourné, Anthony avait comme l'impression que Jethro le fixait de son regard transpercant a travers le reflet du miroir. mais c'etait stupide, pourquoi l'aurait il observé? Il devinait que Gibbs se sechait tranquillement sans plus se soucier de lui. Puis il constata qu'il n'entendait plus rien. Gibbs devait avoir enfin fini et s'etre attaché la serviette autour de la taille.

Il se retourna alors lentement vers lui et osa enfin le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il ancra ses prunelles marron-vert dans celles azurrées de son patron. Ce qu'il y lu ne l'aida pas a se sentir mieux. En effet, il pouvait y deceler une lueur malsaine. Seulement il ne parvenait pas a savoir de quelle lueur il s'agissait car jamais auparavant il ne l'y avait lue. Il deglutit lentement et tenta de calmer les battements de son coeur qui menacait d'exploser hors de sa poitrine. Il voulut egalement calmer une certaine capricieuse, mais la presence de son patron ne faisait qu'accentuer le desir de cette derniere. Une douche. Il faudrait qu'il prenne une douche. Et cette fois, pas question de se contenter d'eau tiede. Non. la il sentait qu'il aurait besoin d'eau froide. Gelée meme. Mais comment expliquer a Gibbs le fait qu'il prenne une douche en plein milieu de l'apres midi? D'ailleurs, pourquoi gibbs avait il pris une douche, se demanda il alors. Il regarda son patron de facon intensive mais ne parvint pas a percer ce dernier a jour.

Gibbs de son coté semblait jubiler en silence. En effet, il remarquait le trouble qu'il inspirait a son agent _a charge de revanche. _Puis gibbs se saisit de ses habits au grand dam de Tony. Il enfila ses vetements et jetait de temps en temps de discrets regards a Tony. Bon Tony semblait mal a l'aise, c'etait un bon debut. De 2 choses l'une. Soit le jeune Anthony partageait les memes sensations que lui a son encontre, soit le fait de cotoyer un homme nu le mettait mal a l'aise. Cela aurait été étonnant vu que Tony avait pendant de longues années été un sportif de haut niveau. Cela impliquait donc qu'il avait partagé les vestiaires, et les douches avec d'autres, nus qui plus est... _Tu respires, tout ce passe dans ta tete. Gibbs n'est pas la a te torturer, il n'est pas nu il n'est pas_...

- Tony, qu'est ce que tu voulais?

- Quoi? Euh rien, je... _voulais prendre une douche tout comme toi tu viens de le faire_... Mais comment se fait il que toi, tu aies pris une douche a une heure aussi... euh, pourquoi maintenant? _Jethro reflechit a la vitesse de l'eclair et sortit la 1ere chose qui lui traversa l'esprit_

- Café, _grogna il_

- Euh, excuse moi mais je vois pas bien ou tu veux...

- J'ai renversé du café, donc je me suis changé et j'en ai profité pour me doucher car cela avait traversé mes habits.

- J'ignorais que l'odeur du café te derangeait! _lanca stupidement Tony afin de detendre l'atmosphere_

- Il y a enormement de choses que tu ignores a mon sujet et que tu ne connaitras jamais DiNozzo.

A peine ses mots eurent ils franchi ses levres qu'il le regretta. Ce n'etait pas ca qu'il voulait dire. De plus la reaction de tony l'avait surpris bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. En effet, le jeune agent baissa les yeux et se detourna de son patron. Il traina peniblement les pieds au sol et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la porte laissant son boss seul avec ses petits secrets qu'il ne connaitrait jamais, comme si cette reflexion l'avait blessé plus que l'on aurait pu s'y attendre. Il s'arretta un moment a la porte puis posa sa main sur la poignée. _Il va s'en aller Jethro, et s'il le fait, ca sera fini pour de bon. Qu'est ce qui sera fini? Il n'y a rien. Pas encore du moins_... Jethro inspira un bon coup et lanca

- DiNozzo. _aucune reaction de l'interessé. _Tony! _il se tourna lentement vers son patron les yeux toujours au sol_. Tony je...

- Je sais patron, pas grave. _Gibbs s'etait discretement rapproché de son agent et se tenait assez proche de lui de facon a pouvoir le tenir si l'envie l'en prenait (et y'avait pas que cette envie qui le prenait)_

- Non. Je, euh... Je suis desolé Tony

- quoi? "_Gibbs s'excuse... par rapport a moi? Et si_?" Euh, regle n°6 patron, r_epondit machinalement Tony en se frottant les cheveux_

- regle n°6?

- Ba oui, tu sais, ne jamais s'excuser et tout..

- Je connais parfaitement sa signification mais... Je suis desolé de t'avoir repondu ca comme ca

- Oh, c'est rien boss. T'as eu raison, je suis trop curieux et ta vie ne me regarde pas...

Tout en parlant, Anthony agitait sa main afin de mieux se faire comprendre _(un vrai italien a toujours besoin de voir ses paroles accompagnées de gestes. Parole d'italienne!!!_) Jethro implacable s'en saisit. Il tint la main d'Anthony un long moment dans la sienne. Leur 2 mains liées l'une a l'autre. Anthony etonné du geste de son patron plongea son regard dans le sien, et ce qu'il y lu, l'etonna d'avantage. Il eut meme l'impression que Gibbs lui caressait la main _Non mais tu delires? Pourquoi_...? Il se rapprocha de son patron et se demanda si ce qu'il s'apprettait a faire en valait le coup. _A coup sur, Gibbs va me renvoyer, peut etre meme me tuer... Tant pis_. Il devait essayer pour savoir. Non. "Fais le ou ne le fais pas. Il n'y a pas d'essais" resonna la voix de maitre Yoda dans sa tete. Il se sourit mentalement. Meme dans un moment pareil son esprit le bombardait de references cinematographiques. Voyant que Gibbs ne s'etait pas eloigné il tenta le tout pour le tout et leva timidement la main qu'il avait encore de libre vers le visage de son patron. Il allait en caresser les courbes lorsque...

- Tony, ca fait... Patron? Mais qu'est ce que vous... _commenca alors McGee en voyant son patron et Anthony qui s'etaient lachés mais pas pour autant éloignés_

- A votre avis Mcgee? On a l'air de faire quoi la?

- Ba justement je sais pas je...

- c'est ca le probleme le bleu tu ne sais rien et...

- Tony...

- Ok ok c'est bon. Tu voulais quoi au fait?

- Ba j'etais venu te chercher pour te dire que Ziva et moi on avait eu le frere du marine au telephone et qu'il...

- Bon boulot McGee,

Gibbs felicita son agent et sortit du vestiare en passant entre ses 2 agents. Il se dirigea vers son bureau, attrappa le gobelet de café qui y etait et l'avala d'une traite. Il s'assit et attendit les conclusions de ses enqueteurs. Apparement le jeune quartier maitre avait en sa possession quelquechose de tres important. D'apres son frere c'est cet objet qui etait la cause de sa mort. Jamais il ne se serait suicidé. Si jamais on retrouvait la piece en question, on pourrait retrouver le coupable. L'equipe retourna alors sur les lieux du crime et reexamina l'appartement piece par piece. Ils ne laisserent aucun objet a sa place tournant et retournant tout, sens dessus dessous. _Il y a quelquechose qui n'a rien a faire ici_, ne cessait de rabattre Gibbs. Et il avait raison. Anthony qui fouillait la salle de bain hasarda son regard sur un produit qui a 1ere vue pouvait sembler totalement banal mais pas ici...

- Ziva, tu utilises quoi comme shampoing?

- Quoi?

- Je te demande ca car recement j'ai vu une pub ou la femme semblait prendre son pied rien qu'en se lavant les... _Gibbs qui été trop loin pour le frapper lui balanca quelquechose au visage_

- Pour ta gouverne, pas besoin de produit miracle. j'ai deja quelqu'un qui s'occupe de me faire prendre mon pied...

- Ton pedicure? _McGee lacha un petit ricanement et Gibbs sourit_

- Ah ah, tres amusant. Quoiqu'il en soit sache qu'a chaque fois, il m'emmenne au Niagara.

- C'est au... Nan, laisse tomber.

- DiNozzo, pourquoi cette question?

- Ba parceque je trouve que la vie de Ziva manque un peu de piment et que peut etre elle...

- A propos du shampoing DiNozzo

- Ah ba... Regarde. _Il tend le flacon a Gibbs_. On sait que Robinshon n'avait pas de petite amie et qu'il vivait seul or... Regarde bien ce qui est ecrit. Ah non t'as pas tes lunettes sur toi je vais le faire pour toi. "cheveux longs, frisés ou bouclés" c'est pas un shampoing qu'on trouve facilement, je le sais vu qu'Angie s'en sert... tu crois que? _Gibbs ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Il devissa le flacon et le vida. c'est alors qu'un microfilm s'en echappa_. Ouah, comme dans les vieux James Bond...

- McGee, envoyez ca a Abby. On remballe!

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils regagneret les locaux du NCIS. McGee descendit porter le microfilm a Abby pour qu'elle l'analyse. Pendant ce temps, Gibbs alla se chercher un autre café et Tony et Ziva se chamaillerent pour ne pas changer; Au moins il pouvait penser a autre chose que ce qui c'etait passé. _Qui ne s'etait PAS passé_. Puis ils descendirent lorsqu'Abby les appella afin de leur faire part de ses decouvertes. Comme toujours, elle se lanca dans une seried d'explication que ni Gibbs, Ziva ou Tony ne comprirent. Seul McGee semblait suivre sa logique. Puis voyant que ca ne servait a rien de tout detailler, elle expliqua simplement qu'apparement, Ronbinshon avait decouvert quelquechose et la personne qu'il faisait chanter en avait eu assez.  
Ils chercherent alors l'identité du mysterieux individu et decouvrerent qu'en realité il s'agissait... de l'epouse du frere du quartier maitre Robinshon. Il avait decouvert son infidelité et menacait de tout reveler a son frere. C'est pourquoi, avec l'aide de son amant, elle l'avait éliminé. Gibbs l'interrogea, et elle avoua expliquant que ca n'aurait pas du se passer comme ca... Fin de l'enquete. Il etait tard. c'etait quasi les 22h. Ils commanderent quelquechose a manger le temps que chacun termine de taper son rapport. Comme a son habitude, tony etait le dernier. c'est alors que son telephone sonna. Etonné par l'heure aussi tardive et le fait qu'il ait changé recement de numero et que presque personne ne connaisse celui ci, il decrocha une voix legerement inquiete.

- Agent Anthony DINozzo

- ...

- Vous... ecoutez, arrettez vos petites menaces ca ne... _commenca il d'une voix que Jethro trouva un peu trop tremblante a son gout_

- ...

- Non, je, attendez je... Roooo, _dit il en raccrochant furieusement_

- Un probleme DiNozzo? _demanda gibbs sans lever les yeux de ce qu'il faisait_

- Non, ca va, tout baigne, _mentit il en se levant pour deposer le dossier sur le bureau de son patron_

- Tu as pourtant bien dit "menaces" _lacha il en relevant les yeux_

- Oh, c'est rien. Un malade qui s'amuse a m'appeler anonymement pour me dire qu'il me fera souffrir, ou qu'il me tuera ca depend des fois... Ca faisait 2mois que je n'y avais pas pensé t'en fais pas... Je suis un grand garcon!

- Tony, fais quand meme attention on ne sait jamais jusqu'ou peuvent aller ces détraqués.Tu as bien vu cette enquete... Tu aurais du m'en parler et je t'aurais mis sous ecoute.

- Je suis grand boss. C'est juste un malade. A 2 ou 3 reprises j'ai recu des lettres anonymes c'est vrai, mais je ne pense pas qu'il passe a l'acte avec moi. Pas de soucis...

- Ne sois pas si insouciant DiNozzo. Fais bien attention a toi. _Tout comme moi je vais le faire meme si tu ne t'en rends pas compte. il ne t'arrivera rien je ne le permetterais pas_. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'... _le telephone de Tony sonna a nouveau et Gibbs decrocha a la place de son agent _Qui etes vous, que voulez vous? _aboya il visiblement agacé_

- Je, euh... Gibbs?

- Angelina... pardonnez moi. vous allez bien?

- Tres bien je vous remercie. Pardon si je vous derange mais j'aurais juste aimé savoir si mon Tony allait bientot se decider a rentrer. Je lui ai preparé a manger mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de l'attendre. Etant donné que je suis un peu fatiguée, c'etait juste pour le prevenir que j'allais me coucher.

- Tony rentre chez vous? Mais je... _il lance un regard a Tony qui detourne la tete._

- C'est moi qui lui ai demandé, _ment Angie sentant une tension parmi les 2 hommes_. Je ne me sens pas tres bien alors... Mais il est a vous pour la nuit et toutes celles d'apres si vous le desirez. _lacha elle de facon enigmatique_ _un sourire certain aux levres_ Je peux...

- Non, non c'est juste que j'ai cru... Non rien. De toute facon il a fini. i_l posa la main sur le combiné et dit_ Tony, file, ta cousine t'attend. _Puis reprenant Angie _Passez une bonne soirée Angelina, a bientot

- A bientot, agent Gibbs, _lacha elle avant de raccrocher_

Il raccrocha le telephone de Tony et le deposa sur son bureau. Il se campa face a lui et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Tony qui était assis le regardait sans rien dire. Il avait seulement enfilé sa veste et attendait patiement. Gibbs se dirigea alors sans un mot vers son bureau, attrappa son blouson et fit signe a Anthony de se lever et de le suivre. La journée etait finie. Ils allaient chacun retourner de leur coté. Seuls... Et non pas l'un avec l'autre.

Ils prirent l'ascenseur en silence accompagnés seulement de leur malaise respectif et d'un manque flagrant, du fait de se retrouver ensemble apres ce qui aurait du se passer dans les vestiaires. Et qu'est ce qui aurait du se passer d'ailleurs? Alors que la cabine parvenait au sous sol, elle s'immobilisa dans un grand soubresaut. Anthony surpris, vacilla un peu et se retrouva collé contre Jethro. Il ne bougea pas et ils resterent dans cette position_ (ô combien agreable!_) quelques instants. C'est alors que leurs levres s'effleurerent l'espace d'a peine quelques secondes sans pour autant chercher a appronfondir leur baiser. C'etait juste une 1ere approche, leur 1ere tentative. Puis la porte s'ouvrit et Gibbs se hata machinalement vers sa voiture tout comme le faisait Anthony. Comme s'il ne s'etait rien passé et pourtant tous 2 ne savaient plus ou ils en etaient bien que ce ne soit qu'un simple baiser. Simple baiser? Pour eux c'etait bien plus que de voir leurs levres soudées a celles de l'autre. C'etait...

Alors que chacun des 2 se dirigeait d'un coté opposé a l'autre, leurs pensées ne cessaient de s'entrecroiser. Ils repensaient tous 2 a ce qui venait a peine de se passer. Leur baiser. Enfin, leurs levres collées l'espace d'a peine une seconde... Lequel des 2 avait osé franchir le cap? Anthony qui avait chuté contre son patron ou Jethro lorsqu'il l'avait receptionné? Et s'il s'agissait tout simplement d'un desir mutuel? Quoiqu'il en soit, ils n'auraient pas la reponse ce soir. Cela valait peut etre mieux ainsi. C'est pourquoi ils grimperent chacun dans leur vehicule et ne se dirent meme pas "bonsoir" Non. Ca aurait été trop dur que de se dire aurevoir apres ca, meme si ce n'etait apparement rien...

* * *

Alors? recule et se retrouve dos a un mur Ca va quoi de nouveau? Quoi mais je... Non, pas sadique c'est juste eux qui... se decale discretement d'un coté hein? je... regarde ses rewieweuses un ptit 7 pour la route? tente un sourire a la DiNozzo mais ca marche pas  
Mais euh, c'est pas ma faute. Ca aurait du se terminer avant l'ascenseur mais on m'avait demandé un tit chapitre avec echange de salive alors... ok, ya pas eu echange de salive mais l'intention y etait Aller soyez gentilles...

Bisoooooooo?


	7. Tony, je

He!!! Je suis la! Non, pas la. La! lol, desolée. Bon, ba un ptit chapitre comme ca. Merci pour vos rewiews NON je suis pas sadique, OUImoi aussi je suis restée sur ma faim. (un ptit Gibbs nu... quoi? Ok je le laisse a Tony) MAis quand meme. C'est mon histoire! Bon aller, je vous laisse et oubliez pas de voter... !!! C'est gratuit et ca fait toujurs plaisir a l'auteur. Mais je vous fait confiance.  
Bisooooooooooo

* * *

_Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait? Pourquoi est ce que...? _voila ce que se demandaient inlassablement nos 2 agents sur le chemin du retour. Chacun de son coté pensait a exactement la meme chose que l'autre. Ce baiser... Enfin, le pseudo baiser. Leurs levres soudées a celles de l'autre, les unissant ainsi d'une facon plus intime qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. _J'ai embrassé Tony, j'ai... Pour la 2nde fois de ma vie. Et jamais il ne saura pour la 1ere_... Gibbs pensait a ce qui venait de se passer alors qu'il rentrait chez lui. Bizarement, ca ne l'avait pas dérangé d'embrasser un autre homme. _Si on peut appeler ca embrasser_! _Bon sang Gibbs, reprends toi. Regle n°12_... C'etait lui qui l'avait instaurée apres tout, alors mieux valait qu'il s'y tienne.

_Il ne m'a pas tué. Je l'ai embrassé et il s'est laissé faire. Oh mon Dieu! J'ai embrassé un homme... Enfin si Kate etait toujours la, elle dirait que ce n'est pas la 1ere fois_... Voila ce a quoi pensait Anthony. Il venait d'embrasser ou de se faire embrasser (par) son patron(?) Quoiqu'il en soit, le resultat etait le meme. Il se sentait soulagé meme s'il redoutait de devoir retourner au bureau le lundi... Comment pourrait il faire face a son patron sachant qu'il n'avait meme pas daigné lui dire au revoir avant de s'en aller? Il lui avait laissé la vie sauve, mais il allait lui faire payer. Quoique... Peut etre que non. Peut etre que Gibbs avait eprouvé la meme chose que lui, qui sait?

Parvenu devant la residence de sa cousine ou il avait preferé passer la nuit, Anthony se gara mais ne descendit pas pour autant du vehicule. Il se contenta de couper le moteur et de poser sa tete sur le volant. Une fois calmé et remit de ses emotions, il en sortit et adopta la mine la plus detendue qu'il put. Il ne voulait pas en parler. Il n'y avait rien a dire. De toute facon, Angelina devait dormir car aucune lumiere n'etait allumée. Il entrait alors le plus silencieusement possible, refermant doucement la porte lorsque la lumiere s'alluma.

- 'Nuit Angie, vais me coucher,_ lacha DiNozzo la tete baissée en croisant la jeune femme dans les escaliers. Celle ci resta stupefaite mais le retint neanmoins par la manche de sa veste._

- Explique moi...

- Rien a dire. Dure jurnée, fatigué, dormir.

- Antonio DiNozzo! Scusami ma vedo che c'è qualcosa che non va. Non ne vuoi parlare va bene ma... _(excuse moi, mais je vois que quelquechose ne va pas. Tu ne veux pas en parler mais...)_

- Angie je...

- Gibbs?

- ...

- Oh.. Aller, viens m'en parler ca te fera du bien

Et Anthony vaincu, se laissa faire et la suivit jusqu'a la cuisine. Il s'assit sur l'une des chaises fixant un point que seul lui pouvait voir. Elle lui ota alors son sac et sa veste et il se laissa faire sans rien dire. Puis elle lui prepara une tisane bien chaude. Pendant que l'eau chauffait elle lui decoupa une part de tarte a laquelle il ne gouta meme pas. Elle leur servit des tasses puis vint s'asseoir en face de lui. Sans rien dire. C'etait a lui de crever l'abces. Il revint soudain a la realité, lui adressa un pale sourire et prit sa main dans la sienne avant de lacher d'une voix tres faible:

- J'ai embrassé Gibbs. _Elle le regarda interdite avant d'afficher un immense sourire_. Non, ne te rejouis pas. Ce n'etait pas volontaire, on s'est juste embrassés l'espace de quelques secondes. Rien de tres spectaculaire. Voila. Lundi soit il va me dire de remballer mes affaires soit il va etre tres froid

- Et peut etre pas. Peut etre que vos relations vont enfin evoluer. Tony je ne te l'ai pas dit ce midi mais, je savais qu'il y avait quelquechose. Mais de la a dire que...

- Ouais, peut etre... Bon, si tu n'as rien de plus interessant a me dire, je vais me coucher. Et s'il te plait je ne veux plus parler de ca du week end. D'accord?

- Si c'est ce que tu veux_. accepta elle a contrecoeur _Mais tu sais que...

- Je sais. _repondit il simplement en passant la porte de la cuisine_. Angie? _demanda il soudainement en s'arrettant sur le pas de la porte_

- Oui?

_- _Puisqu'on en est aux revelations, tu n'as rien a me dire?

- Euh, non... _balbutia elle mal a l'aise_

- Tu en es sure? _demanda il en se retournant_

- Moui...

- Si tu le dis... _conceda il sans plus insister_. Bonne nuit ma ptite Ange.

- ' Nuit, Tony

Et chacun des 2 cousins alla enfin se coucher. Angelina ne savait pas si elle avait bien fait de mentir a son cousin. PEut etre aurait elle du lui dire pour l'enfant mais... Pas aujourd'hui. Anthony avait eu assez d'emotions pour la journée. Gibbs... Il avait embrassé Gibbs et il lui avait avoué. COmme elle se sentait fiere de lui... Fier de son Anthony, son grand frere, celui qui serait toujours la pour elle, il lui avait promis...

_Elle ne m'a pas menti, elle a meme parue heureuse pour moi... Si seulement il pouvait y avoir plus... Pourvu que lui ne me deteste pas_... Songea alors Anthony avant de se plonger dans un repos bien merité. Il dormait bien lorsque son telephone sonna. Il posa alors l'oreiller sur sa tete pour ne plus l'entendre. Au bout de quelques secondes le bruit de la sonnerie s'attenua. Il se retourna alors dans l'espoir de retrouver le sommeil mais cette meme sonnerie retentit. Alors enervé il decrocha

- Quoi?

- ...

- Vous? Ecoutez il est 4h du matin, on en parlera demain si vous voulez j'aimer...

- ...

- Ecoutez, si vous avez quelquechose a me reprocher on prend RDv et comme ca je...

- ...

- M'enlever ce que j'aime? Rien que ca?

- ...

- Allo, Allo?

Anthony balanca rageusement son telephone de l'autre coté du lit. Cette fois encore ce malade l'avait menacé de lui oter ce a quoi il tenait. Et s'il etait serieux? Non, si c'etait le cas il s'en serait pris a Anthony beaucoup plus tot. cela faisait bientot 6mois qu'il se faisait harceler. LEs psycopathes ne mettent pas autant de temps a agir. Surtout que pendant 2 mois il l'a laissé tranquille... Oh, _pense a autre chose et rendors toi_ lui sussurra une petite voix a son oreille. D'ailleurs c'est ce qu'il fit. Il retomba dans le sommeil le plus profond et n'ouvrit les yeux que tard dans la matinée lorsqu'une bonne odeur de pain grillé et de thé le tira du sommeil. Il se lava rapidement, enfila des vetements propres et descendit dans la cuisine.

- Et beh... Il m'en a fallu des tentatives pour te tirer du lit!!!

- Desolé. J'avais oublié a quel point ca faisait du bien de dormir...

- A qui le dis tu! Par contre pense a dire a tes amis de ne pas t'appeler a 4h... Comme ca tu profiteras mieux de ta nuit!

- Oh oui, j'avais oublié. Mais c'etait pas un ami c'etait... Enfin. Et si on sortait? _demanda il pour changer de sujet_

- Bonne idée! Ah, au fait j'ai eu un plombier au telephone et il m'a dit qu'il passerait chez toi pour ta plomberie...

- Oh..._elle sourit_

- A son avis tout sera fini ce soir. Bien sur tu peux rester a la maison je ne te vire pas

- Je sais mais... je prefere quand meme mon chez moi!

- Ah bon? _demanda elle faussement vexée _En tout cas je ne serais plus obligée de preparer de bons ptits plats...

Et ils se chamaillerent encore avant de finalement se decider a sortir. Ils passerent tous d'abord chez Anthony afin qu'il depose ses affaires et qu'il laisse libre champ au plombier, puis ils allerent en ville. Ils allerent au cinema, mangerent un peu, retournerent chez Anthony pour verifier que tout fonctionnait, puis finalement ils s'attarderent a la fete forraine. Ils monterent dans la grande roue malgré l'apprehension de la jeune femme. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance elle souffrait d'un vertige pas possible, mais comme elle faisait confiance a Tony... Ellle ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle se mit en marche et les rouvrit lorsque Tony lui dit d'admirer la vue. C'etait magnifique. Ils firent la maison de l'horreur riant comme des gamins. Par contre a la grande deception de tony, sa cousine refusa les attractions a sensation et pire encore, elle ne le suivit pas dans les auto-tamponneuses alors qu'ils adoraient ca tous les 2. C'est a contrecoeur qu'il monta tout seul dans la sienne pendant qu'Angie le prenait en photo riant de lui alors qu'il se faisait emboutir par des enfants.

Ils passerent ainsi une excellente soirée, melée de rires et de larmes (de joie). Ils s'arreterent meme dans un photomaton. Angie tenait absolument a garder des souvenirs de cette magnifique journée. Anthony protesta mais fini par ceder. On ne peut que ceder face au sourire charmeur qu'elle avait (et qu'il avait egalement)alors evidement il craqua et tous 2 poserent sur plus d'une 20aine de clichés. Ils finirent par manger un "petit" truc dans un restaurant qu'ils connaissaient bien, et lorsqu'il vit sa cousine fatiguer, Anthony la raccompagna malgré ses reticences; _Tu as besoin de te reposer mon Ange et cette fois, tous tes sourires ne changeront rien_! et elle se laissa faire, vaincue a son tour. Apres avoir posé un dernier baiser sur les cheveux de la jeune femme il se retourna et se dirigea vers son vehicule. Elle l'attrappa neanmoins par la manche et lui sussurra

- Lundi je passerais te voir. T'as interet a etre la!

- Ya quelquechose que tu voudrais me dire? _demanda il innocement_

- Ca se pourrait! Non, j'aurais juste quelquechose a te montrer et a te demander

- Et tu peux pas le faire maintenant?

- Non, car je l'ai pas encore c'est... Rooo, tu verras, t'auras la surprise!

- Je n'en doute pas, Angie, meme si je pense savoir de quoi il s'agit _murmurra il pour lui meme_

- Quoi?

- Rien! _repondi il en riant_. Au revoir mon Ange, a lundi

- Fais attention a toi grand frere. Je t'aime!

- Je t'aime aussi _lui dit il pour finir en posant (cette fois vraiment) un ultime baiser sur son front._

Puis il se dirigea vers sa voiture et se hata de rentrer chez lui. Chez lui... Pour la 1ere fois de sa vie il etait heureux que ses problemes de plomberie soient arrangés. Non pas qu'il n'aime pas passer du temps avec sa cousine au contraire, mais parcequ'etre chez soi, c'est pas pareil. _Etre chez son patron non plus c'est pas pareil_... Et voila que sa petite voix lui reparlait de Gibbs alors qu'il n'y avait pas pensé de la journée. _Menteur_! Non, etre chez Gibbs c'est pas pareil parce que deja ya Gibbs et que... Non, c'est pas pareil. Au moins chez lui il ne risque pas de le croiser a moitié nu sortant de sa douche et il ne risque pas de finir par l'embrasser... _Et pourtant tu en meurs d'envie... La ferme_!

Il penetra enfin chez lui, alluma la lumiere et fila vers la cuisine. Il ouvrit le frigo, en sortit une biere et alla se poser sur le canapé. Il attrappa la telecommande et commenca a zapper. Rien, rien, rien. Il soupira. A une heure aussi tardive c'etait pas etonnant. Il zappa encore et tomba sur une retranscription de concours de miss T-shirt mouillé. Il sourit et pensa a Kate. Kate... Il fixa son ecran comme dans l'intention de la voir parmi les brunes presentes mais en vain. Alors il changea de chaine, etonné de lui meme. Chasse et peche, sans facon, du catch... non. Finalement il tomba sur la chaine de sport. Ah, ba voila. ca c'est interressant. Et il passa ainsi une petite heure a regarder des matches a la TV. Il bailla un peu et se decida a monter se coucher. il eteignit la lumiere et sauta dans son lit dans lequel il s'endormit presque immediatement.

LJG&ADNLJG&ADNLJG&ADNLJG&ADNLJG&ADNLJG&ADNLJG&ADNLJG&ADNLJG&ADNLJG&ADN

Jethro passa tout son week end a tourner en rond encore et encore. Il ne tenait pas en place. _Je vais finir par devenir fou_. Il allait prendre sa douche afin de penser a autre chose lorsqu'il passa devant la porte de la chambre d'amis. Il l'ouvrit presque sur de retrouver un Anthony endormi mais non. Le lit etait fait, les rideaux ouverts et la chambre, deserte. Il secoua la tete conscient qu'il aurait aimé y voir son agent; Non, pas apres ce qui s'est passé. _Oh si, et encore plus qu'avant, maintenant qu'il sait_... Il se battait avec lui meme afin de savor qui de lui ou de sa raison allait l'emporter. Comme toujours, c'etait lui. Il entra alors dans la salle de bain et prit sa douche. Cette fois encore il pensait a Anthony en la prenant. Il immaginait son jeune agent la, dans sa salle de bain. Il se disait qu'a peine il sortirait il le verrait et il le... Mais lorsqu'il sortit, il fut decu. Anthony n'etait pas la.

_Tu te rends compte que tu fais une fixation sur lui? Regle n°12 Jethro. Bon sang, fais pas le con_. Plus facile a dire qu'a faire il s'en rendait bien compte. Et Anthony qui s'en fichait... Le jeune homme l'avait simplement laissé faire par peur de ce qu'il lui ferait subir en cas contraire. voila tout. _Tu immagines Tony et toi en train de...? _Il s'en voulut et rougit de honte. Non, ca n'arriverait pas. En tout cas, il fallait qu'il voit Tony pour lui dire, pour s'excuser... Non, il ne pouvait pas. S'excuser est une marque de faiblesse hors il est le patron. Il n'a pas le droit de se montrer faible. Surtout pas face a son Tony... Voila comment se passa son week end. Le pov Jethro, tourmenté par ses demons interieurs... Vivement lundi, que le boulot reprenne. Une nouvelle enquete ne pourrait que leur changer les idées et retablir tout comme avant entre eux 2. Si seulement... Avant de se coucher le dimanche soir il s'accrochait encore a cette pensée. _Demain on va avoir un nouveau cas, et la, tout va revenir a sa place. Moi: patron, Tony, Ziva et McGee mes agents. Et plus rien par rapport a Tony._

LJG&ADNLJG&ADNLJG&ADNLJG&ADNLJG&ADNLJG&ADNLJG&ADNLJG&ADNLJG&ADNLJG&ADN

De son coté, Anthony pensait a exactement la meme chose. Demain une nouvelle journée en tant qu'agent du NCIS. Ce week end il avait bien sur pensé a son patron (et pas que de facon rationnelle)mais maintenant que la semaine reprenait, le travail aussi. Il allait bien sur aller au travail, voir ses collegues et son patron mais il allait faire comme si rien ne s'etait passé. Pourtant il mourrait d'envie de tout expliquer a Gibbs. MAis s'il le faisait, il se ferait surement virer. Il s'accrochait alors a la pensée d'un nouveau mort et d'une nouvelle enquete pour occuper ses pensées. Si seulement il avait su...

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Lundi matin, locaux du NCIS. Comme a son habitude, Gibbs etait assis a son bureau et sirotait une tasse de café bien fort. Il entendit le ding de l'ascenseur et se retint de tourner la tete. Evidement il s'agissait de Tony. Celui ci le salua et lui adressa un grand sourire. jethro manqua de s'etouffer. Tony faisait comme si... Comme s'il ne s'etait rien passé. D'ailleurs, le jeune agent s'approcha du bureau de son patron, deposa une nouvelle tasse de café et lui proposa un sac remplit de beignets encore chauds. A son grand etonnement, Gibbs se servit et le remercia. Puis Ziva et McGee firent leur apparition peu de temps apres. Chacun s'installa et se mit a la recherche d'une enquete sur laquelle travailler. Rien. A croire que personne n'etait mort aujourd'hui.

Ziva en desepoir de cause proposa alors d'enqueter sur un marine qui venait d'agresser une vieille dame pour lui voler ses bijoux. Gibbs soupira. C'est alors que le telephone de Tony sonna. Comme a son habitude il decrocha en se presentant. McGee et Ziva ne preterent pas plus d'attention que ca a son appel mais Gibbs remarqua bien que ca n'allait pas. Anthony paraissait sur les nerfs et ecartait sans cesse le col de sa chemise comme si celui ci l'etouffait. Alors il se leva et s'approcha de son bureau. Il ne saisit que les derniers mots "ou et quand?" c'est alors qu'il lui arracha le telephone des mains et raccrocha avant de lui ordonner de venir avec lui. McGee leva la tete etonné d'une reaction aussi brusque de son patron. Ziva quant a elle ne reagit pas. Elle les regarda sans plus. Gibbs appella l'ascenseur et s'engouffra dans la cabine lorsqu'elle arriva. Anthony quant a lui fixait son patron et lanca par reflexe:

- Euh, je prefere les escaliers _Gibbs le regarda de son regard le plus noir et Tony conscient de sa betise entra a son tour_. Desolé chef, je disais pas ca par rapport a toi, tu sais je... _Gibbs ne repondit rien. Il etait lui aussi perdu dans ses pensées. Ils arrivaient vers les sous sol quand il stoppa la cabine_

_- _Les appels continuent? Tony...

- Chef c'est pas ce que tu...

- Tony! cette fois ca devient serieux tu t'en rends compte? Un malade t'appelle et toi tu lui proposes de le rencontrer? Mais qu'est ce que t'as dans la tete?_ ce faisant il lui tapa 5 fois sur le crane pour appuyer ses paroles_.

- Boss, comme ca il me laissera tranquille...

- Ou te tuera.

- Faut pas t'en faire je... _Devant le regard inquiet qu'avait Gibbs il baissa les yeux_. Je sais. Pardon chef je voulais simplement m'en sortir seul

- On est une equipe. Je croyais que tu le savais.

- Mais t'as deja assez a faire comme ca. Pourquoi tu prendrais plus de temps pour moi? Non, laisse tomber. _Il se tourna vers la paroi de l'ascenseur et ne remarqua pas que Jethro esitait a lui poser la main sur l'epaule et a lui repondre " parce que je tiens a toi plus qu'aux autres" _

- On va voir Abby, _lacha il a la place_. Pas d'objection. Elle va tenter de reperer d'ou ce malade t'appelle et je ne veux rien entendre. Sinon, je te vire tu m'as compris? Je ne veux plus avoir le sang d'un de mes agents sur les mains. _Et surtout pas le tien..._

_- _Ok, t'as peut etre raison, _accepta il avec un sourire qui reveilla tous les sens de Gibbs_

- Fais moi la liste de tous ceux qui pourraient t'en vouloir. N'oublie personne. Ca peut meme etre des gens que tu as connu a Baltimore...

- Ouais, je sais... Bon, tu nous fais descendre?

- Quoi? ah, oui pardon... _et il appuya de nouveau sur le bouton. _

_Labo d'Abby_

- GIIIIIIIBS! Tony! Oh, vous avez besoin de mes services...

- Tout depend de ce que tu as a nous offrir... _repondit malicieusement le jeune italien avant qu'une main ne vienne frapper sa tete_

- Abby, analyse moi tous les appels que Tony a recu depuis ces derniers...

- 6 mois

- 6 mois. Et tente de savoir tout ca le plus vite possible.

- Gibbs, je sais que je suis douée mais la... _regard noir de Gibbs _Bon, si tu me mettais au courant de l'affaire?

- Si tu te mettais au travail?

- Gibbs jamais je ne t'ai vu aussi desagreable avec moi que depuis que... _elle se tourne brusquement vers Tony a qui elle prend les mains _Tout va bien?

- Ca va, t'en fais pas c'est juste...

- Tony, on remonte t'as une longue liste a me preparer, et toi, tu as des informations a me donner. Je t'envoie McGee si ca peut t'aider

- Un petit breuvage magique serait... mieux_ finit elle voyant qu'ils etaient deja partis_

Les 2 agents remonterent alors au 3e etage et Gibbs informa brievement les 2 autres de la situation. Il n'entra pourtant pas dans les details (deja parce qu'il ne les connaissait pas, et puis parceque ca ne regardait que Tony et lui) Il envoya comme promis Tim voir la jeune laborantine en le chargeant tout d'abord d'aller lui chercher sa boisson miracle. Ziva quant a elle eut le droit de se concentrer sur la liste que Tony venait de commencer. Il s'agissait seulement pour le moment des personnes qui auraient pu lui en vouloir de la sortie de la fac jusqua Baltimore. Elle regarda la liste et fut etonnée de la longueur des personnes susceptibles de lui en vouloir.

Lorsqu'a midi Tony se plaignit que son estomac criait famine, Gibbs l'arretta net. Il ne devait pas sortir etant donné la situation. Ziva prit alors sa defense et assura le patron qu'en sa compagnie, il ne courrait aucun danger. Elle allait lui servir de garde du corps. La seule personne de la liste suseptible de le tuer a l'heure actuelle serait plutot elle, car elle commencait a ne plus savoir ce qu'elle faisait tant les noms s'emmelaient dans sa tete. Gibbs esquissa un faible sourire et les laissa s'en aller a contre coeur. Il descendit alors voir Ducky qui etait en pleine dispute avec Palmer.

- Non non et non. Ca ne va pas du tout.

- Quelquechose qui se passe mal Ducky?

- Oui, c'est Palmer qui... Mais dis moi Jethro que se passe il? _il se tourna alors vers son apprenti _Jimmy vous pouvez aller dejeuner. Nous en reparlerons a votre retour. _puis lorsque le jeune homme eut quitté la morgue il reprit _alors?

- C'est assez long a expliquer...

- Alors nous en parlerons autour d'un bon repas. Je meurs de faim moi! D'ailleurs sais tu d'ou viens cette curieuse expression?

Et il se lanca dans son explication que Jethro n'ecoutait deja plus. Mourir de faim... Une chose que Tony n'etait pas pret de connaitre, lui qui passait son temps a grignoter et a... Decidement ses pensées tournaient trop autour de lui. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelquechose sinon il allait devenir fou. Fou de Tony? C'etait deja fait. Non, fou de trop penser a lui, tout simplement. Ils commanderent et Gibbs lui exposa tout aussi brievement qu'a ses agents les grandes lignes de l'affaire. Ducky fut etonné tout comme lui de constater que Tony ne leur en avait pas parlé. C'etait un jeune homme intelligent pourtant. Il devait savoir que...

- Mais dis moi, qu'est ce qui te preoccuppe vraiment? Je comprends que ce malade qui s'en prend a Anthony t'inquiete mais, il y a plus je me trompe?

- Je ne sais pas Ducky, _mentit il. _C'est juste que... En ce moment j'ai de plus en plus de mal a dormir et je pense a...

- Ohhhhh... Je vois. _Gibbs blemit imperceptiblement. Il venait de se trahir_. Nous en avons deja parlé Jethro. C'est etonnant que tu repenses a elles de facon aussi subite. Quelquechose t'a surement fait penser a elles. Oh bien sur, je ne dis pas que tu les avais oubliées mais tu sais...

Apparement Ducky pensait a tout autre chose que lui. Tant mieux. Il se voyait mal en train d'expliquer a son ami que la raison pour laquelle il ne dormait plus c'etait Tony. La meme raison qui faisait qu'il ne savait plus ou il en etait. Il tenait a Anthony oui, mais pas comme il l'aurait du, pas comme un simple agent... D'ailleurs, aurait il embrassé un autre de ses agents? Non. Mais ca Ducky l'ignorait. Il n'y avait que Anthony qui etait au courant. Et celui ci faisait comme si de rien etait. Il semblait vouloir l'eviter, le tenir a l'ecart de sa vie privée, lui qui ne voulait que y entrer pour faire son bonheur... ils terminerent leur repas et retournerent alors au bureau. L'apres midi se passa comme la matinée.

Les conclusions d'Abby deplurent enormement a Gibbs. Apparement celui qui en voulait a son Italien etait tres malin car il se servait a chaque fois d'un systeme capable de brouiller les pistes. Gibbs claqua sa main sur le bureau d'Abby ce qui la fit sursauter et surprit tout le monde. Il etait tres enervé et ce qu'il voulait, c'etait des reponses. Elle se remit alors au travail plus vexée que jamais et renvoya McGee. Elle voulait etre seule. De son coté Tony avait reecrit une liste legerement reduite par rapport a celle qu'il avait donnée a Ziva. Elle la lui prit des mains et tendit l'autre a McGee.

Gibbs une fois calmé reprit l'ascenseur et retourna voir Abby. Celle ci ne se retourna meme pas vers lui quand il l'interpella. Il s'approcha alors d'elle et la prit dans ses bras avant de s'excuser. Il la pria de l'excuser car il etait sur les nerfs et que jamais il ne lui aurait mal parler en d'autres cas. Sachant cela, elle se tourna alors vers lui et lui fit part de nouvelles conclusion. Elle avait reussi a isoler certaines caracteristiques recurrentes de l'appel ce qui lui permit de situer tres brievement l'origine de l'appel. De source sure, il appelait de 2 telephones. Quelques fois cela provenait d'une cabine telephonique, et les autres... Il lui faudrait encore 4h. Gibbs lui en conceda 3. Elle sourit.

Ils avancaient a petits pas et commencaient de plus en plus a perdre patience les uns les autres. Meme McGee perdait son flegme! Il avait tenté d'appeler certains de ses anciens collegues mais sans succes. Les reponses etaient toujours les memes. Tony se sentait mal a l'aise car c'etait lui qui etait a l'origine de toute cette agitation. Gibbs tenta de le calmer en lui disant qu'il aurait agit de la meme facon pour n'importe qui. Anthony sourit meme s'il savait que c'etait faux. Pourtant il etait heureux que Gibbs lui ait fait cette "revelation". Au meme moment, le telephone de Gibbs sonna. Apparement le malade avait appellé et avait laissé un message pour Tony... Ils descendirent chez Abby immediatement.

- Quand j'ai decroché j'ai tout de suite lancé un traceur, _commenca elle a peine elle les vit entrer. _Mais ce petit malin n'est pas resté le temps necessaire.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit quand il a vu que ce n'etait pas moi?

- Euh, il a juste dit que tu commencais enfin a comprendre qu'il etait serieux.

- Et c'est tout? _demanda a son tour Gibbs_

- Non. _elle se tourne vers Anthony_. Il a dit aussi que... _le portable du jeune italien sonne au meme moment. Il l'attrappe, met le haut parleur et repond_

- Oui?

- Tonio! Ca va pas? Tu as une drole de voix...

- Si Angie ca va mais la j'ai pas...

- Je sais que je t'ai dit que je passais ce soir mais... J'ai une excellente nouvelle a t'annoncer.

- Angie c'est pas le moment. Tu es ou?

- Devant chez toi!

- Tony dis lui de partir tout de suite _l'interrompit Abby_

- Angie, pars tout de suite c'est tres important...

- Merci, tu...

- Angie? Angie? _Anthony se retourna vers Gibbs le visage bleme_. Patron faut qu'on aille chez moi, tout de suite...

- Tony? _se hasarda Abby_. C'etait qui? _mais il etait deja parti. __elle regarda Gibbs _il veut le priver de ceux qu'il aime...

Anthony s'etait precipité hors du labo. Gibbs se mit a sa poursuite et eut a peine le temps de monter dans l'ascenseur. Ils monterent dans la voiture du jeune homme qui ne laissa pas le temps a son superieur d'attacher sa ceinture. Il appuya sur l'accelerateur de toutes ses forces defiant ainsi les lois de la nature. Il prenait les virages a pleine vitesse et ne s'arrettait pas aux panneaux ni aux feux. Gibbs savait que ce n'etait pas le moment alors il ne lui fit aucune reflexion. Au meme moment, le telephone de Jethro sonna. Il aboya

- Quoi?

- Patron? c'est...euh...

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a McGee?

- On vient de nous annoncer que..._ Ziva prit le telephone et termina a sa place_. Quelqu'un a fait sauté une bombe chez Tony et... il y a une victime.

Gibbs raccrocha plus pale que jamais. Il regarda Anthony qui detourna a peine la tete vers lui. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus que Anthony voit ca. Il ne le supporterait pas. Il allait ouvrir la bouche lorsqu'Anthony prit un dernier virage et arriva dans son quartier. La presence des camions de pompiers ne disant rien qui vaille. Anthony coupa le moteur jeta un bref regard a Gibbs et sortit en courant de la voiture. Il se dirigeait vers chez lui en hurlant:

- ANGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!

* * *

Alors? Qu'est ce qu'on dit???? 8 ou pas 8? Et cette fois, pas sadique quoique ca depend! Aller, sivoplait... Une tite rewiew... Savoir si je continue ou si je me petit suicide en sautant de mon lit...

Bisooooooo


	8. Tony, notre promesse PArdon

A toutes les jalouses, normal que je les connaisse c'est MON histoire!!!!! ;-p  
**T**: BA vi et en plus c'est quand meme un peu ma cousine! _(il prend ma defense c'est beau_)  
**G**: TAisez vous et laissez nous profiter de ce chapitre assez attendu!  
**T** oui! D'ailleurs, comment tu t'en es sortie avec toi/Angie a l'hopital???  
Euh... Oh ba...

Pardon (d'avance) mes rewieuses...

* * *

Tony courut vers son domicile. Gibbs le regardait faire se sentant plus impuissant que jamais, tout comme lorsqu'on lui avait appris que... _Non, ce n'est pas le moment. Concentre toi sur lui. _Il regarda Tony courir vers les pompiers et l'ambulance comme s'il en dependait de sa vie. Il referma les portieres et le suivit d'un pas qu'il voulait tranquille et assuré.

Anthony courait. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, ou il en etait. Angie... Son Angie qui... Qui quoi? Il accelerait le rythme sentant sa respiration lui faire defaut. L'Y-Pestis l'avait affaibli au niveau respiratoire et malgré le temps, il ne s'en remettrait jamais entierement. Il sauta la ligne jaune et bouscula au passage 2 agents afin de s'approcher de la porte.

- Monsieur, vous n'avez pas le droit vous etes...

- Agent Gibbs et DiNozzo, _lanca Gibbs qui venait d'arriver en montrant sa carte_. NCIS. c'est lui l'agent qui vit ici.

- Ah dans ce cas... allez y! _et il souleva la ligne. Tony se tourna vers Gibbs puis s'adressa a l'agent_

- Angie, ou est elle?

- Angie?

- C'est sa cousine, il semblerait d'apres ce que j'ai entendu que...

- Dans l'ambulance mais... Monsieur DiNozzo non, elle n'est pas...

Anthony n'avait pas entendu la suite. Il se precipitait vers l'ambulance suivit de tres pres par Gibbs. I vit des infirmiers transporter un brancard et s'en approcha le coeur battant pret a exploser. Il n'osait lever les yeux vers la personne qui s'y trouvait de peur de ce qu'il pourrait voir. Les ambulanciers refermerent la porte prets a foncer vers l'hopital. Jethro posa sa main sur l'epaule de son jeune italien afin de lui transmettre le courage qui semblait lui faire defaut a ce moment precis. Anthony ouvrit la porte et se trouva nez a nez avec un ambulancier.

- Monsieur, vous...

- Agent federal, _mumurra il _je... j'aimerais la...

- Tony? c'est toi?_ murmurra une faible voix.La coeur de Jethro se noua tout comme devait le faire celui d'Anthony_.

- Angie? ne parle pas, repose toi, _repondit legerement Anthony en prenant place dans l'ambulance sans y etre invité. L'ambulancier allait fermer la porte a Jethro lorsque Tony demanda _S'il vous plait, il est avec moi... _Avec moi_...

Et Jethro monta egalement sans prononcer aucune paroles. Il regarda seulement son jeune italien caresser d'une main tremblante les longs cheveux de sa cousine Il l'effleurait sans vraiment la toucher. Elle etait recouverte d'egratignures, le visage couvert de suie et les cheveux brulés d'un coté. A un moment, apres que l'ambumancier lui ait administré divers medicaments, la jeune femme epuisée ferma les yeux. Paniqué, Anthony interrogea le brancardier qui tenta par tous les moyens de lui expliquer que c'etait tout a fait normal. Il se rassit alors a contre coeur, et ne se rendit pas compte qu'il s'appuyait (de facon anodine)contre son superieur qui ne lui en fit pas la remarque. Par chance l'hopital etait proche. Ils y arriverent en moins de 10minutes. Angelina fut conduite en soins intensifs et le pauvre Anthony n'eut pas le droit de la suivre cette fois ci.

Pendant une attente qui lui parut interminable, il fit les 100 pas dans la salle d'attente sursautant a chaque bruit de pas, persuadé de voir le medecin qui s'occupait d'elle. Mais non. Jethro etait assis sagement sur un fauteuil. Il ne disait rien. Qu'aurait il pu dire de toute facon? "je suis desolé?" non. Les mains croisées il reflechissait, se souvenant que la perte d'un etre cher... Une serie de flashback lui revint en memoire et il dut lutter pour s'en debarasser. Plus tard. Pas maintenant. Tony risquait d'avoir besoin de lui en tant que quelqu'un sur qui il pouvait compter.

- Monsieur DiNozzo? _demanda timidement un homme_

- Oui?

- Bonjour, je suis le docteur Tempsey, je m'occupe de mademoiselle Angelina Stellina del Fiorentino-DiNozzo et...

- Juste Angelina DiNozzo, _le corrigea Tony avec un leger sourire_. Angie n'a jamais aimé son 2nd prenom ni porter le nom d'Alessandro...

- Bien. Je...

- Elle va bien? Est ce que je peux la voir et...

- Elle est dans un etat stationnaire. Pourtant d'apres les 1eres analyses...

- Donc elle ne va pas mourir. Oh, j'ai eu tellemnt peur... _dit il en se tournant vers Gibbs, son legendaire sourire au visage. Gibbs qui sentait que le medecin cachait quelquechose a Tony en eut mal au coeur_

- Elle a eu de la chance que l'explosion ne l'ait pas tuée sur le coup. Mais il faut que vous sachiez que... _tentait desesperement de placer le medecin qui etait sans cesse interrompu par un Tony sur les nerfs_

- Elle a juste été soufflée par l'explosion alors? Rien de vraiment grave si on peut dire? Elle nous a ecouté et est partie tout de suite _dit il en se retournant une fois de plus vers Gibbs _Elle va s'en remettre, je la connais! Bon, sa chambre c'est par ou?

- Chambre 296, _lacha le docteur Tempsey decu de lui ceder_. Mais je vous previens... _Il n'eut pas le temps que le jeune italien etait deja parti_.

- Qu'est ce que vous lui cachez? _demanda alors Gibbs en se levant vers le medecin_

- Rien. J'essaye de lui dire que...

- Que?

- Elle a perdu l'enfant et... Mais qui etes vous? Un ami de la famille?

- Je suis son... _Qui suis je pour lui? son patron rien d'autre._.. Patron et... un ami, _avoua il gené et sceptique de sa reponse_

- Ah, je vois, _repondit alors le medecin soupsonneux_. Elle va bien pour le moment mais... Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de vous mettre au courant etant donné qu vous n'etes que "l'ami" de M. DiNozzo... _devant le regard que lui lanca Jethro il se rattrappa et lui dit_, votre ami ne m'a pas laissé l'occasion de lui dire que d'apres les analyses, Melle DiNozzo...

- Oui? _demanda gibbs perdant visiblement patience_

- Melle DiNozzo presente une masse anormalement sombre au niveau du lobe prefrontal et...

- Elle va en mourir?

- Je n'en sais rien. MAis, j'ai tres peu d'espoir...

Gibbs decomposé l'abandonna sans un mot et se dirigea a son tour vers la petite chambre. Il resta quelques secondes sur le seuil peu certain d'avoir sa place ici. Apres tout Anthony etait la pour sa cousine et lui quel lien avait il avec elle si ce n'est lui? _Et encore... _

-He ! Tu m'as fait peur tu sais ? _commenca Tony d'une voix douce en s'asseyant au chevet de la jeune femme endormie._ J'ai cru te perdre…. Mais tu es une battante, une DiNozzo ! _il lui sourit timidement tout en prenant sa main_. J'ai abandonné le travail sans plus chercher a comprendre. J'ai entendu un drole de bruit au telephone et…. Je suis venu te voir. Gibbs a été gentil il a rien dit. Il m'a meme accompagné dis toi ! J'ai cru que comme d'habitude il allait m'engueuler mais bizarrement il n'a rien dit. Comme s'il savait ce que ca fait d'etre vraiment inquiet pour quelqu'un.

Jethro cru recevoir un coup en pleine poitrine en entendant les dernieres paroles de son Tony. Il venait enfin de comprendre la facon dont il été vu par Tony et probablement par tous les autres. Comme un homme dur. Insensible. Et pourtant…. _Si tu savais pourquoi je suis devenu comme ca_….

-Je dis ca mais… Il est de plus en plus bizarre et ca m'enerve. Comme s'il savait. Tu immagines ? Il me virait. Je pourrais jamais lui avouer et pourtant… j'en meurs d'envie. Qu'il sache qui je suis et qu'il arrette de penser tout ca sur moi. _Jethro tendit l'oreille curieux de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Que lui cachait son italien ?_

-Tonio ? _murmurra la faible voix d'Angelina_

-Oui ? _demanda il le cœur battant de l'entendre_

-Tu es la… _sourit elle_

-J'allais pas t'abandonner ! Mais repose toi s'il te plait. On parlera a ta sortie.

-Si je sors...

-Chuuuuut ! Dis pas de betises ! Le medecin a dit que tout allait pour le mieux…

-Nan. Tony, tu, tu dois savoir que…. Il ne m'a rien dit mais… Je sens que... _Un long silence_ J'ai perdu, j'ai… _des larmes montent dans ses yeux et Tony sert un peu plus sa main alors que Gibbs a la gorge nouée. Elle sait pour le bébé et Tony qui ignore jusqu'à son existence…_

-Tu as perdu le bébé ? _demande il en posant une douce main sur son ventre au grand etonnement de sa cousine et de Jethro_. Quoi ? tu pensais que je l'ignorais ? Comment j'aurais pu ? Je te connais tellement bien…

-Tony tu n'as rien dit… _commenca elle essoufflée seulement tony ne le remarqua pas_

-J'attendais que ce soit toi qui me le dise. _Un long silence_. C'est pour ca que tu venais me voir. Tu devais savoir aujourd'hui ? _elle acquiessa en silence, une larme roulant sur sa joue. Il lui deposa un baiser sur le fron_t C'est pas grave. Enfin si mais… Laisse tomber je suis pas doué pour ce genre de choses.

-Non, tu… _elle tousse un peu. Jethro se mord la levre il se souvient de Tony quelques mois auparavant allongé sur un lit a la limite de la vie et de la mort et lui, impuissant face a l'Y-Pestis qui tuait son meilleur agent, incapable de le sauver. C'est ce jour la qu'il a pris conscience de sa valeur a ses yeux. Il ne voulait pas le perdre…_

-Angie ! Redresse toi, tiens bois un peu, _dit il en la relevant et en lui tendant une tasse d'eau_

-Bonjour Gibbs ! _lance elle avec un faible sourire apres avoir bu 2 gorgées. Anthony se retourne surpris et voit son patron. _Vous etes venus…

-Oui, je… Comment vous sentez vous ? _elle regarde Anthony_

-J'ai connu mieux.

-Dis pas ca, ca va aller. Tu verras 2/3 jours et tu sortiras.

-J'essaierais pour tenir ma promesse mais je ne suis pas sure d'y arriver, pardonne moi.

-Arrette Angie ! Tu es jeune, jolie, en pleine santé... C'est pas ca qui va t'abattre ! Et pense a Alessandro et pis… pense a moi ! Tu vas pas me laisser tout seul je suis bon a rien !

-Non è vero… Tu vaux mieux que quicquonque Antonio DiNozzo. _Elle grimace legerement et ferme les yeux_.

-Repose toi je repasse plus tard

-Non reste ! _dit elle presque en hurlant alors que des larmes roulent sur ses joues_. Tony, j'ai peur... Me laisse pas s'il te plait.

- Angie, tu ne vas pas mourir. Elle a toujours su dramatiser les choses!_ dit il en se retournant vers Gibbs qui aborre une mine plus grave que d'habitude_. Boss, qu'est ce que... _demande il alors voyant que Jethro semblait plus penseif que jamais comme s'il savait quelquechose_

- Tony, tu peux venir 1 instant, _lui repond il simplement en s'approchant de la fenetre_

- Qu'est ce que...? _Voyant l'air sombre de son patron il s'execute. C'est avec peine que Jetrho parvient alors a repeter les paroles du medecin a Tony_.

- Quoi? Non! Ce n'est pas... Ca veut rien dire. Elle va bien regarde la. Elle dort, si paisible...

- Tony je...

- Il a du se tromper, _repete il en se rapprochant de la jeune femme alors que Gibbs va se chercher un café pour ne plus voir son italien aussi a cran. _

-Tony, tu peux me faire une nouvelle promesse? _demande timidement Angelina peu apres que Gibbs ait quitté la piece_

- Si tu veux.

- Toujours dire aux gens qu'on les aime.

- Quoi?

- Fais le. Si jamais je... Enfin, si je... Dis lui. Promets moi. _Anthony la regarde surpris puis il lui prend la main qu'il embrasse_.

- Donc, si jamais tu... enfin si tu... chose qui n'arrivera pas, tu veux que je dise a Gibbs que je... _celui ci arrivant au meme moment, s'arrette en entendant son nom_

- Oui s'il te plait. Sois franc.

- Il va me tuer! Jamais il ne comprendra.

- Non, il comprendra mieux que tu ne le penses car_... elle est prise d'une violente quinte de toux qui alarme tous les moniteurs. _

Une horde de medecins se precipite dans la chambre, bouscule Tony et s'affaire autour de la jeune femme. Ils lui administrent diverses substances qui stabilisent son rythme cardiaque ainsi qu'un somnifere afin qu'elle puisse un peu se reposer. Anthony deboussolé se laisse glisser le long du mur une fois qu'ils sont tous partis. Ils ramenne ses genous sous son menton et pose sa tete dessus avant de croiser les bras. Gibbs esite quelques secondes puis vint s'asseoir a coté du jeune homme. Celui ci releve la tete et le regarde comme un enfant perdu. Jethro tend alors le bras vers lui et l'attire contre son epaule.

Anthony callé a son patron ferme alors les yeux et s'abandonne sans meme s'en rendre compte, a un sommeil plus que merité. Ce n'est que quelques temps plus tard que Jethro pose tendrement sa tete contre celle du jeune homme sans pour autant le lacher, et qu'il s'enfonce egalement peu a peu dans le sommeil. Malheuresement, les moments comme celui ci ne durent jamais longtemps. Ils furent reveillés par une serie d'alarme qui les tira du sommeil en moins de quelques secondes. Tony se precipita vers la jeune femme mais une infirmiere le fit sortir de la chambre et lui claqua la porte au nez alors qu'il tentait encore de protester. Il tenta quand meme par tous les moyens de voir ce qui se passait a travers les fentes des stores, mais en vain. Il crut etre soulagé en voyant le docteur Tempsey ressortir mais Gibbs lui, ferma les yeux sachant deja ce qu'il allait leur annoncer au vu de sa mine grave.

- M. DiNozzo, je suis au regret de vous annoncer que votre cousine, Melle Angelina DiNozzo vient de nous quitter a 22h58. Mes condoleances.

Anthony le regarda sans comprendre. Il se tourna vers Jethro aussi bleme que lui. Il ne prononca pas un mot et se dirigea vers la chambre suivi de pres par Gibbs. Heuresement car a peine penetra il dans la chambre de sa cousine et qu'il la vit les yeux clos et non pas pour dormir, ses jambes defaillirent. Alors d'un bras souteneur Gibbs l'aida a franchir les quelques metres qui le separaient d'Angie. Ils s'approcherent du lit et Anthony tendit une main tremblante vers le visage de la jeune femme.

- Angie... _balbutia il alors avec peine

* * *

Tony lache moi, tu me fais mal...  
**T** J'ai pas bien compris, qu'est ce que c'est que cette fin?  
**G** Tony, lache la tu va l'etrangler, Tony... __"il s'execute a contre coeur_" Aller vient, laissons la reflechir a ce qu'elle va mettre au prochain chapitre pour s'en sortir et se faire pardonner...

Vous voyez? Pas besoin de me tuer Tony s'en chargera a votre place... Et dire que c'est Gibbs qui prend ma defense. C'est beau! Mais vous etes parties ou??? Revenez, ouhouh!!!!

Bisooooooooooooooooooooooo??? Vous m'aimez tjs?


	9. Je viens aussi

He he he!!!! DESOLEE pour le retard. Pardon tout plein. Vous m'aimez tjs? Alors quel effet ca vous fait de me revoir? Aye!  
**G**: Desolé  
JE suis sure que tu l'as fait expres  
**G**: ...  
Tony dis qqchose!  
**T**: Qqchose? Aye, pk moi aussi?  
**G**: vous me rendez dingue. Je vais me chercher un autre café.  
Dommage tu vas rater un chapitre fort interessant...  
**G**: rectification. DiNozzo! Tu vas me chercher un autre café.  
**T**: Mais moi aussi je veux...  
T'en fais pas, je le mettrais en ligne que quand tu seras revenu.  
**T**: Merci.  
En attendant je vais etre obligée de restre avec le vieux grincheux... Ayyyyyyyye! _Retour de tony_ Donc euh, voila un nouveau chapitre et pis vous verrez dedans ya...

* * *

Anthony se tenait crispé a coté du lit d'Angelina. Il ne parvenait toujours pas a comprendre la situation. Elle ne pouvait pas etre morte, non. c'etait impossible. Pas elle, elle etait trop jeune pour ca. Jethro etait impassible au 1er abord, mais il souffrait autant qu'il le pouvait. Il se disait que peut etre ainsi, Anthony souffrirait moins. Tenter de partager sa peine pour l'alleger en quelque sorte. 

- Reveile toi maintenant,_ dit tout betement Tony a sa cousine qui ne l'entendait plus_

- Tony, _commenca calmement Gibbs qui savait qu'il risquait de froisser son agent_

- Elle s'est simplement endormie, pas vrai patron? _demanda il alors en se retournant vers lu_i. Elle m'aurait jamais abandonné. Pas sans me dire au revoir...

- Je... _il regarda la jeune femme_. Anthony, tu dois te rendre a l'evidence elle...

- Non! Regarde la. Elle est si paisible elle sourit meme. Elle se relevra une fois de plus, elle en est capable... _Long moment de silence que Gibbs ne parvient pas a briser. Puis au bout de quelques minutes Tony finit par lacher: _C'est vraiment fini? Elle est morte, hein boss?

- Je suis desolé Tony, _repondit simplement Jethro en lui posant la main sur l'epaule _

- Mais elle etait si jeune. Pourquoi elle et pas moi? Je suis toujours en proie au danger et elle... _Gibbs crut s'entendre raisonner lorsqu'on lui avait appris que._. C'est pas juste

- Je sais, _commenca Gibbs en l'attirant a lui pour qu'il puisse le reconforter comme il le pouvait, en le prenant dans ses bras_. Je sais...

Et le pov Anthony se laissa faire. Il se refugia dans les bras d'un Jethro maladroit car non habitué a se montrer aussi affectueux et attentionné. Pourtant aucune larme ne vint envahir ses doux yeux marrons, etonnament sombres par rapport a leur teinte habituelle. Aucune larme, aucun sanglot. _Ca sera pour plus tard,_ songea Gibbs. Du moins il l'esperait car si Anthony ne parvenait pas a la pleurer pour symboliser son deuil, il risquait de devenir extremement froid et dur. Tout comme lui l'etait devenu...

Ils resterent dans les bras l'un de l'autre quelques bonnes minutes. Puis Anthony se degagea de la douce etreinte. Il retourna vers Angelina et deposa un long baiser sur son front. Il la regarda un long moment puis releva la tete. Il semblait penser a quelquechose. Le jeune agent se tourna alors vers Gibbs et lui dit:

- Je... il va fallloir que je prenne quelques jours. Histoire d'organiser la ceremonie et de la ramener a la maison, _commenca il en se grattant la tete machinalement_

- Ca ne sera pas un probleme, ne t'en fais pas.

- Je peux pas l'abandonner. A part moi elle avait plus personne...

- Je sais.

- Plus de parents, un fiancé malheuresement injoignable... C'est a moi de prendre soin d'elle pour la... la... la derniere fois. Je lui dois bien ca.

Il sortit alors avec grand peine de la chambre et se dirigea vers le docteur Tempsey qui lui presenta une fois de plus ses condoleances. Il reussit a negocier de recuperer le corps le lendemain en fin de journée afin de la ramener en Italie, la ou elle etait née et ou elle avait passé les plus belles années de sa vie. Puis il telephona d'abord a l'aeroport afin de prendre le 1é vol dans la journée en direction de Rome, puis en Italie afin de mettre au point une ceremonie le plus tot possible. Meme s'il n'etait pas un fervent croyant, Anthony savait que leur grand mere de la ou elle etait, ne lui aurait jamais pardonné de tarder a enterrer sa cousine.

Par chance, Anthony et Angelina connaissaient tres bien le pretre Albonino de la Chiesa Sant' Angela pour l'avoir rencontré a de nombreuses reprises lorsque leur grand mere les emmenait a la messe. Ce dernier fut consterné d'apprendre la triste nouvelle et promit au jeune homme de s'arranger pour s'occupper personnellement de la jeune femme avant la fin de semaine. Apres tout, une partie de la famille DiNozzo bien qu'elle ait fini par emmigré aux Etats Unis lorsque les grands parents s'en furent allés, avait été l'une des plus importantes pour la petite communauté et celle qui restait... comptait quand meme un peu! Le jeune italien le remercia et fit part de son programme a Gibbs. Celui ci le regarda un long moment et lui dit sans meme s'en rendre compte:

- Je viens avec toi. _DiNozzo le regarda sans comprendre_

- Tu... Tu veux m'accompagner en Italie pour enterrer Angie?

- Sauf si ca te derange

- Non, c'est juste que... _il s'ebouriffe les cheveux. _Que dira le directeur Shepard? Et que fais tu des autres?

- Je leur dirai la verité. Je t'accompagne afin de te soutenir dans cette dure epreuve comme un bon patron se doit de le faire. _et parce que je ne veux pas que tu t'effondres..._

- Merci, _repondit tout simplement tony avec un faible sourire fatigué sur les levres, ce qui creva le coeur de Jethro._

Le docteur Tempsey fit installer un lit dans la chambre afin que Tony puisse se reposer un peu malgré toutes ses reticences. il finit par abdiquer devant la mine severe de Gibbs, qui ne signifiait rien d'autre que _"c'est comme ca et c'est tout_". Lui de son coté en profita pour rentrer chez lui, preparer des affaires et fit la meme chose pour Tony. Il se doutait que celui ci n'aurait pas envie de retourner lui meme a son domicile. Sur place, il ésita de longues minutes pour savoir s'il devait passer l'appartement de son agent au peigne fin mais se resigna a ne pas le faire. Il laissait ce soin a ses autres agents. Non, ce qu'il voulait c'etait repartir le plus vite possible pour etre aupres de son Tony avant qu'il ne se reveille et pense qu'il l'avait abandonné.

Le lendemain lorsque le jeune agent se reveilla, Gibbs ne fut guere etonné de retrouver un Tony terriblement cerné et etonnament blanc de par la courte nuit de sommeil (agité) qu'il avait passé. Apres un frugal petit dejeuner que gibbs imposa au jeune homme, ils suivirent le transport du corps a l'aeroport et patienterent avant de pouvoir enfin embarquer. 14h etaient passées, et le jeune italien n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche ni porté d'interet a la nourriture depuis le matin. Meme si ca l'inquietait, Gibbs comprenait tres bien sa reaction.Seulement, Anthony devait comprendre qu'il ne devait pas se laisser deperir. Jethro allait lui en faire la reflexion lorsque son cellulaire sonna.

- Excuse moi, je reviens. _Tony ne leva meme pas les yeux sur lui et le laissa partir_. Gibbs!

- Jethro, puis je savoir pour...

- C'est pas le moment Jenny, excuse moi j'ai...

- Ne me dis pas que tu es encore avec l'agent DiNozzo. Je comprends le lien qui t'unit a lui mais tu ne vas pas faire ca avec tous.

- _Si seulement tu comprenais_. Ecoute, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps. Mon avion...

- Ton avion? Attends ne me dis pas que tu pars?

- Je... Il avait besoin de quelqu'un.

- Jethro ca ne te ressemble pas; En tant que directeur tu aurais du m'en parler. Mais la. A quoi ca rime? Bon sang Jethro tu...

Il raccrocha visiblement enervé. Il tapa dans le mur puis revint vers son agent. Celui ci n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il fixait inlassablement le meme point. Il semblait perdu dans de lointains souvenirs. Lorsque l'annonce de leur vol resonna, il se leva et se dirigea vers la rampe d'embarquement sans meme un regard pour son superieur. Il savait qu'il etait la, mais semblait ne pas en tenir compte. Ils monterent alors dans ce grand avion et s'installerent a leur place. Anthony verrouilla sa ceinture avant meme que le stewart ne le demande. Ils decollerent alors vers la terre d'origine des Dinozzo, l'Italie.

- Elle detestait l'avion, _lacha soudainement Tony_

- Quoi?

- Angie paniquait a la simple idée de monter dans un avion. Elle doit bien s'en moquer maintenant. _un long silence gené s'installa_. Bon, qu'est ce qu'on mange? _demanda il alors pour changer de sujet. Jethro sourit car il venait enfin d'entrapercevoir l'esquisse du legendaire sourire de son bel italien qui lui avait tant manqué._

Ils passerent le reste du vol de facon plutot tranquille. Anthony semblait moins absorbé dans ses pensées et Gibbs en etait satisfait. Mieux valait qu'il reagisse comme ca. ca lui ferait moins mal. Ils parlerent de tout et de rien comme 2 bons amis et non plus comme patron et agent. Anthony semblait etre redevenu le meme mais pas encore totalement. Non meme si son sourire etait la, il lui manquait toujour ce merveilleux eclat qui illuminait ses yeux marrons et les rendait quasi verts tant il petillait.

Au bout d'interminables heures de vol, ils atterirent enfin sur le sol italien. La journée etait quasi finie et Gibbs s'inquieta sur les modalités de sejour. Anthony haussa simplement les epaules rappelant qu'il avait passé seulement une partie de son enfance ici, mais que sa famille y avait toujours vecu et qu'elle servait encore. Donc bien evidement, la demeure DiNozzo etait toujours la pour les rares reunions de famille qu'organisaient les cousins et auxquelles aussi bien Anthony qu'Angelina, n'avaient jamais ete invités.

Ils y deposerent leurs affaires, se rafraichirent un peu puis allerent rendre visite au pretre Albonino qui devait surement les attendre malgré l'heure. Il parut effondré en voyant Tony et le serra longuement dans ses bras repetant sans cesse que le Bon Dieu avait rappellé parmi lui, l'une de ses plus belles et gentilles enfants. _l'une des meilleures_ ajouta Tony en faisant le signe de croix sur sa poitrine a l'instar du religieux. Ils regarderent ensemble le corps maintenant sans vie de la jeune femme, et Anthony resta etonnament maitre de lui meme.

- Una ragazza cosi gentille, cosi buona... Antonio, figlio mio, mi spiace. (/ une jeune fille tellement gentille, tellement bonne. Anthony mon enfant, je suis navré)

- Lo so padre. Lo so. (/ Je le sais mon pere. Je sais)

- Se posso fare qualcosa per sollevare la tua pena... (/ Si je peux faire qqchose pour alleger ta peine)

- Si. Se Lei poteva sepellirla il piu velocemente possibile... Mi sarrebbe di un gran' aiuto. (/ Oui. Si vous pouviez l'enterrer le plus rapidement possible... CA serait vraiment tres bien.) _Albonino s'eloigna un peu afin de consulter un registre qu'il connaissait deja par coeur afin de laisser a Anthony le soin de traduire leur conversation pour Gibbs. Puis il revint et annonca:_

- Sarrebbe possibile per domani. C'è anche il Signore Donatelli ma... Angelina, poverina... Ma se vuoi lo faro dopodomani. Cosi potrai stare ancor'un po con lei... (/ Demain, c'est possible. Il ya aussi M. Donatelli ma... Oh, ma pov Angelina... Mais si tu veux je le ferais apres demain. Comme ca tu pourras rester encore un peu avec elle...)

- No. Domani va bè. Se aspetto ancor'un po, non avro piu il corraggio di dirli...addio... _conclut il peniblement. Puis il sourit au pretre et lui serra la main_. Dunque diciamo domani alle... (/ non, demain c'est parfait. Si j'attends encore, je n'aurais plus le courage de... lui dire adieu. Donc on dit demain a?)

- 11.

- Ok. Domani alle 11. Grazie padre. (/ D'accord. Demain a 11h. Merci mon pere)

- Prego Antonio. Preghero tutta la notte per lei e spero che tu con tuo amico fareste la stessa cosa... Ciao. (/ Je t'en prie Anthony. Je prierais toute la nuit pour elle et j'espere que toi et ton ami ferez la meme chose. Au revoir.)

Et Anthony et Jethro, apres avoir serré la main du vieil homme, s'en allerent vers la demeure familiale. Aucun mot ne fut echangé entre eux 2. Le jeune homme paraissait reparti vers de sombres pensées depuis qu'il l'avait revu. Jethro ne fit aucun commentaire mais il brulait d'envie de savoir ce qui tourmentait tant son agent. Il n'aimait pas le voir comme ca; non. Pas lui. Pas son Tony.

- Notre grand mere nous obligeait a voir le pere Albonino. Le pauvre, il a du supporter de nous entendre lui raconter toutes nos betises. Dans les moindres details. On avait meme parié entre nous, de celui qui le ferait craquer... _il sourit_. Mais non. il se contentait seulement de nous sermoner et de nous donner des "ave maria" ou "pater noster"... Un homme genereux.

- Je n'en doute pas

- Enfin...

Ils retournerent vers la demeure DiNozzo et se mirent a table. Un magnifique repas les attendait et Gibbs fut consterné de constater qu'au moment ou il croyait voir enfin arriver le dessert, n'arrivait seulement que la viande. il regarda anthony engloutir ce qui se trouvait dans son assiette sans comprendre comment il faisait. Celui ci adorait la nourriture italienne ca ne faisait aucun doute. Au moins, il recommencait a manger, c'etait toujours ca. Puis le decalage horaire faisant effet, les 2 hommes allerent se coucher.

Gibbs avait herité d'une chambre magnifique. Tres spatieuse et donnant sur un jardin magnifiquement entretenu. Anthony quant a lui accaparra la chambre d'a coté. c'etait celle qu'il avait deja lorsqu'il vivait ici. Celle ci aussi etait tout aussi somptueuse. Ils bavarderent quelques instants encore, puis prirent chacun congé l'un de l'autre. Gibbs ne tarda pas a s'endormir d'un sommeil plus que merité. Pourtant au milieu de la nuit, il fut reveillé par une serie de petits cris que poussait Anthony. Inquiet, il sauta hors de son lit, vetu en tout et pour tout d'un simple T-shirt accompagnant son calecon (miam!). il alluma la lumiere et entra dans la chambre de son agent. Il put enfin entendre distinctement ce qu'il marmonnait dans son sommeil. Il vint alors s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit du jeune homme et eteignit la lumiere.

Celui ci remuait dans son sommeil en proie apparement a d'horribles images. Il ne cessait de repeter que "ce n'etait pas sa faute" et qu'il "fallait la laisser tranquille". Jethro ne savait pas s'il devait le reveiller ou pas; Alors il posa tendrement sa main sur le front ruisselant de sueur de son bel italien, et ota les meches rebelles qui lui barraient le passage. Ce contact eut pour effet d'apaiser le jeune homme qui s'arretta de parler et reprit une respiration normale. Il dessina ensuite les contours de son visage du bout des doigts puis descendit et caressa son cou. Le jeune homme n'en paraissait pas perturbé puisqu'il continuait a dormir tranquillement maintenant.

Alors Gibbs avant de craquer, decida qu'il valait mieux qu'il s'en aille. Il posa neanmoins un leger baiser sur le front de son bel italien et se leva le plus delicatement possible. A peine sa main eut elle quitteé Anthony que celui ci se redressa dans son lit en hurlant "ne me l'enlevez pas lui non plus" Gibbs alluma la lumiere et regarda Anthony qui clignait des yeux a cause de la lumiere tout en haletant. Lorsqu'il vit son patron il laissa echapper un "ils ne t'ont rien fait merci" et se rallongea sans plus rien dire. Gibbs surpris, resta un moment sans reagir puis il eteignit a nouveau la lumiere et se rassit. Sans reflechir il attira le jeune homme a nouveau endormi a lui, et le serra dans ses bras. Il se demandait encore si ce qu'il avait compris etait ce qu'avait dit le jeune homme ou si ce n'etait que son immagination. Il deposa alors une serie de petits baisers dans ses cheveux bruns puis lui susurra a l'oreille "je resterais avec toi quoiqu'il advienne"

Bercé par la douce respiration du jeune italien, Gibbs replongea a son tour dans le sommeil. Il ne se reveilla le lendemain qu'a cause d'une odeur qui lui etait plus que familiere. Etonne de sentir la presence de quelqu'un a coté de lui, il se souvint subitement de la situation; Il jeta un coup d'oeil a son bel italien encore endormi et sourit. Au vu de l'horloge, il etait a peine 8h du matin. Il se faufilla hors du lit sans un bruit et regagna sa chambre. Il ne valait mieux pas que Tony le trouve dans son lit a son reveil. Surtout pas aujourd'hui. Il ouvrit grand ses volets, profita du spectacle du soleil se levant sur la ville en arriere plan, et mit un pantalon jogging (gachi!)avant de descendre dans la salle commune. Il but avec delectation son 1er café de la journée tout en repensant a ce qui s'etait passé la veille. Alors qu'il allait entamer sa 2eme tasse, Anthony fit son apparition et lacha:

- Salut patron! _le pauvre etait horriblement cerné de par la nuit qu'il avait eue une fois de plus. Jethro lui repondit en levant sa tasse et Anthony lui sourit. Il s'assit en face de lui et avala d'une traite sa tasse de thé. A la difference de la veille, il toucha a peine aux gateaux disposés sur la table. Il les picora seulement. Puis le carillon du salon sonna et il sursauta. 8h30... _On va etre en retard_. Et il se precipita hors de la table _.

Gibbs le regarda filer puis remonta a son tour. Une fois dans sa chambre, il prepara sa tenue et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il se lava, se rasa puis s'habilla d'un simple costume noir accompagné d'une chemise blanche. Sans cravatte. Avant de retrouver Tony, Jethro esita longuement. puis il se placa devant le miroir et resta la a se repeter en silence des paroles qu'il voudrait reconfortantes pour son bel italien au cours de la ceremonie. une fois convaincu, il redescendit au salon et fut surpris de ne pas y trouver Anthony. il tenta alors tant bien que mal d'interroger le personnel, et apprit que M. DiNozzo etait encore dans sa chambre.

Consultant l'heure, Gibbs se rendit compte que si Tony voulait embrasser sa cousine une derniere fois, il leur faudrait partir d'ici peu. Il remonta alors les escaliers et toqua a la porte. Aucune reponse ne lui provint. Il rentra alors dans la chambre et la trouva deserte. Jethro s'interrogea, se demandant ou il pouvait etre. Il s'appretait a faire demi tour lorsqu'un bruit de verre brisé en provenance de la salle de bain de Tony lui parvint. Il s'y precipita et decouvrit un pov Tony la main en sang, la cravatte ballante sur son epaule et la mine visiblement contrariée. Mais a peine Jethro fut il rentré, que le visage du jeune homme perdit toute expression de contrariété et qu'il tenta de cacher sa main a la vue de son patron.

Celui ci attrappa la serviette qui trainait, l'humidifia un peu et entoura la main de son agent sans faire aucun commentaire. Il ne cherchait plus a le braquer, et surtout pas aujourd'hui. Anthony quant a lui avait le dos tourné a Jethro. il rougissait de honte d'avoir fait ce qu'il avait fait, et surtout, que ce soit lui qui l'ait trouvé. tout le monde mais pas lui. Il ne voulait pas chuter dans son estime il... Anthony observa discretement son boss a travers la multitude de reflets que lui representait le miroir brisé. Il ota alors lentement le bandage improvisé, et constatant que l'egratinure ne saignait plus, il tenta de nouer sa cravatte. _Noire_, remarqua Gibbs. Tout comme sa chemise et son costume. _Tout comme ses idées _eut il soudain peur. Anthony tournait et retournait sa cravatte en tout sens sans pour autant parvenir a l'attacher. c'etait ca qui l'avait enervé. Alors...

Gibbs se placa derriere son agent et joignit ses mains aux siennes afin de l'aider. Il fit faire un 1er tour a l'etoffe de tissu, puis un 2nd... Il pouvait sentir l'odeur de son agent, la chaleur de sa peau... Ca l'ennivrait. Anthony ressentait le meme melange de sensations. Il s'abandonnait en fermant les yeux pour mieux profiter de ce bref contact avec son superieur. Jethro s'ennivrait du parfum du jeune homme. Il avait envie d'y gouter, d'enfouir son visage dans le creux de son cou et... Ils finirent de nouer la cravatte d'Anthony. Pourtant aucun des 2 ne lacha les mains de l'autre. Ils etaient la, collés l'un a l'autre, les mains entrelacées. Chacun attendait que l'autre fasse un mouvement, un 1er pas pour les informer que les intentions de l'autre etaient les memes que les siennes... Anthony les yeux ouverts, fixa son reflet qui se multipliait. Jethro se tenait contre lui, tout contre lui. Il se mordit la levre au sang et eut ainsi la preuve qu'il ne revait pas. Il ota alors lentement ses mains de celles de son patron en se retournant vers lui. Jethro remarqua tout de suite la goute de sang qui perlait sur la levre de son bel italien. Il leva la main pour l'essuyer puis...

* * *

Alors????  
**G**: et?  
Et quoi?  
**G:** Il se passe quoi?  
Ba, c'est fini!  
**T**: euh, tu nous laisse comme ca dans la salle de bain?  
BA je te rappelle que ya mon enterrement quand meme! Enfin, celui D'Angie...  
**G**: et?  
Ba vous allez quand meme pas arriver en retard juste pour vous faire des bisous!  
**T**: Pk pas?  
Tony!  
**T**: Nan, mais...  
Pffff.. franchement, un peu de sensibilité ca serait pas de refus. Et ba je m'en vais. Je vais vous ecrire la suite. Avec plien de groooOOOS bisous bien baveux avec la langue et plein de se...  
**G**: non, ca ira.  
Ba c'est ce que vous voulez, j'y peux rien moi. On est arrivés a un stade ou toutes et vous 2, on s'attend a un lemon. C'est bon j'ai compris.  
**T:** Ooooo c'est ps ca, c'est juste que la, tu nous laisse en plan c'est tout.  
Mouais.  
**T**: Aller fais pas la tete!  
**G&T**: Excuse nous!  
Moaus, jvais y refechir... 

Vous en avez pensé quoi??? Bisoooooo


	10. sta passando novembre

!!!!!! Song supprimée. (merci Camille ) retrouvez les paroles a cet endroit http://ncis.xooit.tv Merci de comprendre !!!!!

C'est remoi! Je voulais vous remercier d'avoir repondu a la quesion que je vous avais posée, (lequel des 2 a embrassé l'autre?) Et je dois vous avouer qu'a ma grande surprise, yen a que 1 qui m'a donné la reponse que moi meme je me faisais... Pour les autres, pas de soucis, ya pas de bonne ou mauvaise reponse donc...!!! Sinon, la c'est un tout petit petit chapitre. En fait, c'est la suite du precedent que je voulais pas trop long c'est tout! (et on me traite de sadique...) Vala!

Bonne lecture et... Ah vi euh, comme je crois pas avoir le droit de mettre de liens, je vais juste conseiller a celles curieuses d'entendre la magnifique chanson de MON homme (Eros) de chercher _Sta passando Novembre_. MAis je vais essayer de l'envoyer a toutes celles qui m'ont laissé leur adresses car vous verrez que la fin avec la musique, c'est carrement mieux!!!!

Bisooooooooo

* * *

Gibbs regarda longuement le bel Anthony dans les yeux. Aucun des 2 ne cillait. Ils etaient face l'un a l'autre et face egalement a ce qu'ils ressentaient au fond d'eux meme. Jethro remarqua immediatement la minuscule goutte de sang qui perlait sur la levre inferieure de son bel italien. Il avait du se mordre. Lentement, Jethro leva sa main et vint essuyer la goutte vermeille. Puis lentement, presque au ralenti Jethro constata qu'Anthony et lui etaient en train d'amorcer un meme geste.  
Ils se rapprochaient imperceptiblement l'un de l'autre. Leur visage se frolaient a present, et gibbs put sentir le souffle chaud d'Anthony sur ses levres. Il ferma les yeux et ne put ainsi pas savoir lequel des 2 avait franchi le cap. Lequel des 2 avait finalement pris sur lui pour embrasser l'autre? A peine une seconde plus tard, lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, ses levres etaient toujours cellées a celles d'Anthony qui lui avait les yeux clos. Il ne revait pas. Il embrassait son bel italien...  
Sentant quand meme le regard azzuré de son patron malgré ses yeux fermés, le jeune homme rouvrit ses paupieres mais ne se separa pas pour autant de son superieur. Leur baiser se prolongea et leurs mains qui s'etaient separées, chercherent a se rattacher a quelquechose d'autre. Celles de JEthro se posterent dans le creux des reins de Tony ainsi que dans ses cheveux, alors que l'une du jeune agent se posa dans son cou tandis que l'autre effleurait les contours de son visage. DiNozzo redessinait les courbes du visage de son chef sans savoir que celui ci l'avait fait avec lui auparavant. MAis comme DiNozzo est un gaffeur, il lacha alors le regard de son Gibbs bien aimé une seconde, il decrocha, a contre coeur, ses levres des siennes avant de lui lancer:

- Tu t'es coupé en te rasant! Preuve que tu devrais porter des lunettes boss! a_ ce moment la, il ne sut pas pourquoi il avait dit ca. Mais il l'avait dit. Gibbs allait surement mal le prendre. Peut etre qu'il cherchait un moyen de s'enfuir maintenant qu'il etait proche d'avoir ce qu'il voulait, proche d'avoir un ptit Gibbs bien a lui... ( veinard!)  
_- hmmm, _repondit simplement Gibbs que ce baiser interrompu avait mis de mauvaise humeur. Il remit alors une meche rebelle de Tony en place, sans pour autant oter son autre main de la chute de ses reins, avant d'ajouter, _J'etais monté pour te dire que...  
- Je sais, _repondit il en baissant la tete_. Je sais.  
- He! _lacha Gibbs en lui soulevant le menton_. Je suis la n'oublie pas, d'accord?  
- Hmmm, _emit il en guise de reponse_.

Gibbs deposa alors un baiser rapide sur ses levres avant de se separer de lui et de s'en aller. Anthony contempla alors le vide de la salle de bain d'un air stupefait. c'etait Gibbs qui venait de l'embrasser la, il n'avait pas revé? Il se retourna vers le miroir, remit ses cheveux en place et se fit un clin d'oeil avant de se lancer son fameux sourire qui se reproduisit plusieurs fois en face de lui. Il attrappa alors la paire de lunettes qu'il avait posée la, un cadeau d'Angie, et se hata de descendre. Jethro l'attendait dans le hall tout comme le majordome. Il les escorta a la voiture ou le chauffeur attendait.  
Le voyage jusqu'au cimetiere se fit sans un mot. Anthony glissa alors ses lunettes sur son nez et sortit de la voiture. Le temps n'avait rien de plaisant maintenant. Il etait couvert de nuages qui cachaient le peu de soleil de cette matinée de novembre. Il se dirigea a grand pas vers le petit batiment ou se trouvait le corps d'Angelina. En la voyant cette fois ci dans son cercueil Anthony recula d'un pas mais sentit bientot la main reconfortante de Gibbs sur son epaule. Il reprit alors sa marche vers elle. Le cercueil etait encore ouvert pour qu'il l'embrasse une derniere fois. Elle etait magnifique. Vetue d'une robe aux nuances violettes, legerement maquillée, ses longues boucles brunes retombant parfaitement autour de son visage. C'etait du beau travail. Le leger sourire qui ornait ses levres la faisait plus que jamais ressembler a un ange endormi. Anthony se pencha alors vers elle pour regarder le pendentif qu'elle portait. Bien evidement, un medaillon gravé d'un ange. Encore un de ses cadeaux. Decidement, Angelina l'aimait plus que tout. Peut etre meme plus qu'elle n'aimait son fiancé... Mais jamais plus elle ne pourrait le lui dire...  
Il reposa calmement le medaillon puis prit les mains de sa cousine dans les siennes. Il sortit alors un vieux morceau de papier de sa poche, sur lequel Gibbs put reconnaitre l'ange qu'Anthony avait dessiné pour elle des années auparavant, ainsi qu'une serie de paroles en italien qu'il ne parvint pas a comprendre. Anthony le lui glissa dans les mains en ajoutant que comme ca il serait toujours avec elle. Il deposa ensuite un long baiser sur son front tout en caressant ses cheveux comme si elle etait tout simplement endormie. Puis le pere Albonino fit son entrée, annoncant qu'il devait refermer la biere. Anthony protesta, arguant le fait qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit dans le noir mais... Il se savait vaincu. Lorsque Albonino lui demanda de sortir, Anthony refusa. Il resterait jusqu'a la fin. Il posa alors le dernier baiser de sa vie sur le front de sa cousine. Il resta un long moment collé a elle puis il se releva et fit signe de tete qu'ils pouvaient y aller.  
Et ils se mirent en route. Albonino devant, 8 hommes portant le cercueil, et Anthony derriere suivi de pres par un Jethro qui avait peur de voir son bel italien defaillir. Ils s'approcherent alors du trou specialement creusé pour la jeune femme. Jetrho regarda autour de lui et constata que la plupart des tombes environnantes appartenaient a la famille ainsi que le caveau, ce qui ne l'etonna pas. En revanche il etait ebahi de voir a quel point Anthony parvenait a rester maitre de ses emotions. il gardait la tete droite et l'air fier, bien que les hommes soient en train de descendre le corps de la pov Angie. Puis ils se reculerent, Albonino fit son discours et il se retourna finalement vers lui afin que les derniers mots lui reviennent. Seulement Anthony n'y avait pas pensé. Alors en meme temps que des flash bach de la jeune femme ou le son de son rire, les echos d'une chanson qu'elle aimait par dessus tout lui revinrent en tete, et il trouva qu'elle etait parfaitement adaptée a la situation. c'est alors un Anthony DiNozzo, tremblant et pret a s'effondrer qui s'approcha de la tombe non encore recouverte.

* * *

!!!!!! Song supprimée.donc la suite risque de paraitre un peu etrange. mais retrouvez les paroles et leur traduction a cet endroit http://ncis.xooit.tv Merci de pas trop m'en vouloir!!!!!

il envoya un baiser en l'air

JE te le promets. Je reviendrais souvent tu ne resteras pas longtemps seule

Tu etais, si merveilleuse, si pleine de vie, si toi... si moi...

J'aurais du etre plus present, pardonne moi

J'aurais du, oui j'aurais du...

Toi qui revais meme eveillée, toi qui vivais dans TON monde

Tu te plaignais toujours de l'avoir perdu, celui que tu savais etre ton ame soeur. peut etre que la haut il t'attend. J'espere tellement pour toi...

Pourquoi toi et pas moi? Pourquoi toi?

Tu laisses un immense vide derriere toi, meme si tu m'as dit que je n'etais plus seul...

et il jeta une rose noire

il leva les yeux au ciel et celui ci semblait compattir a sa douleur puisqu'il avait viré au gris sombre

Et dire que tu allais etre maman... C'est pas juste...

Un nouvel ange a rejoint le ciel

j'espere que tu veilleras toujours sur moi meme si je n'ai pas reussi a le faire pour toi

si jamais tu la trouves, ne nous oublie pas. Car moi je ne t'oblierais jamais...

_... les mots s'etranglent dans sa gorge

* * *

_

Il jeta alors la 1ere poignée de terre, signe qu'ils pouvaient commencer a l'enterrer pour de bon. Il se recula un peu, croisa les mains et baissa la tete, comme s'il priait une derniere fois pour le salut de son ame. Puis il releva la tete et vit arriver le camion qui devait recouvrir le cercueil de terre. Albonino fit signe de tete qu'ils pouvaient y aller et c'est ce qu'ils firent. De lourdes peletées de terre furent jetées sur la derniere demeure d'Angelina, et lorsque le cercueil ne fut plus visible du tout, Anthony sans prevenir personne prit la direction de la sortie du cimetiere.  
Jethro malheuresement ne s'en redit pas compte immediatement. Ce n'est que lorsque toute la terre fut deposée qu'il se retourna vers son agent et constata qu'il etait parti. Un peu inquiet il sortit a son tour et constata que la voiture etait toujours devant l'entrée. Il retourna alors vers la demeure DiNozzo ou a sa grande inquietude, il constata qu'Anthony n'etait pas...

* * *

Vala! Alors? Bien ou pas bien? Et pis promis je vous envoie la musique tres vite mes tites rewieweuses dont j'ai l'adresse. C'est pas pour faire la pub d'Eros, c'est juste que je trouve que ca passe mieux avec! 

Bisoooooooooo


	11. Baiser et

Pardon. 10000000000000000000 fois pardon pour tout ce retard. Je sais j'ai pas d'ecxcuses mais pardon quand meme. J'espere juste que ce chapitre avec echange de salive et... vous plaira.

bisooooooo et a tout e suite?

* * *

Gibbs etait assis sur le rebord du lit. Il avait le visage fermé et semblait reflechir. Ou etait Tony? Pourquoi etait il parti comme ca, aussi precipitament, sans un bruit? Pourquoi? Il tournait inlassablement cette question dans sa tete et ne parvenait pas a trouver une reponse qui lui paraisse acceptable. _Tony, reviens vite..._ Voila ce que pensait not' pauvre Gibbs. ll s'allongea sur le lit et resta les yeux ouverts. _Quelquechose qui ne va pas et je ne l'ai meme pas vu. Comment puis je me permettre de dire que je suis la pour lui_?

Alors qu'il se battait encore avec ses pensées, il entendit un bruit de couse precipité dans les escaliers et la porte d'a coté s'ouvrir avec fracas. Il se redressa d'un bond tendant l'oreille. Quelqu'un mettait a sac lachambre de Tony. Il s'y precipita et le spectacle qui s'offrait a lui l'epouvanta. Anthony avait ouvert sa valise et etait en train de mettre toutes ses affaires dedans sans se soucier de les plier. Il ne semblait meme pas s'etre apercu de la presence de son patron. Il fourrait inlassablement ses affaires dans sa valise. Il referma le couvercle mais celui ci ne se fermait pas. Alors le jeune italien fou de rage les extirpa et les envoya valdinguer dans la piece avant de jeter la valise elle meme et de taper dans le mur fou de rage. C'est alors que sa blessure de la matinée se rouvrit. En voyant les quelques gouttes de sang perler a la surface de sa peau, Anthony s'avaoua vaincu et se laissa glisser au sol, conscient du faible niveau auquel il etait parvenu.

Gibbs trouvant que c'etait trop se rapprocha de lui et resta la a le regarder en silence. S'apercevant enfin de sa presence, Anthony tourna la tete vers lui puis baissa la tete adoptant une mine contrie du fait que Gibbs l'ait vu faire ca. C'est alors que Gibbs tendit la main et l'attira a lui. Anthony se laissa faire et cala sa tete contre le torse de Jethro. Il ferma les yeux et aucun ne dit un mot. Ils resterent ainsi de longues minutes collés l'un a l'autre a meme le sol. Jethro caressa alors les cheveux du jeune italien qui se laissa une fois de plus faire tout en le retenant de lautre.

Puis lentenment, le jeune homme se libera de l'etreinte et se retourna pour faire face a son patron. Celui ci le fixa de ses prunelles azzurées sans ciller. C'est alors que leurs 2 visages, d'un commun accord, se rapprocherent de celui de l'autre. A a peine quelques centimetres, lorsque leurs souffles se confondirent le rapprochement de leur visage reprit et leurs levres se souderent a celles de l'autre. Ils s'embrasserent comme ils l'avaient deja fait auparavant, les mains de JEthro se glissant dans les cheveux de Anthony et celles d'Anthony caressant son visage et son dos. Puis lorsque la tension entre eux se fit ressentir de facon plus qu'insoutenable, leurs levres entreprirent un ballet. Ils franchirent le barrage des levres de l'autre afin de caresser leurs langues. Ils s'embrassaient. Timidement au debut, puis grisés par ce contact avec l'autre, un peu plus langouresement voire avidement. Leurs caresses elles memes s'acceleraient les mettant dans un sentiment et des emotions peu controlables. A chaque fois que leurs levres se separaient, leurs respirations se faisaient saccadées et un desir autre que celui de s'embrasser etait perceptible. Lentement, Anthony glissa sa main sous la chemise de son patron afin de caresser son torse autrment qu'a travers le tissu. A peine posa il sa main sur la peau nue, que Jethro poussa un grognement laissant presager son mecontentement. Anthony retira alors sa bouche de celle de Jethro en meme temps que sa main de son torse avant de balbutier un

- Desolé boss, je... nan rien. Excuse c'etait stupide je... _tout en se relevant afin de s'eloigner_.

C'est alors que Gibbs attrappa sa main pour l'attirer a lui mais il ne calcula pas la force de son action et le pauvre Anthony perdit l'equilibre et se retrouva au sol. Jethro se rapprocha alors de lui puis le bascula avant de placer au dessus de lui. Il reprit alors le controle de la bouche de son agent avant de lui laisser le temps de poser la moindre question. Le baiser dans cette position, mettait largement Jethro en position de force par rapport a Anthony. Celui ci devait donc "subir" de se faire embrasser par son patron tout en "supportant" le poids de son corps. Mais Jethro ne se contentait pas d'embrasser Anthony sur la bouche. Non, il commenca a deplacer ses levres et effleura son cou du bout des levres. Anthony gemit lorsqu'il sentit le souffle chaud a un endroit particulierement sensible et JEthro en sourit. Il posa alors ses levres dans ce petit creux de son cou, et l'embrassa. Anthony tenta de repousser Jethro tant il se sentait dans un etat autre que celui qu'il aurait du adopter face a son superieur. Mais cela semblait amuser ce dernier. Il se souleva donc un peu, toisa le jeune italien, puis attrappa ses 2 poignets et les reunit d'une main. Anthony lui jeta un regard interloqué auquel il rpondit par un petit sourire avant de reprendre posession de sa bouche._Mais qu'est ce que tu fais_? l'interrogea une petite voix. _Tu te rends comptes que tu es en limite pret a...? La ferme!_Il se sentait grisé par ce contact avec son agent. Jamais ils n'avaient été aussi proches. JAmais il n'aurait pensé que... Si il y avait pensé et pas qu'une fois. Et ca ne s'etait pas arreté par un simple baiser... Oh non il avait meme immaginé que...

Anthony ainsi coincé sous son patron ne savait plus ou il en etait. Il commencait a perdre ses reperes. Gibbs prenait possession de sa bouche et quand il l'abandonnait c'etait pour effleurer cette partie si sensible de son cou. Anthony retenait ses gemissements avec grand peine tant il avait envie d'aller plus loin avec son patron. Jethro le torturait et tous 2 le savaient.

Jethro continuait son petit jeu avec Anthony tout tranquillement. A un moment il s'arretta, contempla le jeune homme, puis constatant que le pauvre italien etait sur le point de ceder il libera ses poignets. Anthony ne tenta plus rien. Desormais libre de ses 2 mains, Jethro decida d'explorer d'autres parties du corps du jeune homme. Il releva la chemise de son Anthony et embrassa du bout des levres son ventre. Puis il remonta lentement, decouvrant un torse sans poils et etonnament musclé malgré toutes les calories qu'il ingurgitait a longueur e journée. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait mais... Soudain il sentit les 2 mains de l'italien sur son crane. Celui ci, les yeux fermés se mordait les levres tant il semblait sur le point de dire ce qu'il ressentait, ce dont il avait besoin. Alors conscient que tous 2 n'attendaient que ca, Jethro decsendit lentement ses levres s'arrettant a peine au nombril de son agent.

Sachant qu'il s'apprettait a s'avancer dangeresement du point de non retour, JEthro alla chercher la bouche du bel italien. Il l'embrassa, subit les mains baladeuses de Tony qui, qui venait de glisser une de ses mains sous son pantalon, puis s'aretta, fixant son bel ephebe de ses yeux bleus. Celui ci lui sourit timidement, et se rassit le forcant a faire de meme, les yeux etonnament brillants. Non pas larmoyants, mais brillants d'envie. Alors il se pencha une nouvelle fois vers lui et l'embrassa, ses mains cherchant a taton d'ouvrir le pantalon du jeune homme qui avait pris la meme initiative. Celui ci y parvint avant lui et en profita, ce qui fit grogner le vieil ours qu'est Gibbs. Anthony lui lanca un clin d'oeil tout en adoptant un sourire mutin. C'est alors que le telphone de Gibbs sonna.

Heureux de cette diverson, il se releva, empechant son pantalon de glisser puis s'assit sur le rebord du lit de Tony qui paraissait en colere. Il decrocha son telephone et aboya plus que d'habitude son nom avant d'adopter une mine plus que contrariée sans pour autant dire le moindre mot. Curieux, Anthony s'assit a son tour et c'est la que Gibbs dit:

- Jenny n'insiste pas. Nous ne rentrons pas aujourd'hui.

- ...

- Mais...

* * *

Alors? ca vallait la peine ou pas? Aller dites que vous m'aimez toujours...SVP


	12. Echande de bons procedés

Pendant que Gibbs conversait tant bien que mal avec Jenny, notre petit Anthony ne se laissait pas distancer. En effet, il se rapprocha tendrement de son cher et tendre, et malgré le fait que celui-ci soit au telephone, il lui embrassa sensuellement la nuque, puis commenca a la mordiller avant de lui faire des sucons a proprement parler.

Gibbs grogna puis lorsqu'il sentit a nouveau l'une des mains de tony sur sa cuisse il se crispa legerement, ne sachant deja plus ce qu'il convenait de repondre a sa directrice. Devant cette reaction, le jeune italien ne put s'empecher de sourire heureux de l'effet qu'il produisait sur son superieur d'ordinaire si impassible.

Alors encore plus cruel qu'il ne l'etait deja, Anthony approcha ses levres de l'autre oreille de Jethro le chatouillant de son souffle chaud avant de lui sussurer un « raccroche » a peine audible. Ce dernier demeura interdit et comprit la ou son agent tentait de venir lorsque sa main qui une seconde auparavant etait posée sur sa cuisse se glissa dans son calecon et se saisit de son membre deja bien excité.

Jethro laissa s'echapper un hoquet de surprise mais maintient neanmoins un semblant de coherence dans ses reponses jusqu'à ce que son jeune ephebe ne commence a exercer un lent mouvement de va et viens sur sa hampe avant de lui repeter une fois encore « raccroche »

Sentant que malgré tous ses efforts il ne parviendrait pas a resister plus longtemps a cette agreable traitement que lui reservait Anthony, Jethro bredouilla un vague « on va etre coupés » avant d'eteindre et jeter son telephone loin de lui.

Anthony le devisagea et s'arretta l'espace d'une seconde. Jethro frustré de ne plus sentir cette caresse exquise qui allait bientôt le mener dans une contrée lointaine reprit la main de son agent et la replaca la ou elle se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant avant de lui demander :

Pourquoi ?

C'etait le seul moyen pour moi d'attirer toute ton attention sur moi…. Mais j'aurais ptet pas du….

En guise de reponse, Gibbs s'empara une nouvelle fois de sa bouche et enreprit la meme operation que le jeune homme histoire de lui faire comprendre a quel point il etait sur le point d'exploser.

Sous le coup de la surprise, Anthony écarquilla les yeux ce a quoi Jethro se pencha a son oreille et lui murmurra « ma vengeance va etre terrible ; tu me supplieras d'arreter…. »


	13. On saute le pas?

Certaines d'entre vous m'ont deja envoyé messages et rewiew… Jsuis toute memeuh de voir que deja vous m'en voulez pas et que meme si j'ai publié un (tres/trop) court chapitre, ca vous plait toujours….Vous etes mes meilleures fans ! Merci merci je vais essayer de reposter plus souvent c'est promis mais bon… Alors la ce ptit chapitre m'est venu tout seul. J'ai pas reflechi j'ai ecrit tout simplement !

Bonne lecture et … on se retrouve en bas

* * *

Anthony regarda Jethro dans reellement comprendre le sens de ses dernieres paroles. Se venger…. Mais se venger de quoi ? Du fait qu'il lait interrompu pendant une conversation avec la directrice du NCIS, ou tout simplement de l'action qu'il venait d'accomplir ? Plus il y repensait, plus il se sentait confus et ne savait plus quoi penser. 

- Franchement Tony, tu te rends comptes que tu viens de taper une branlette a ton patron ? Tu es he-te-ro a l'orgine. Tu aimes les femmes ce qu'elles te font et ce que tu leur fais...

- Oui mais d'apres Angie, je ne dois pas laisser passer ma chance, elle m'en voudrait et moi aussi. Elle qui agissait toujours sur des coups de tete… Et puis je mourrais d'envie de le toucher, de l'avoir a moi. Pas de le savoir au telephone avec elle. Une rousse, une ex…

- Reprends toi Tony, montre que tu es un mec et pas une… Enfin, tu vois...

- Aimer un autre homme ne veut pas forcement dire qu'on en est pas un soi meme… Je veux tenter ma chance.

_Et sans meme attendre si sa conscience allait lui repondre, il rabattit Leroy sur le lit et lui sauta sur les cuisses d'une facon bestiale, quasi sauvage_.

- On avait pas dit que ce serait a moi de me venger de toi ?

- Non.

- Non ?

- Non !

- DiNoz…

- Dorenavant ca sera Anthony. Pas de ca entre nous boss _! lacha il en affichant son magnifique sourire dentifrice_ Et puis, pourquoi veux tu te venger?

- Tu viens si justement de le souligner, je suis encore ton patron mais... Je vais taider. Ca donnait quelquechose du style " Si tu t'avises de refaire ca en ma presence" 

- Ah, je... mais je...

- Donc?

- Ba ca veut dire que tu me vires

- c'etait la fin de ma phrase?

- non mais...

- Alors?

- Ba excuse moi mais " je te donnerais l'occasion de me prouver a quel point tu es doué dans ce domaine et ..." _Jethro abandonna son visage grave et un leger sourire etira ses levres avant qu'il ne prenne possession de celles du jeune homme. _

- J'etais serieux tony, j'aimerais vraiment que tu me "prouves" comment tu excelles dans ce domaine... _et il reprit possession des levres entrouvertes d'incredulité de son bel italien Ce n'est que lorsque leurs levres se separerent qu'ils reprirent un minimum leurs esprits. Enfin, pas tout a fait puisque Tony... _Alors Tony, tu.. T.. _haleta Jethro alors que Tony commencait a se frotter lassivement sur le corps de son superieur, faisant se froler leur 2 erections et les rendant un peu plus dures q'eles ne l'etaient deja._

- Tu restes le patron pas de probleme, mais pas en amour. Je suis le meilleur et le seul chef, _scanda il en bombant le torse_

- En amour ? _Retorqua Jethro en se relevant et tentant, tant bien que mal, de se convaincre que l'action precedente ne lui avait pas fait d'effets. Pourtant, cette simple question fit s'ecrouler le monde idyllique que Tony venait a peine de s'immaginer aussi aisement que s'ecrule un château de cartes sous la brise_.

- Mais je croyais que tu…

- Toi le bel etalon italien tu te laisses si facilement demonter ?

Non mais.. _Jethro avait reussi_

Aurais je reussi a te decontenancer et a te faire perdre gout aux plaisirs du sexe ?

- Tu aimerais bien…

- Je crains qu'il y ait maintenant enormement de choses de ta part que j'aimerais… _dans tous les domaines…_

Cette derniere reflexion eut pour effet de rendre le sourire au jeune agent qui se pencha une derniere fois afin d'embrasser son patron avant de passer (qui sait ?) aux choses serieuses….

* * *

Sadique ??? La 1e qui lache ce mot dans une rewiew sera responsable de l'arret de cette fic. Je supporte plus de voir que vous me croyez aussi horrible moi qui suis si douce, attentionnée et delicate !!! (ba si quand je dors) Et puis je suis l'auteuse. Je fais ce que je veux!!!!

Mais si les autres rewieweuses me promettent d'enfermer la malheureuse qui ecrira ca toute une apres midi avec la mere de Ducky et ses chiens, peut etre que je reviendrais sur mon idée d'abandonner la fic… '

To be continued or not ?


	14. Enfin?

Kikoo tout le monde! Me revoila avec peut etre une surprise, peut etre une deception... Quoiqu'il en soit, on se retrouve au meme endroit que d'habitude, a la rewiew!!!

* * *

- He boss, tu, enfin, tu te rends comptes que la, et bah… On est dans une situation plus que compromettante quand meme… 

- Je sais.

- Et… _un long silence pendant lequel Anthony se decala de facon a se poser a coté de Jethro sur le lit_

- Et ? _demanda Jethro en caressant tendrement le torse du jeune homme_, ca te pose un probleme ?

- Non mais… C'est plutot par rapport a toi. Tu es le patron et…

- Justement c'est moi le patron ! Et je decide de ce que je veux faire et avec qui

- Oui mais je ne suis pas rousse… _Jethro esquissa un sourire avant de lui taper sur la tete comme a son habitude_

- He ! tu pourrais faire preuve d'un peu plus de delicatesse avec moi non? Il me semble que ce serait justifié…

- Et depuis quand ce que tu penses est il digne d'interet DiNozzo?

- Je te l'ai deja dit. Appelles moi Tony boss…

Long silence entre eux. Tony se tourne de son coté et ferme les yeux. Gibbs quant a lui reste les yeux grands ouverts, les bras croisés sur le torse. Quelques minutes plus tard, Anthony se retourne et depose sa tete sur le torse de son patron qui machinalement commence a lui caresser les cheveux.

- Toi ya quelquechose qui te tracasse, _dit alors Jethro_

- Hum ? Non

- Sur ?

……….

- Tony…

- C'est juste que… nan, laisse_, repond Tony en otant sa tete et faisant mine de se lever_

- DiNozzo ! _dit il en le rattrappant par la main_

- Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de…t'es le chef et moi_… commence Tony en se grattant la tete_

- Tu crois que ca risque de perturber nos relations de travail ?

- Ba… ouais !

- Tony…. _Reprend Jethro en l'attirant contre lui_, Tony…

Celui-ci se laisse cajoler tendrement et ferme les yeux s'abandonnant aux bons soins que lui prodigue Jethro. Ce dernier caresse les cheveux d'un Tony ronronnant de plaisir, et descend lentement ses mains, prolongeant ainsi le contact avec son agent.

Il lui caresse le torse dans le meme temps qu'il l'embrasse tendrement dans le cou. Anthony rouvre les yeux et se retourne vers lui avant de l'embrasser avidement. Puis il recommence ses manigances et tente de faire perdre la tete a son patron.

- Tony, _gemit Gibbs_, tu…

- Oui ?

- Non rien, je… je…

Tony glisse ses levres sur le torse de son patron et le parseme de petits baisers. Il s'amuse meme a lui mordiller l'un des tetons ce qui fait emettre un grognement au vieil ours. Il s'immobilise alors faisant alors gronder de mecontentement Jethro.

Alors le jeune homme continue son manege et descend ses levres toujours plus bas, toujours plus bas…. Il arrive alors a un endroit de l'anatomie de Jethro qu'il n'avait encore jamais exploré si ce n'est avec ses mains.

Il s'interrompt un instant reflechissant que d'ordinaire ca se passait en sens contraire. C'etait de lui dont on s'occupait et c'etait toujours une femme… Pourtant….

OOOOooooOOOOOooooooOOO

Tony apposa ses levres au plus pres de la virilté de Jethro. Son souffle chaud chatouilla le bas du ventre de l'homme qui en frissonna. Puis prenant une derniere respiration, il deposa alors sa bouche sur l'epieu de chair de son patron.

Jethro retient alors son souffle et lorsque Tony entama un mouvement de vas et vient sur sa hampe il ne put s'empecher de se crisper et de gemir. Pour un coup d'essai, Anthony en fut plutot satisfait ce qui redoubla son propre plaisir. Puis il retira ses levres mais n'abandonna pas pour autant Jethro et son desir. Il masturba Jethro dans le meme temps qu'il tenta de l'embrasser mais celui-ci en proie a son plaisir rejetta sa tete en arriere avant de s'adonner a sa propre jouissance.

Mais le jeune italien n'etait pas encore a bout, et son desir se fit ressentir encore plus depuis qu'il venait de faire jouir son bien aimé. Alors il se detourna et de sa main libre, il s'empara de son sexe et commenca a le secouer de facon energetique.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Ba…

- Hum hum. Tu n'es pas rassasié ?

- Jamais…

….

- Oh non, ca ne vient pas de toi c'est juste que je suis…

- Je sais, _repond Jethro de facon énigmatique_ _puis il reprend_, tu crois qu'on arriverait a…

- A quoi ?

- Tu sais a…

….

- Quoi ?

- Moi oui mais toi…

- Quoi ?

- Ba deja tu es trop vieux, mais c'est surtout parce que je sais deja faire... Avec une femme j'entends mais je ne suis pas sur que tu aies deja essayé…

- Non

- Donc… Mais je te rassure je ne tenterais rien

- Et pourquoi ?

- Tu es le boss et tu risquerais de me tuer !

- Non mais…Ca te genes c'est ca ?

- Non. Enfin oui.

- J'ai jamais... enfin avec un homme qui me… Mais pourquoi pas ?

- Pardon ?

- Si tu ne t'immagines pas prendre ma place juste apres pourquoi pas ? Juste pour une fois histoire que je sache… _et que je te rende la pareille un peu plus tard_...

- Oh boss je sais pas si j'arriverais… _Jethro s'empare de l'erection de son agent et lui repond_

- A mon avis tu es en parfaite condition pour !

- Je sais mais…

- Profites en avant que je ne change d'avis…

Alors le jeune italien renversa tendrement son tendre amant sur le lit et glissa ses mains le long du dos de Jethro. A chaque fois il les rapprochait un peu plus mais il se ravisait a chaque fois n'osant pas de peur que son patron ne se retracte.

- Tu te decides DiNozzo ou on campe ici ?

- Je… Tu es.. d'accord

Alors le jeune agent glissa sa main sur les fesses de son patron dans le meme temps qu'il continuait a se preparer lui-même. Il esita encore une seconde puis se decida finalament a glisser un doigt dans l'antre chaud de Jethro.Celui-ci se ressera instinctivement autour de cette intrusion et Anthony voulu s'arreter.

- c'est bon vas y, je… Vas y

Alors il poursuivi attendant cependant que Jethro s'habitue a ce doigt etranger. Il en glissa alors un 2e, puis finalement un 3e… A chaque fois Jethro se contractait mais tant anthony le preparait avec tendresse, il se relaxait aussitôt.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il estima que son amant etait prêt a l'accueillir qu'il se pencha une derniere fois vers lui et lui sussura a l'oreille :

- Tu en es sur ?

- DiNozzo, si jamais tu me reposes cette question et tu ne fais rien, tu te retruveras bientôt au chomage…

- C'est toi le boss apres tout quoique…

- Quoi ?

- Pas en ce moment… _lacha il d'une facon sournoise en lui mordant l'oreille_.

Puis il attrappa sa verge et la dirigea vers l'entrée de son amant. Il le penetra le plus doucement possible sachant tres bien qu'il risquait de se crisper enormement ce qui eut en effet lieu. Jethro emis un sourd grognement puis s'y étant habitué et devant reconnaître que ca ne lui deplaisait pas plus que cela il invita Anthony a poursuivre.

Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et entama alors une lente serie de vas et vient s'enfoncant toujours un peu plus profondement en Jethro. Il gemissait a chaque fois et se retenait d'accelerer le rythme. Jethro quant a lui, bien que cela l'etonne au plus haut point, adorait cette sensation nouvelle a laquelle il etait confronté. Jamais durant l'acte sexuel il n'etait parvenu a un niveau aussi elevé d'extase.

N'en pouvant plus il laissa un « a_nthony_ » a peine sussuré s'echapper ce qui fut comme un signal pour le jeune homme qui se mit a accelerer la cadence. Il doubla le rythme mais se cala neanmoins sur le rythme de la respiration de plus en plus rauque de Jethro. Puis il s'empara a nouveau de la verge de son patron et lui imposa le meme rythme ce qui refit naitre le desir chez Gibbs.

Puis l'extase atteint son apogée et Anthony se libera dans un grand cri en Jethro qui ne tarda pas a avoir un orgasme juste apres. Anthony se retira et s'allongea alors a coté de son patron. Tous 2 reprirent leur souffle du mieux qu'ils purent tentant de faire le point sur ce qui venait de se passer.Puis Anthony s'accouda et caressa le torse de Jethro qui prit sa main et l'embrassa.

OOOOOooooooOOOOOoooooo

- Heu je….

- Et bien, je dois avouer que….. _ils sourirent puis laisserent un silence s'installer_ _avant que Jethro ne reprenne la parole _Tu ne faillis pas a ta reputation tombeur !

- C'est parce que j'avais une personne a qui j'avais envie de plaire…

- C'est reussi ! _et il l'embrassa a nouveau_

- Heu… faudrait peut etre qu'on aille prendre une douche non ? _commenca Tony_

- Oui ca serait pas mal en effet, _repondit Jethro en se levant_ _; Puis il tendit la main a Tony et lui demanda_ : tu ne viens pas ?

Ce a quoi le jeune homme repondit d'un grand sourire en se levant a son tour. Puis tous deux se dirigerent vers la salle de bain...

* * *

Alors? Je sais c'est pas terrible mais vous savez lire des lemons c'est super j'adore. Mais en ecrire, je crois que j'y arriverais jamais. Mais bon c'etait un peu bien quand meme? Je les laisse la ou je continue? 


	15. On rentre?

Kikoo les gens !!! Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre... Bon la les 2 hommes sont remis de leurs emotions et s'appretent a retourner en Amerique afin de se remettre sur la piste du mysterieux criminel. Vala Vala. Bonne lecture et... on se retrouve en bas!!!!

Bixoux

* * *

Les 2 hommes prirent finalement leur douche et se rhabillerent. puis l'heure du diner etant arrivée, ils descendirent au salon ou les domestiques les attendaient deja. Ils mangerent copieusement comme tout le temps depuis leur arrivée, pourtant Anthony se plaignit d'avoir encore un peu faim comme a son habitude. Cette remarque bien que habituelle fit sourire Jethro qui pourtant n'en fit pas la reflexion.

Ils remonterent ensuite en direction des chambres une fois que Jethro eut absorbé 2 tasses de café fumant en guise de dessert. Tony penetra dans sa chambre et en laissa sa porte entrouverte. Jethro lui, en profita pour se faufiler a sa suite, avant de refermer silencieusement la porte. Ils se glisserent alors tous deux dans le lit du jeune italien et se callèrent l'un contre l'autre. Sans meme echanger la moindre parole.

Anthony embrassa tendrement son superieur et lui sourit avant que ce dernier ne lui sourit en retour… Il apposa alors sa tete sur le torse de son patron et ferma les yeux. Jethro caressa tendrement les cheveux de son bel éphèbe d'une main, caressant son corps de l'autre.

Alors que le jeune homme semblait sur le point de s'endormir, Jethro lui embrassa le front et hésita avant de lui poser la question qui lui brulait les levres. Pourtant il fallait qu'ils en parlent, ils ne pouvaient pas eviter le sujet indefiniment. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours qu'ils etaient la.

- Antony…

- Humm.. ?

- Je… _Jethro se releva de facon a s'asseoir et Anthony fit de meme_.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a boss ? Tu sembles préoccupé.

- C'est juste que… Tony, je sais que ces derniers jours ont été eprouvants et que la journée d'aujourd'hui encore plus mais…

- C'est a propos de nous ?

- De nous ? Oui. Enfin.. Oh non c'est a propos de… Tony je ne veux pas brusquer les choses mais il va bien falloir que…

- Que nous retournions dans notre pays un jour ou l'autre, je sais boss, je sais.

- ….

- Je m'arrangerais demain pour partir le plus tot possible. De toute facon, je ne supporterais plus d'etre ici sans elle.

- C'est ton pays, si tu veux profiter de quelques jours de plus…

- Non. Je veux rentrer et il le faut. Pour toi, car tu n'aurais jamais du venir et… pour moi ou plutot pour Angie. Car je veux toujours coincer le salaud qui lui a fait ca. Je dois, je… elle… ma faute…

- Nan, chhhhut… Ce n'est pas ta faute.

- J'aurais du la proteger, Gibbs, etre la et…

- Tu etais la ou tu devais etre et je suis desolé mais, je prefere que ce soit elle plutot que toi… _repondit Gibbs en essuyant une des larmes qui perlait aux yeux de son bel amant_.

- Ca devrait me rejouir je sais mais…

- Je sais, je sais… Maintenant, _dit il en se redescendant un peu_, tache de te rendormir. Tu veux bien ?

- C'est un ordre ?

- Tu en doutes ?

Et apres un dernier baiser, nos 2 agents s'endormir directement sans meme s'en rendre compte tant ils etaient bien, l'un contre le corps de l'autre. Jethro dormit d'un lourd sommeil. Il ne se rappellait pas de la derniere fois ou il avait aussi bien dormi. Seul Tony etait capable de lui apporter cette quiétude qui lui manquait tant dans sa vie. Aussi etonnant que cela puisse paraître etant donné qu'il s'agissait de Tony !

Le lendemain matin, le vieil ours gris qu'est Gibbs bailla, s'etira un peu puis se rabattit sur le coté afin de pouvoir enserrer celui qui aurait du se tenir a cet endroit ; Au lieu de cela il trouva une place vide et les draps frais ce qui signifiait que le jeune homme ne s'y trouvait plus depuis longtemps.

- J'espere que ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai reveillé ?

- Tony… _commenca Jethro avec un doux sourire_. Quelle.. ?

- Il est approximativement 9h15, peut etre moins…

- Quoi deja ?

- Du calme boss !

- Pardon. _Il s'assit et cligna des yeux alors que Tony ecartait les rideaux et qu'un radieux soleil envahissait la chambre plongée dans l'obscurité quelques secondes auparavant_. C'est pour moi ? _demanda Jethro en designant la tasse remplie de café brulant que Tony tenait a la main_.

- J'avais l'intention de la boire, Comme tu sais, je raffole de cette boisson ecoeurante, mais etant donné le fait que tu sembles interessé…

- DiNozzo !

- Seulement, il faudra la reclamer de facon convaincante…

- Du chantage ?

Ca se pourrait ! _lacha Tony un immense sourire au levres avant de poser la tasse sur la tale de nuit et de rejoindre son patron dans le lit._

- Et si je refuse de ceder a ton chantage ?

- Tu prefererais te priver de ta drogue plutot que de me la reclamer d'une facon satisfaisante ?

- Ca se pourrait ! _repondit a son tour Gibbs, un eclair illuminant ses prunelles azurées_.

- He ! _Gibbs se deplaca, attrappa la tasse et en avala le contenu d'une longue gorgée_.

- Et maintenant que me proposes tu en echange pour me reveiller?

- Si je te le dis, soit je devrais te tuer, soit je devrais aller me confesser…

- Vraiment ? Ca promet d'etre intéressant alors..

Il se jeta sur son bel italien et commenca a l'embrasser tendrement au debut, puis passionnement. Les mains d'Anthony se promenèrent sur le corps de son patron qui ne tarda pas a l'imiter.

Gibbs deboutonna la chemise du jeune homme qui etait deja habillé et commenca a embrasser son torse, donnant des frissons au jeune homme qui attendait d'avantage. Il descendit sa main vers le pantalon du jeune homme, fit glisser la fermeture eclair et…

3 coups rapides furent tapés a la porte. La main de Gibbs s'immobilisa sur la braguette de Tony et la bouche de ce dernier arretta de mordiller l'oreille de Jethro. Ils tendirent l'oreille sachant pertinament que la personne se trouvant derriere cette porte n'avait pas bougé. Anthony se leva donc, reajusta ses habits et entrouvrit la porte.

Sa vieille gouvernante le dévisagea un long moment puis essaya de regarder ce qui avait retenu le jeune homme a l'interieur. Celui ci ferma alors la porte d'un coup de pied et demanda a la femme ce qu'elle desirait. Elle lui repondit calmement et Tony la congedia en la remerciant. Une fois qu'elle fut redescendue, il rouvrit la porte et ne trouva pas son superieur.

En effet celui-ci avait profité de l'absence du jeune homme afin de prendre une douche matinale. Anthony observa alors la paroi de la douche hesitant sur ce qu'il devait faire. Le rejoindre ou pas ? Finalement il prefera ne rien faire et se mit a preparer ses bagages.

Lorsque Gibbs ressortit de la douche, vetu en tout et pourtout d'une simple et minuscule serviette de bain aux initiales ADN, il trouva le jeune homme occuppé a refermer son sac de voyage.

- Que fais tu ?

- Lucia est venue me prevenir que nous avions un avion. _long silence de Jethro qui se demandait comment cela avait pu etre aussi rapide_ Et bien… Nous avons fait jouer nos relations et disons qu'un ami assez proche de mes parents a accepté de me preter son jet afin que nous retournions en Amerique.

- Bien…

- Donc voila.

- Laisse moi juste le temps de m'habiller et on peut partir.

- Et pour ton sac ?

- Parce que tu crois que je me suis éparpillé un peu partout comme toi ?

- Non mais…

- 5 minutes !

- D'accord. Je t'attends en bas.

Et Jethro arriva effectivement 5 minutes plus tard. Anthony en l'attendant faisait les 100 pas dans le hall alors que sa gouvernante tentait en vain de rajuster le col de sa chemise. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il l'entendit maudire en vieux patois qu'il comprit que Jethro etait arrivé.

Il se retourna et le vit en effet. Sur ce, ils prirent leurs affaires et firent leurs adieux au personnel. Jethro se pencha pour serrer la main de la vieille femme mais celle-ci haussa les epaules, cracha par terre et s'en alla dans la cuisine le maudissant de toutes les facons possibles.

- j'ai fait quelque chose ? _demanda Jethro une fois qu'ils furent dans la voiture_.

- Non, pas a ma connaissance.

- Alors…

- Alors quoi ? _demanda Anthony engouffrant un enorme morceau de tarte_.

- Pour Lucia, j'ai comme l'impression qu'elle m'en veut pour quelque chose.

- A oui.

- Et c'est tout ?

- Que veux tu gibbs ? Arrivé a son age les gens reagissent tous de la meme facon. Aye…

- Qu'y a il ?

- Ba… c'est bientôt ton tour vu que tu n'es plus tres jeune…

- DiNozzo…

- C'est bon, c'est bon !

Le reste du voyage jusqu'à l'aeroport se fit en silence. Puis ils pirent place dans un somptueux jet. (_decidement Tony a plus que menti sur les relations de ses parents et sur ses moyens_) Ce n'est que lorsque l'on referma la porte que jethro demanda a Tony en face de lui :

- Et angie ?

- Angie ?

- Oui, tu…

- …

- Tony ?

- Je sais mais…j'ai pas le courage de lui rendre visite. Je le ferai quand j'aurais buté le fumier. Pas avant.

- Tony…

- Quoi ? t'en fais pas, ca sera pas long je la ferais pas attendre.

- Non, c'est juste que…

- Quoi ?

- Non rien.

- Dis !

- Tu tiens vraiment a le tuer ?

- Tu en doutes ? apres ce qu'il lui a fait ? Non, j'ai pas d'autre choix. C'est une question d'honneur, de respect…

- ….

- Tu me laisseras pas faire c'est ca ?

- …

- Gibbs ???

- Que veux tu que je te repondes ?

- Et toi ? tu ferais quoi a ma place ? tu attendrais sagement qu'on l'envoie en prison, qu'on le juge et quoi ? _demanda Tony en criant_

- Peut etre

- Peut etre ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu n'es pas un tueur !

- Ce n'est pas un meurtre

- Alors comment tu appelles ca ?

- …

- c'est de la vengeance pure et dure

- Ca s'appelle la loi de la nature c'est tout. Tu sais en Italie on peut parfois vous paraître etranges mais au moins on a certaines coutumes qui meme si elles paraissent barbares et ba… je sais pas. Moi je dis « œil pour œil, dent pour dent » et voila. Tu as tué l'un des miens je te tue je cherche pas a comprendre. Apres tu me suis… ou pas. _Termina le jeune italien en se detachant et en se levant pour s'asseoir plus loin dans le jet._

- Tony… _commenca son superieur se levant a son tour pour le rejoindre_. Comprend moi, ce n'est pas dans ton interet meme si je pense que tu as peut etre raison.

- Alors je demissione !

- Tony !

- Si, puisque ca risque de porter atteinte au NCIS, autant ne plus en faire partie, tu es content ?

- DiNozzo ! _gronda Gibbs, d'une voix étonnamment severe_. Ca suffit je ne veux plus qu'on parle de ca, tu dis n'importe quoi.

- Vraiment ? Et dire que je pensais que toi au moins tu me comprendrais. Depuis que Angie n'est plus la, je me suis dit que toi au moins tu saurais me comprendre, mais meme pas. _Il secoue la tete, de lourdes larmes perlant sous ses paupieres_. Il aurait mieux vallu que ce soit moi qui rentre plutot qu'elle au moins.. au moins. Nous n'aurions pas cette conversation et elle…

- Tony, _se radoucit Gibbs_. Je te l'ai deja dit, meme si c'est egoiste, je suis « content » que ce ne soit pas toi ; Pas que ce soit elle, mais toi au moins, tu es vivant. C'est la seule chose qui compte a mes yeux. _Il prend la main de Tony et la sert tres fort et Anthony se retourne vers lui, les larmes roulant librement sur ses joues_.

- Elle… elle…

- Je sais. Je sais.

- Je peux pas le laisser impuni boss. Je sais mais…

- Je sais.

- Il le faut

- Et elle, elle te dirait quoi ?

- …

- Tony ?

- Que je ne suis pas un tueur, fini il par ceder apres un long silence.

- Alors tu vois ?

- ….

- ….

- Gibbs ?

- Humm ?

- Tu, tu m'aideras a le coincer ?

- A ton avis ?

Et Anthony se detendit et serra a son tour la main de Gibbs avant de l'embrasser tout doucement. Pourtant il ne la lacha pas pour autant. Ce fut Gibbs qui rompit le contact. Il se leva, abaissa le store qui laissait passer les rayons du soleil et retourna s'asseoir a coté du jeune homme. Puis il releva l'accoudoir les separant et l'attira contre lui. Anthony se laissa faire et cala sa tete contre l'epaule de son patron.

Il ferma les yeux et plongea lentement dans un doux sommeil sans reve. De son coté Gibbs reposa sa tete sur celle de son agent repensant a leur dernier echange. «_ tu m'aideras a le coincer_ ? » quelle question ! Apres tout, si ca n'avait pas été Angie, cela aurait été le jeune homme alors… En y repensant, Gibbs aussi avait une bonne raison d'avoir envie de le tuer…

* * *

Alors? Qu'est ce que vous en pensez??? To be continued or not?? Comme d'habitude, ca se passe tout en bas avec le petit carré violet... Bixoux 


	16. Je suis ton patron et toi, mon agent

Héééé! Mais qui est de retour? Et vi, c'est moi... Tout d'abord pardon pour le retard et tout et tout mais bon, la ca va. Le prochain chapitre est deja ecrit j'atttend juste vos acclamations deseperement impatientes pour le publier!!!! (Sadique???? MDR) sinon voila.C'est bientot la fin vu que je sais qui a osé faire ca a not' pov Tony (il m'aura fallu du temps, mais la c'est bon) donc... alors qu'est ce que vous attendez? Lisez puis... rewiewez! (yen a qui lisent mes ptits bla bla ou pas?!?!)

* * *

Le vieux marine ferma les yeux dans l'espoir de se reposer avant leur arrivée aux Etats-Unis. Les yeux clos il calla son attention sur la respiration tranquille du jeune homme tout contre lui et sans même s'en apercevoir il sombra a son tour dans le sommeil.

C'est ainsi que le reste du voyage se passa. Les 2 hommes dormirent et ne se réveillèrent qu'a l'annonce de leur pilote leur disant que l'aéroport de Washington était en vue. Ils bouclèrent leur ceinture pendant que l'avion amorçait sa descente, puis une fois immobilisé, ils descendirent de cet avion qu'ils n'avaient pas quitté depuis plusieurs heures maintenant.

Recouvrer a nouveau la terre ferme leur fit du bien tant leurs jambes étaient désormais ankylosées. Ils marchèrent en direction des guichets afin de louer une voiture leur permettant de regagner les appartements de Jethro. Comme à son habitude, Gibbs s'installa au volant, mais au lieu de prendre la direction de sa maison, il fit un détour.

Euh, boss, pour aller chez toi, c'était pas l'autre sortie ?

Si

Et... c'est normal ?

…

On va ou ?

….

Ok

Le reste de leur voyage se déroula en silence. Puis Gibbs prit une sortie un peu en dehors du centre ville, et se gara sur le parking d'un centre commercial. Avant de sortir de la voiture et de se diriger vers l'entrée a son tour, Anthony s'engagea a sa suite, un peu hésitant quant a ce qu'avait l'intention de faire son supérieur.

Euh, patron, tu sais ou on est ?

Oui.

Tu viens ici souvent ?

Non.

Alors, pourquoi on est la ?

Parce que je ne veux pas être celui qui te fera mourir de faim DiNozzo, _lui répondit Gibbs en se retournant vers lui._

Mais… attend, ça veut dire que tu veux bien m'héberger chez toi ? _Gibbs s'arrêta et le scruta de ses magnifiques yeux bleus avant de lui décrocher sa si célèbre tape à l'arrière du crâne_. C'est pas que je refuse mais, je veux pas te déranger après tout ce que tu as déjà fait pour moi…

Alors comme ça c'est réglé !

Et sans même laisser a son agent le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, Gibbs s'empressa de pénétrer dans le hall du centre commercial. Anthony hâta le pas et le rejoignit. C'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent toute leur après midi. Gibbs qui détestait la foule et les grands magasins prit sur lui malgré tout, afin d'accompagner son Anthony qui tenait absolument, en plus de bien manger, a se reconstituer un minimum de garde robe.

Ils finirent ensuite par flâner dans le magasin alimentaire afin de réapprovisionner la cuisine et les placards de Gibbs désespérément trop vides au goût du jeune italien. Ils errèrent quasi 2h interminables pour le vieux marine entre les rayons que celui-ci ne faisait que traverser le plus souvent. Il ne se souvenait même pas de la dernière fois ou il était venu faire de vraies courses dans un supermarché.

Bref ce fut une après midi mémorable dans la vie du vieux marine mais après tout, il était prêt a faire bien des efforts. Dans la limite bien sur, ou Anthony devrait en faire a son tour dans l'optique de vivre en parfaite harmonie et dans une bonne humeur constante.

Une fois le tour de tout ce dont ils avaient besoin effectué, ils plièrent bagages et retournèrent enfin, chez Jethro en faisant, comme c'était prévisible, un saut chez le dealer de Gibbs.

ADNLJG ADNLJG ADNLJG

L'heure n'était pas spécialement tardive, mais étant donné leur voyage et le fait que Jethro tenait absolument a retourner au bureau le lendemain de bonne heure, ils décidèrent de ne pas faire de vieux os. Ils dinerent légèrement pour Gibbs, et normalement pour Anthony, puis apres une rapide douche, ils allèrent se coucher.

Alors que Gibbs était confortablement installé dans son lit, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce que son agent était en train de faire. Ca faisait presque 10 minutes, et il n'était toujours pas venu se coucher.

Légèrement inquiet, Jethro se leva et entreprit de chercher son agent. Il l'appela et fut surpris de l'entendre répondre de… la chambre d'amis. Il y alla et trouva le jeune homme déjà allongé en train de lire un vieux magazine.

Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Bah, je lis !

Ca je vois merci mais, pourquoi ici, dans cette chambre ?

Pour pas te déranger_, répondit rapidement le jeune homme avant de se mettre sur le coté tournant ainsi le dos a son supérieur_.

Mais ça m'aurait pas dérangé tu sais très bien…

Mmmm…

Tonyyyy ! _commença Jethro en se rapprochant du lit_

Quoiiiii ?

Tu ne viens pas avec moi ? Tu es sur ?

Bah tu sais, je sais pas encore combien de temps je vais lire et puis… Oh, je suis bien ici, je suis habitué a ce lit alors…

comme tu voudras, _répondit simplement Jethro en sortant de la chambre._

Puis il retourna dans sa propre chambre et se jeta dans son lit. Ce n'est que peu de temps après qu'il entendit le « _clic_ » caractéristique d'une lumiere que l'on eteint. Il soupira puis croisa les bras derrière sa tête. Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien clocher chez DiNozzo ce soir ? Ils ne s'étaient pas disputés, rien. Alors ? Ils avaient passé la journée entre l'aéroport et les magasins, bref, aucun moment ou ils auraient pu se disputer. Le comportement d'Anthony mettait Jethro mal a l'aise pourtant, il n'eut même pas le temps de continuer a laisser ses pensées divaguer que déjà, il sombrait dans le sommeil…

Aux alentours de 2/3h il se réveilla, se leva, et decida de passer voir si son « invité » dormait bien. Il entrouvrit la porte et l'écouta. Sa respiration était paisible. Il aurait pu partir, mais une pulsion plus forte que lui l'incita à s'approcher. De la, il observa le jeune homme et constata qu'il avait le front et le torse ruisselants de sueur, probablement a cause d'un autre cauchemar car la température dans la chambre était supportable.

Jethro lui caressa tendrement les cheveux du revers de la main puis se pencha pour lui apposer un baiser sur le front. Anthony remua un peu sans pour autant se réveiller. Alors Jethro decida de s'installer également dans le lit, se disant qu'il n'allait pas y passer la nuit, mais seulement quelques instants bien callé contre son bel endormi…

Il se ouvrit un oeil des les 1er gazouillis d'un oiseau. En silence pour ne pas reveiller le jeune homme endormi il sorti du lit. Il releva alors le drap qu'il avait oté, puis avant de s'en aller, il déposa un furtif baiser sur les lèvres du bel endormi. Il sortit alors et referma la porte le plus silencieusement possible.

Il descendit a la cuisine se préparer sa tasse de café puis descendit dans sa cave afin d'ecouter les dernières nouvelles tout en ponçant son bateau qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis bien longtemps. Cela devait faire près d'une ½ heure qu'il etait la lorsqu'il entendit du bruit a l'etage. Il coupa sa radio et remonta silencieusement. C'est alors qu'il vit Anthony, deja habillé et en train de se preparer son petit déjeuner.

Bonjour chef !

…

Mal reveillé ? _demanda le jeune homme en avalant sa tartine_

Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas revenir avant au moins 1 semaine ? repose toi.

Arf, tu sais, je suis un homme de terrain, pas une femmelette qui passe sa vie a la maison…

….

Quoi ? Boss, Giiibbs ???

Je te le repete, reste ici, Tony.

Mais pourquoi ?

Y'a pas de pourquoi ! Tu restes ici, tu te repose et on en reparle ce soir. Sur ce…

Et il laissa le jeune homme seul afin de monter se changer. La haut, toutes sorte de pensées lui passaient par la tête et toutes étaient tournées contre DiNozzo. _Il n'est pas prêt a reprendre le service, c'est tout. Il lui faut du temps pour se reposer voila_.

Il redescendit, avala la tasse que Tony lui avait resservie puis se dirigea dehors, vers sa voiture. Il n'attendit pas le jeune homme et alla directement travailler, sans même prendre la peine de prevenir le jeune homme…

Le jeune italien quant à lui sortit, le sourire aux lèvres de la chambre et se dirigea vers la cuisine. La il appella son patron mais ne recu aucune reponse. Pressentant ce qui s'etait passé, il descendit mais trouva la maison vide. Alors il balança rageusement le sac qu'il avait préparé et ne put s'empêcher de maudire Gibbs.

ADNLJG ADNLJG ADNLJG

Jethro arriva aux locaux du NCIS avec son avance naturelle. Il se dirigea directement vers son bureau qui lui avait tant manqué. Il s'y assit et lut tout le courrier qu'il avait reçu. Rien d'important. Il s'adossa a son siège puis tourna avec. Personne. L'open space était désespérément vide. Alors il décida de descendre.

Labo d'Abby : désert. Alors il descendit encore espérant voir enfin quelqu'un. Arrivé a la morgue il esquissa un léger sourire. Dos a lui, Duckie faisait les 100 pas conversant avec un de ces nombreux clients. De temps a autres, l'une de ses mains qui était derrière son dos venait a bouger comme pour accompagner ses paroles. Jethro s'approcha en silence de son ami puis s'arretta.

Jethro, tu aurais du me dire que tu revenais aujourd'hui, _commença le vieil homme sans même se retourner_

Ducky !

Jethro, mon ami, _reprit le médecin en le prenant dans ses bras_. Ca faisait longtemps je commencais a douter de ton retour ! _dit il dans un grand sourire_.

Voyons, tu me connais. Ca fait a peine 5 jours et le travail me manque déjà…

Jethro je te reconnais bien là ! Mais dis moi, ou est notre jeune ami ?

Il… il est resté a la maison.

Oh. …. Et, comment va il ?

Mieux. Mais il continue encore a faire des cauchemars de temps a autres.

C'etait a prevoir. Et quand penses tu que nous pourrons le revoir ?

D'ici une semaine, peut être moins. Je lui ai conseillé de se reposer un peu car tyrannique comme je suis, je ne lui ferait pas de cadeau ! je veux qu'il se remette directement au travail….

… pour ne plus penser a ce qui s'est passé. Bonne stratégie Jethro. Mais dis moi dans tout ça, toi, comment te sens tu ?

Moi ?

Oui, toi !

Et bien je… Bien. Ce n'etait pas moi le principal concerné donc… Mais j'avoue que ça m'a chamboulé c'est normal. Je la connaissais peu mais elle etait formidable. Et Tony… bien qu'il dise le contraire, je sais que ça l'a anéanti.

Oui, oui. La perte d'un être proche est toujours une tragédie. Mais sais tu que d'après certaines tribus aborigènes la mort d'un proche est considérée comme…

Ducky excuse moi, je devais passer voir Abby. Je redescends te voir plus tard d'accord ? _commença Gibbs qui avait oublié a quel point le vieux medecin etait un grand bavard qui adorait partager certaines anecdotes_.

Il penetra alors dans l'ascenseur et remonta afin de voir si sa gothique préférée était enfin arrivée. A peine fut il sorti de l'ascenseur, qu'il en eut la confirmation. Une musique assourdissante résonnait dans tout le couloir. Il sourit. Puis sans meme prendre la peine d'etre le plus silencieux possible il entra dans le grand laboratoire et éteignit la musique.

Giiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiibbs ! _hurla la jeune femme en se retournant et en lui sautant au cou. _Oh, Gibbs tu m'as trop manqué _! elle le lache un peu puis regarde par-dessus son epaule_. Et le sexy boy, ou il est ?

Tony ? il, il reste se reposer un peu.

D'accord. Pourtant j'aurais juré avoir senti… _elle s'immobilisa, reniflant l'air_

Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Abby ?

Toi !

Quoi ?

Tu sens Tony !

Quoi ?

Tu sens Tony ! _répéta elle en insistant bien sur le dernier mot_.

J'imagine que passer une semaine avec lui a laissé du temps pour que mes habits s'imprègnent de son parfum.

Non !

Non ?

Ce ne sont pas tes habits, mais ta peau et… ce n'est pas son parfum mais son odeur. Son odeur a lui !

Abby tu me fais peur !

Mais non ! Bon tu te souviens de Kevin ? Mais si, mon ex. Enfin, celui qui était nez. En fait il était pas vraiment nez, parce qu'il travaillait pas dans une parfumerie mais…

Abbyyyyy

Oui ! Donc voila. Tout ça pour te dire que et bah… j'en sais rien ! Mais je suis sure que ça a un rapport avec le fait que je sois capable de reconnaître l'odeur de Tony sur ta peau… Mais dis moi, comment ça se fait ? Gibbs ? giiiiibbs ? Tu vas ou ?

Je remonte.

Mais pourquoi ?

Histoire de consommer un ptit remontant. Je dois avouer que tu viens de me retourner le cerveau ! L'odeur de Tony… Franchement Abby_… lâcha il en lui souriant avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne se referment sur lui_.

Il posa ses mains sur la barre et colla son front contre la paroi froide. Puis il appuya sur le bouton stop, immobilisant ainsi la cage. L'odeur de Tony, sur sa peau… non, Abby avait sans doute rêvé, l'odeur de Tony n'était pas incrustée dans sa peau. Pourtant…

Pourtant il l'avait serré dans ses bras plus que de raison, ils avaient dormi ensemble. Et meme couché ensemble... Enfin, une fois. Jethro secoua la tête comme pour chasser ces pensées. Non. Il était de retour au travail et il ne devait pas se laisser envahir par ce genre de pensées. Pas ici. Il avait du travail a rattraper et une enquête a mener. Pour Tony.

Il tapa rageusement du poing contre la paroi puis ré appuya sur le bouton, laissant l'ascenseur reprendre son ascension. Lorsqu'il sortit de l'ascenseur, il avait ré adopté son visage grave et insondable. Il se dirigea vers son bureau et vit l'agent McGee assis a son poste le visage rouge et légèrement transpirant.

Un problème McGee ?

Boss ? mais que ? C'est vous qui étiez dans l'ascenseur je…

Gibbs, vous êtes de retour ?

Bonne déduction agent David, comme vous le voyez, me voici de retour

Et Tony patron ? Enfin Gibbs ? Monsieur !

Il…

Hello tout le monde ! _lança alors une voix reconnaissable en provenance de l'ascenseur qui venait de revenir_

Tony !

Tony ?

Excusez moi pour le retard j'ai… _son regard croisa celui de Gibbs_, j'ai eu un léger accident de réveil. Rien de grave, c'est juste que j'ai loupé mon… enfin voila. Je suis la. Quoi de nouveau le bleu ?

Bah euh, c'est-à-dire que…

Ou en êtes vous concernant l'enquête ?

Et bien, McGee et moi avons interrogé les personnes envoyées en prison par Tony depuis ces 12 derniers mois. 12 sont encore en prison, 9 ont été libérées et 4 sont mortes.

Ensuite ?

On a interrogé les familles des défunts et euh…. Ca n'a rien donné. Désolé patron.

C'est bien le bleu, tu bafouilles de moins en moins…

DiNozzo ! _répondit simplement Gibbs en lui tapant sur la tête_. Viens avec moi, _lui_ _dit il ensuite en se levant et en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur a nouveau_. Vous, continuez a chercher, et mieux que ca ! Cherchez partout.

C'est comme si on cherchait une anguille dans une botte de foin. Les personnes a detester Tony sont trop nombreuses en dehors du boulot. Ya qu'a regarder les parents ou petits copains de ses conquetes… _lacha Ziva a McGee_

Je te remercie Ziva et d'abord on dit une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Pas une anguille. _Répondit il simplement en envoyant une boulette de papier dans sa corbeille avant de se lever a son tour_.

Mais c'est pire ! Comment je la trouve cette aiguille ?

Il faut tout bruler, _répondit Gibbs_ _en retenant la porte de l'ascenseur_

AJAJAJAJ AJAJAJAJ

Une fois qu'Anthony eut pénétré dans la cage d'ascenseur, les portes se refermèrent sur lui. Gibbs se tenait dos a la cabine, les mains croisées sur sa poitrine fixant un point que seul lui pouvait voir. Anthony, lui, réajusta ses cheveux et sa chemise comme il en avait l'habitude.

C'est alors que Jethro stoppa la cabine comme il le faisait toujours lorsqu'il tenait a avoir une conversation privée avec Fornel. Le jeune homme réalisa avec un peu de temps de réaction qu'ils ne descendaient plus. Il leva alors les yeux sur son supérieur qui avait le visage encore plus fermé que d'habitude.

Un problème boss ?

Qu'est ce que tu fais la ?

C'est toi qui m'as demandé de venir avec toi !

Non. Pourquoi es tu venu au NCIS ?

Parce que c'est ici que je travaille.

Je t'avais dit de rester à la maison, non ?

Gibbs ! je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir quant à savoir ce que je dois ou ne doit pas faire ! Pour qui te prends tu à la fin ?

Pour ton patron. C'est tout. Et tant que tu travailleras pour moi, tu feras ce que je t'ordonne. Compris ?

Mon... quoi ? Tu… _il se détourne et soupire_. Oui, mais…

Mais quoi ?

J'aurais du le savoir… je ne suis resté que ton agent… _continua il pour lui même_

Savoir quoi ?

Je crois que ma place n'est plus ici. Pas après tout ça. J'y ai cru…

Quoi ?

Non. _Reprit il_ Tu viens de m'ouvrir les yeux. Merci Gibbs

Mais qu'est ce que tu… ?

T'en fais pas je le prends bien, _répondit simplement le jeune homme en remettant la cage en route vers le 3__e__ étage._

DiNozzo qu'est ce que_… il appuya de nouveau sur le bouton_. Tony, non. Je…

Quoi ? T'en fais pas je dirais rien. Personne ne sera au courant pour ce petit dérapage que tu as eu avec moi. T'auras plus à avoir honte de moi. Je te remets ma lettre dans 10 minutes, le temps de la taper.

Quelle lettre ? Tony non ! Tu…

Désolé pour ce que je t'ai fait, tout ce que je t'ai dit… t'avais raison, j'aurais jamais du revenir. J'aurais jamais du y croire…

DiNozzo… non, ne pars pas. Je… _long blanc qui pèse aux 2 hommes_ s'il te plait. Reste. Pour moi. _Tony se crispa légèrement_

Quoi ?

Tony, tu… j'ai besoin de toi, _lâcha il dans un souffle a peine audible_

Tu quoi ?

J'ai besoin de toi, _répéta alors Jethro un peu plus fort et en le regardant dans les yeux_.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que… _Jethro chercha ce qu'il pouvait bien répondre mais ne trouva pas les mots justes. Alors il se rapprocha du jeune homme et apposa ses levres sur les siennes_. Pour ca et tout le reste j'ai vraiment besoin de toi. Alors reste…

* * *

Arf, je me fais de la peine. Je le trouve pas terrible. En fait c'est la fin qui me chiffone. Mais bon, j'en sais rien. Ah ah, ya une embrouille entre nos 2 agents. Que va il se passer? Restera ou restera pas? (moi je sais!) et qu'est ce qui se passe ensuite? (je sais aussi) Pffffiou faut que j'arrette mes delires moi, ca vous reussi pas! Ou alors que je retourne en cours, parce que la, ca me manque... Aller, la chtite rewiew pour dire: ...

Bixoux


	17. Reste, pour moi

Hé!!!! J'avais pas dit que j'avais deja ecrit ce chapitre??? (meme que je pense savoir qui est le mechant (meme si on sait tous que c'est Jenny en fait!)) D'ailleurs petite question, il y en a qui m'en voudraien si malheuresement elle venait a se trouver sur la trajectoire d'une balle perdue??? OoooOOO je suis vraiment pas sympa avec elle.. Mais apres tout, c'est elle qui a commencé alors...  
Bon devant tout ce blabla (qui recommencera apres votre lecture vu que certaines m'ont avoué le lire (merciiiii)) je vous laisse et a tout a l'heure. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Tony fixa son patron un long moment, ne sachant pas ce qu'il convenait de répondre. Il croisa à son tour les bras sur la poitrine, les yeux rivés au sol. Gibbs venait de lui demander de ne pas démissionner mais surtout, de ne pas partir, ne pas partir de sa vie…

Il releva alors la tête et contempla son boss un long moment. Il était partagé entre diverses émotions contradictoires. Il en voulait à Gibbs. Il lui en voulait parce qu'il le traitait comme un gamin, il lui en voulait de se servir de ses sentiments, mais en même temps, il appréciait ces attentions. Ca montrait que Jethro pensait et tenait a lui alors…

Patron ?

Mmmm ? _demanda Gibbs en relevant a son tour la tête_

Tu te rends compte que… on vient d'avoir notre 1e scène de ménage ?

De quoi ? …… DiNozzo ! _répondit il dans un faux grognement terminé par un sourire. Puis il leva sa main comme pour le frapper (raison pour laquelle, Anthony rentra instinctivement sa tête dans ses épaules) mais au final Jethro attira la tête de son bel amant vers lui afin de l'embrasser tendrement._

Mmmm, je dois avouer que je préfère ça a tes habituelles tapes…

Je sais, mais… tu comprendras que…

Je sais, devant les autres j'aurais droit à ma claque, pas de traitement de faveur au travail, je sais…

Je te promets que j'éviterais de te faire mal…

Et sur ce afin de bien appuyer ses propos il se pencha une fois de plus vers le jeune homme et apposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Cette fois, Anthony qui n'en pouvait plus d'avoir du faire la tête a son Gibbs, ne se laissa pas faire et alla taquiner la langue de son supérieur de la sienne, faisant se promener ses mains dans le même temps.

Tony… _tenta de prononcer avec peine Jethro sans pour autant ôter ses lèvres de celles du jeune homme_.

Oui, pas ici ! On, on, _balbutia il en se mordant la lèvre_, et si on allait voir Abby ?

Bonne idée, sexy boy ! _et il appuya sur le bouton_

Quoi ?

C'est elle qui t'a appelé comme ça ce matin.

Ah…

Mais c'est vrai, elle n'a pas tort… _lacha il malicieusement en le devisageant des pieds a la tete et en s'attardant sur une certaine partie de son anatomie qui lui plaisait tant_. Vraiment pas!

Et sans meme laisser du temps pour réagir a Anthony, il sortit de l'ascenseur et se dirigea vers le distributeur de boisson afin de prendre son café, et la boisson préférée de la jeune gothique. Puis il se laissa guider par la musique et pénétra dans le laboratoire.

Combien de fois devrais je te dire de baisser cette satanée musique Abby ? _demanda il inutilement a la jeune femme en coupant le son de la stéréo. _

Au moins cent fois de plus j'en ai peur, _commença elle en se retournant_. Tonyyyyy ! _hurla elle_ _en lui sautant au cou_. Tu es là ? Mais Gibbs m'a dit tout a l'heure que tu ne viendrais pas avant une semaine…

Je…. Abby, tu, tu m'étouffes !

J'ai eu droit au meme accueil.

Qu'est ce que tu fais la ?

Je désobéi a Gibbs et vient reprendre le travail ! _répondit il en lançant un léger regard vers son patron qui se contente de simplement hausser les épaules_.

En attendant que je le licencie…

Aye, désolée Tony. Mais t'en fais pas, mon labo te sera toujours ouvert ! Par contre, pour en revenir à une note beaucoup moins joyeuse, je dois te dire, que j'ai a peine progressé dans la triangulation des appels Gibbs, je ne trouve que peu de sources fixes car ce taré change assez souvent. Mais ce que j'ai trouvé…

Abby !

Gibbs, ça prend du temps. J'ai eu que 4jours et on a eu besoin de mes capacités pour une autre enquête que ta « chère » amie nous a confiée… Donc je disais que par contre parmi les lieux récurrents, j'ai trouvé…

Je t'écoute moi, vas y.

Très bien. _Elle se rapproche de son moniteur et actionne sa télécommande_. Bon tout d'abord je dois te rappelle que ça fait à peu près 8 mois qu'il se fait harceler notre cher Tony. Pendant 6 mois il a reçu des appels bizarres, puis 2 mois durant, les appels proviennent de numéros normaux. Il n'y a que 8 jours que ça a recommencé… par chance, Tim et moi avons eu une idée de génie et on a conçu un logiciel capable de nous faciliter la tache. Tu vois c'est un truc super compliqué. On se sert d'algorithmes que l'ordinateur calcule et…

Abby !

Quoi ? ah oui. Bon donc tout ça pour te dire que ça a repris y'a 8 jours. Tu confirmes ?

8 jours ? euh… a peu prés. Oui je crois, _répondit le jeune homme en se grattant la tête_.

Et bien dis toi que cet appel provient de… en fait il provient d'une cabine située un peu en dehors de Washington, non loin de chez…

De chez Angie ?

Oui. Et les autres fois ça venait d'une cabine en face de chez toi. Tony, ce malade te suis, tu l'as déjà croisé je suis sure. Fais attention.

Je…

Merci Abby, tu as bien bossé. Tony, on remonte !

Ils abandonnèrent la jeune femme mais lui remirent la musique afin de lui tenir compagnie. La ils remontèrent et le trajet se fit en silence. Jethro était absorbé par ses pensées. Il sortit en trombe de l'ascenseur sans meme prendre la peine d'attendre le jeune homme.

McGee, Abby m'a fait part de vos progrès, félicitations, mais vous auriez pu me le dire avant, non ?

Je sais boss, mais je ne savais pas comment vous expliquer le processus de calcul de la bipolarisation que l'algo…

De quoi ? _il secoue la tête_. Bon, Tony est en danger plus que jamais j'en ai bien peur. C'est la raison pour laquelle il va rester chez moi tant qu'on n'aura pas coincé ce salopard. Et si malheureusement ça traîne encore, je me verrais dans l'obligation de demander du renfort à Fornel…

Pourquoi faire ? Gibbs ?

DiNozzo ! n'insiste pas. Si ça tarde trop, on te met en surveillance rapprochée. Fornel sera ravi de nous prouver que le FBI sert _enfin_ à quelque chose…

Excusez moi, je cherche l'agent DiNozzo… _le coupa une nouvelle voix_

Qui êtes vous ? _aboya Gibbs_

Le coursier msieur ! j'ai quelque chose pour un A. DiNozzo. C'est vous ?

Oui ! _répondirent Gibbs et Anthony en meme temps. Pourtant le jeune homme tendit l'enveloppe a Jethro avant de partir aussi vite qu'il le pu_.

Bon, tu me donnes mon courrier ?

Euh Tony vu les circonstances… _proposa timidement McGee_

Hé, c'est pas toi qui as ouvert une enveloppe pleine d'anthrax ? _le taquina Ziva_

D'Y-Pestis. C'est bon, garde la…. _Dit il a Gibbs a contre cœur_.

Puis il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, posa ses pieds sur son bureau et se rejeta en arrière en attendant que Jethro ouvre l'enveloppe à sa place. Jethro s'assit à son bureau, retira le couteau de sa poche, et délicatement il ouvrit l'enveloppe. Puis avec encore plus de précautions, il sortit les documents contenus a l'intérieur : les papiers de l'hôpital concernant le décès d'Angie, les honoraires et tout ce qui s'ensuit, sans oublier une lettre de condoléances. Soulagé, bien que quand meme attristé par ce que ça rappelait, Jethro se releva et se dirigea vers le bureau de Tony et lui balança les divers papiers ce qui le fit sursauter.

DiNozzo ! Tu te crois ou ? Tu n'es pas encore en vacances ! Mais si ça te dérange autant, tu peux toujours me remettre ta lettre de démission. Et la tu auras tout le temps de te reposer. Et maintenant, au boulot ! _dit il pour finir en tapant sur la tête du jeune homme avec l'enveloppe qu'il avait encore la main_.

Cependant il le fit avec moins de force qu'à l'accoutumée. Comme promis entre eux… Il se rassit alors à son bureau une fois que le jeune homme eut ré adopté une position convenable. Il allait donner une série d'ordres à ses agents lorsqu'une voix retentit du haut des escaliers qui surplombaient l'open space.

Jethro ! Agent DiNozzo, vous voila de retour… _commença Shepard_

Je reviens… _lâcha Gibbs en se levant d'un coup_. Jenny, qu'y a il ? _lui demanda il en la suivant jusque dans son bureau_.

Et bien tout d'abord je te remercie de m'avoir avertie et de ton départ, et de ton retour.

Je sais. Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, ça s'est décidé à la dernière minute

Et depuis quand prends tu des décisions sur des coups de tête Jethro ?

Et si je t'invitais à déjeuner pour me faire pardonner ? _tenta Jethro_

Leroy Jethro Gibbs, pour qui me prends tu ? Je te parle sérieusement. Tu as abandonné ton poste sans aucune raison, sans explication. Que DiNozzo le fasse ne m'étonne pas, mais toi… tu m'as déçue. Tu as abandonné ton équipe. Ca ne te ressemble pas.

J'avais mes raisons… _il se rattrapa_. Quoi que je dise des fois, tu sais tout comme moi, que DiNozzo est mon meilleur agent. Il est parfois bizarre c'est sur, mais c'est vraiment un bon élément. Ce qui s'est passé, a été un événement particulièrement traumatisant pour lui, quoiqu'il en dise.

D'accord. Mais toi ?

Je te l'ai dit. C'est mon meilleur agent. Je n'ai tout simplement pas envie de le perdre. J'ai déjà perdu Kate… Crois moi, le soutenir l'a empêché de sombrer. J'ai sauvé l'équipe en quelque sorte.

Il n'y a que ça Jethro ?

Bien sur ! Qu'est ce que tu insinues ? jenny !

Je te crois Jethro je te crois. Tu es au courant que je dois te retirer l'enquête ?

Quoi ?

Vous êtes tous plus ou moins impliqués dans l'affaire. Je devrais même suspendre l'agent DiNozzo.

Non ! Jenny… Laisse moi cette enquête. Je veux coincer ce salopard moi-même.

Pourquoi ?

C'est mon agent qu'il attaque donc indirectement c'est moi…

Je te laisse 3 jours. Passé ce délai…

1 semaine…

Et depuis quand trouves tu des délais trop courts ? 3 jours Jethro. Passé ce délai, l'affaire sera confiée à une autre équipe. Sur ce… _elle lui indiqua la porte_.

3 jours, d'accord je bouclerais cette affaire même avant, _souffla_ _Jethro entre ses dents. Puis il alluma son cellulaire et appela_. Fornel ?

….

J'aurais besoin d'un petit service…

LJGLJG LJGLJG LJGLJG

Bon, Shepard nous laisse seulement 3 jours pour coincer ce malade. Alors je vais vous demander de vous remuer les méninges le plus rapidement possible, _commença Gibbs_. Qu'est ce qu'on a ?

Bon. Alors, Tony se fait harceler depuis 8 mois par un maniaque. Les appels ont stoppé 2 mois durant et ils ont repris il y a une semaine, _commença Ziva_

Abby et moi avons réussi à localiser des appels proche de son domicile et proche de celui de sa cousine donc…

Ce taré sait où je suis !

Oui. Donc il te connaît bien. Mcgee et Ziva ont interrogé l'essentiel des suspects mais sans résultat. C'est sûrement quelqu'un a qui tu n'as pas pensé, quelqu'un que tu connais. On doit suspecter tout le monde. Ziva, fixez vous sur ses anciens collègues, McGee, ses camarades de fac.

Gibbs je sais pas, je les connais ils…

Lui aussi te connaît, c'est ça le problème…

AdNAdN AdNAdN AdNAdN

La journée se déroula sans autre particularité. Gibbs avait demandé a Tony de lui dresser une nouvelle liste comprenant les noms des ses anciens amis d'école et de Baltimore. Aucune piste, n'était négligeable. Il tendit ensuite la feuille a Ziva qui en en voyant la longueur soupira de découragement.

Ils passèrent ainsi le reste de la journée a recevoir collègues et camarades de Tony sans pour autant réussir a en trouver un plus suspect que les autres. Bien sur, certains disaient clairement lui en vouloir pour avoir volé leurs petites amies ou bénéficié d'une promotion à leur place, mais aucun ne sembla répondre au profil.

La journée se passa donc comme ça. Ce n'est que vers 22h que Gibbs les libera. Avec un long soupir de soulagement Ziva se leva et prit ses affaires avant de partir sans se faire prier. Mcgee l'imita puis ce fut le tour de Gibbs et Tony. Ils montèrent dans la voiture de Gibbs et se dirigèrent vers son domicile.

Le voyage se fit en silence, aucun des 2 ne parla. Anthony avait collé sa tête contre la portière et semblait somnoler. Jethro ralentit le rythme puis se gara finalement devant chez lui. Il allait effleurer la joue de son bel éphèbe pour le réveiller lorsque celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et lui dit qu'il ne dormait pas.

Il lui sourit et au final ils sortirent et se dirigèrent vers la maison qu'ils avaient quittée le matin. Avant de rentrer, Gibbs fit un rapide tour de la propriété puis dit à Anthony de le rejoindre. Alors qu'il allait refermer la porte, il aperçut une voiture noire garée non loin de la. Il lui adressa un discret signe de tête et finit par refermer la porte.

T'as demandé à Fornel de me mettre sous surveillance ?

….

J'ai repéré la voiture qui nous suivait et celle qui est garée en face.

…

Giiibbs ! J'en ai pas besoin, je…

Tony, on en a déjà parlé. La situation est toujours la même et il nous reste 2 jours avant de résoudre cette enquête.

…

Tony…

Je sais.

Quoiqu'il en soit, demain c'est le week end. Ca nous laissera du temps pour nous reposer. Tu as faim ?

Pas trop, _répondit Tony d'une petite voix en montant les escaliers_.

Tony…

Je t'attends.

Et il laissa Jethro seul dans le couloir avant de monter dans la chambre de ce dernier. Jethro resta la à contempler les escaliers par lesquels Anthony était monté. Alors qu'il allait le rejoindre, quelques coups tapés a la porte le firent se retourner. Il porta instinctivement la main à son arme et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Les coups se répétèrent.

belle soirée, hein ?

Fornel…

Alors Jethro vous allez enfin vous décider à m'expliquer la situation ?

Non.

Alors vous allez au moins me laisser rentrer. Bavarder sur le pas de la porte ne m'emballe pas tellement…

…. _Se contenta de répondre Gibbs en haussant les épaules et en se dirigeant vers le sous sol ou se trouvait son bateau, suivi par Fornel_.

Jethro, je ne vous ai pas dépêché 6 de mes hommes pour ne pas savoir de quoi il résulte. J'estime légitime que…

Quelqu'un en veut à sa vie. Et on n'arrive toujours pas à trouver de qui il s'agit. L'attentat qui a tué sa cousine n'était qu'une mise en garde.

Jethro, ça ne me regarde pas mais, ce n'est pas qu'un simple agent ?

…. _Jethro dos à Fornel crispa les mâchoires sans pour autant cesser de poncer le même endroit de bateau_.

Gibbs, je me trompe ?

C'est mon meilleur agent, voila tout.

Vraiment ?

Tobias, qu'est ce que vous insinuez ?

Je me souviens encore de votre tête lors de son hospitalisation. Depuis, vous réagissez d'une façon étrange pour tout ce qui le concerne…

Je réagi ainsi pour tout mes agents.

C'est ce qu'on pense au début. Et au fil du temps, on se rend compte que ce n'est plus une réaction normale d'un boss pour son agent. Même si c'est le meilleur.

Que… ?

On se rapproche de lui plus qu'on ne le devrait, on le voit en d'autres circonstances que celles du travail et un jour en mission…

Tobias ?

Excusez moi Gibbs, je confonds tout. C'est juste que vous vous dites que si vous perdez Tony vous perdrez tout. Donc… Je vais vous laisser tranquille tous les 2. Mais en cas de besoin, je reste la. Bonne soirée Jethro.

Et il abandonna notre cher marine dans sa cave. Celui-ci recommença a poncer son bateau. Pourtant il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. Les dernières paroles de Fornel résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Il ne comprenait rien a ces dernières paroles, enfin… _non, pas Fornel_…

Il secoua la tête ne voulant plus y penser, et se rabattit sur son bateau. Puis au bout d'un moment, il entendit des pas résonner dans les escaliers de la cave. Sans même se retourner, Gibbs demanda :

Vous ne deviez pas partir Fornel ?

Fornel ? j'ignorais que je lui ressemblais j'ai du souci a me faire… !

Tony, _répondit simplement Gibbs en abandonnant son bateau et en se retournant vers lui en souriant. _Que… ?

J'ai entendu des voix alors je suis descendu. J'ai juste eu le temps d'apercevoir Fornel franchir la porte. J'ai refermé derrière lui et me voila. Mais si tu veux rester seul avec ton bateau… J'ai jamais compris ce que tu lui trouvais mais bon.

Viens la, _dit Jethro en lui tendant la main. Et Anthony accepta son invitation_.

Comment tu fais pour rester des nuits entières a t'occuper de lui ?

Prends ça, _répondit tout simplement Jethro en lui tendant du papier de verre_. Pose le la, et masse le bois en effectuant de légers cercles.

Comme ça ?

Non. tu dois être plus doux avec lui. _Il prend sa main et le guide_. Comme ça. Tu dois sentir sa chaleur sous ta main.

Comme une femme ?

En quelque sorte ! _il lâche sa main, le laisse continuer tout seul et l'embrasse délicatement dans le cou_.

Mmmm, _murmure Anthony_

Tu as dit quelque chose ? _demande innocemment Jethro en posant ses mains sur les hanches du jeune homme_.

Non je… _soupire il alors que Gibbs l'effleure de ses lèvres et laisse son souffle chaud se promener sur sa peau désormais transpirante_.

Gibbs sent que le jeune homme devant lui se met a frissonner de plaisir … Ca le fait sourire car lui aussi doit avouer que la situation commence légèrement a l'exciter. Anthony se laisse faire, mais tente néanmoins de continuer a poncer le bateau bien qu'il ne sache plus vraiment ou il en est. Les mains de Jethro se font baladeuses et se promènent sur sa peau, lui donnant un peu plus la chair de poule.

Gibbs recommence à l'embrasser tendrement puis de plus en plus fort, tout comme le devient son propre désir pour Anthony. Il sert le jeune homme contre lui et celui-ci ne peut s'empêcher de sentir l'érection de gibbs contre lui. Il gémit et en lâche le papier de verre qui ne lui servait déjà plus a rien.

Gibbs, _susurre Anthony en frissonnant_

Je sais… _répond Jethro en glissant une de ses mains sous le T-shirt du jeune homme et l'autre sous son caleçon_.

Non, je… _parvient difficilement à dire Tony_. Gibbs, je t'en prie je…

Comme tu voudras…

Gibbs savait qu'Anthony allait craquer, il le sentait. Le jeune homme gémissait de plus en plus et frissonnait, la respiration toujours un peu plus rauque.

De plus, maintenant qu'il avait glissé sa main dans le caleçon de son agent, Jethro avait la preuve qu'il lui faisait un bon effet. Son sexe se durcissait a chacun de ses baisers, a chacune de ses caresses. Le sien quant à lui était prêt à exploser, pourtant, il tentait de n'y prêter aucune attention. Il voulait que Tony craque avant lui. Il fallait que Tony craque avant lui…

Boss, je…

Oui, mon amour,

Tu ? Non rien je…

…

Gibbs, arrête !

Arrêter quoi ?

Ca ! c'est, de la torture j'en peux plus. Je, je vais exploser…

Et ?

J'en sais rien mais…

Et il se laissa glisser au sol le souffle court les joues rosies. Il baissa les yeux et remarqua sans étonnement la bosse qui déformait son caleçon. _Merde_, laissa il échapper. Il tenta alors de respirer le plus calmement possible, tentant ainsi de changer le fil de ses idées et de calmer ses ardeurs, et l'effet de Gibbs sur lui.

Gibbs quant a lui s'agenouilla derrière son amant, sachant qu'il avait réussi. Il lui massa délicatement les épaules, lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille, se souvenant de l'effet que ça lui faisait. Effectivement, Anthony trembla un peu plus. Puis ne voulant pas le torturer plus, bien qu'il trouve ce jeu amusant il se pencha et lui murmura a l'oreille : _J'ai très envie de toi_… en reprenant une fois de plus possession du membre érigé de son cher et tendre…

* * *

Je sais pas, je les triouve bien la, seuls au bout milieu de la cave de Gibbs; Qui sait ce qu'ils pourraient (ou ne pourraient pas) faire? Moi!!!!! Gnyyyyyyah ah ah! Non! pas sadique. Quoique je vais abuser parce que la je me dis, c'est bientot la fin (2 ou3 chapitres deja dans ma tete, sauf, si vous m'autoriser a tuer jenny, ca va en rajouter hihihi!)et j'ai pas envie. Alors pour vous faire patienter tout comme eux qui se demandent si je vais les faire passer a l'acte (nan, ils peuvent pas tout seuls ya que moi qui peux les aider)et ba je vais etre mechante et je decide: pas de new chap. sans rewiew. Et toc! Je veux passer la barre des 100 rewiews!!! uhuh' (n'empeche je dis ca mais si demain quand j'aurais fini de tout ecrire je vois rien, je me connais je sais que je le mettrais quand meme) Mais bon, c'est un delire de l'auteuse super megalo alors quand meme!

Pffffffffiou! Long ce blabla! (surtout que pour celles dont j'ai les adresses (donnez les moi comme ca je vous reponds direct en rewiew sinon ba, je reponds pas!) vu que je leur envoie un mail!!!!) aller, Bixoux


	18. Gibbs, je voulais pas dire ca

Je vous avais dit que j'attendrais pas les 100 rewiews, pourtant, on y était presque…. J'ai laissé nos 2 amis dans la cave de Gibbs, qui sait ce qui va se passer ??? (Moi! gnyah ah ah !) je vous rappelle aussi que je répond TJS aux rewiews mais yen a pour qui je peux pas alors, laissez moi votre adresse pour que je réponde c'est la moindre des choses. (Suis pas ingrate! d'ailleurs yen a une qui l'a fait, et elle a eu des reponses a ses questions, mais la je m'egare...) Et pis les renseignements sur qui en veut a Tony… je croyais l'avoir déjà fait ! je vous laisse des pistes... Oulah je parle trop !

Bon, je vous laisse (mais je reviens comme toujous!) Bonne lecture. Ah vi je vous ai conconcté un tit, comment ca s'appelle? ;-p

* * *

Anthony se cambra sentant qu'il n'allait pas tarder à atteindre l'extase et supplia une fois de plus son amant de cesser de le torturer ainsi. Jethro abandonna donc a contre coeur le membre déjà bien dur de son agent et le bascula sur le dos avant de se positionner sur lui l'empêchant ainsi de s'échapper. Il lui attrapa les poignets et les retint fermement, le privant ainsi de toute liberté. Le jeune homme était maintenant à sa merci….

Cette position, bien que précaire n'avait pas que des inconvénients. Jethro usait de son poids afin de maintenir son bel italien immobile, bien que celui-ci ait déjà abandonné toute résistance. Ainsi, l'un comme l'autre pouvait se rendre compte qu'ils en étaient au même point : excité par l'autre et prêt a craquer…

Le jeune italien s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais il ne put finir sa phrase car déjà Jethro s'était emparé de ses lèvres. Puis il lâcha les poignets d'Anthony dans le même temps que ses lèvres quittaient les siennes afin de descendre se poser sur d'autres parties de son corps. Il les laissa glisser dans le cou du jeune homme qu'il fit s'asseoir afin de lui ôter son T-shirt, puis il les laissa continuer leur descente sur le torse finement sculpté du jeune homme…

Arrivé au nombril de celui-ci, il fit mine de s'arrêter, faisant grogner son amant de mécontentement. Il le bouscula de nouveau sur le dos puis délicatement, il lui fit signe de se soulever un peu afin que Jethro puisse lui enlever son caleçon tranquillement. Anthony s'exécuta avec un soupir de soulagement. Son pénis maintenant libre, se dressait dans toute sa fierté mettant assez mal à l'aise le jeune homme. Jethro de son coté ôta également T-shirt et caleçon. Ils étaient dorénavant nus l'un contre l'autre.

SsssssschlaaaaaaaachhhhhhH

Boss, tu sais, t'es pas obligé de…

Sssshhhh…

Mais je…

DiNozzo, pour une fois, tais toi !

Le jeune homme regarda son supérieur dans l'espoir de savoir sur quel ton il le lui avait demandé mais rien dans le visage de l'homme ne laissait transparaître quoi que ce soit. Puis il laissa enfin un sourire illuminer ses traits. Sourire doux qui se transforma en un sourire carnassier avant de mourir sur les lèvres de l'italien a qui il donna un baiser bestial.

Lorsqu'il les ôta, il les replaça la ou elles avaient arrêté leur dernière course, au niveau du nombril du jeune homme. Celui-ci retint son souffle, curieux de savoir si Gibbs allait passer ou non le pas. Sa curiosité fut satisfaite lorsqu'une langue mutine traça de longs sillons sur son bas ventre, sur ses cuisses puis…. Sur son membre.

Il en eut un hoquet de surprise. La langue de Jethro, sur son sexe… Mais bientôt il n'y pensa plus car Jethro en prenait bien soin. Il commença tout d'abord par taquiner l'érection de sa langue puis, après une profonde inspiration il prit Anthony en bouche. Il laissa ses lèvres glisser sur la hampe pulsante du jeune homme qui déjà se sentait défaillir.

Il frémit, et retint avec peine ses 1ers gémissements. Jethro qui attendait une réaction plus satisfaite accompagna sa bouche de ses mains. Celles-ci caressèrent le jeune homme lui arrachant cette fois ci un vrai gémissement. Alors Gibbs accéléra la cadence mais fut coupé son bel italien qui lui dit :

Je, patron excuse moi mais… je crois que, que je vais pas tarder a… Ahhhhh ! _finit il par crier en atteignant l'orgasme_. pardon, je suis désolé je… _Jethro le regarda et lui sourit avant de l'embrasser_

Ce n'est rien

D'habitude, euh... tu vois j'aime bien que... mais la… J'ai préféré te prévenir

DiNozzo… _reprit Gibbs dans un sourire_. Ce n'est rien. Par contre… _lâcha il plus sérieusement en se retournant_

Quoi ? Gibbs ? _demanda Anthony en lui posant une main sur l'épaule_

Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça...

Quoi ? _demanda une fois de plus le jeune homme finissant seulement par comprendre lorsque Gibbs le renversa une fois de plus et commença a s'occuper de son propre pénis qui n'avait pas été satisfait_. Tu, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

A ton avis ? _demanda Jethro pour qui la question était plus que stupide_

Je vois mais… tu ne vas pas, enfin je…

Non ?

Non !

Et pourquoi ?

Parce que je… on ne m'a jamais, enfin tu vois !

Parce que tu crois qu'avant toi moi oui ?

Non mais…

…. _Haussa simplement les épaules not'cher marine avant de se lever et d'abandonner son cher et tendre visiblement peu enclin aux plaisirs de la chair ce soir la_.

Giiiibbs…

Bonne nuit DiNozzo, _répondit simplement Jethro sans se retourner vers lui en se baissant pour ramasser son T-shirt_.

Non, je… pardon. Boss, tu sais très bien ce que je pense de tout ça entre nous, tu sais qu'il n'y a qu'avec toi que je suis allé aussi loin et… j'ai envie de continuer. Avec toi. Personne d'autre. Tu te souviens, ce matin c'est toi qui m'a demandé de rester, et ba la, _il_ _se lève, sert son homme dans ses bras et lui relève son T-shirt_, c'est moi qui veux que tu restes. Et même, que tu me fasses l'amour… _lui lâcha il alors dans un souffle dans le creux de l'oreille. _

Je n'ai jamais fait l'amour à un homme

Tu étais prêt à essayer…

Même à une femme ça fait très longtemps. Trop même…

Ca ne s'oublie pas, _répond simplement Anthony dans un sourire en lui tendant la main pour l'attirer vers lui_.

Jethro se laisse alors attirer par son jeune amant et tous 2 se dirigent autant qu'ils le peuvent vers le vieux canapé qui trône dans un des coins de la cave. La ils s'y laissent tomber et continuent a s'embrasser et a se caresser comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas interrompus.

Puis Anthony pour qui le désir recommençait à venir regarde son amant d'une façon qui veut tout dire. Il avait envie de lui. Maintenant. Alors Jethro qui n'en pouvait plus depuis bien longtemps, accepta l'invitation de son cadet et entreprit de le préparer le plus délicatement possible.

Il savait que le jeune homme n'avait jamais été pénétré par un autre homme, il savait que sa fierté allait en prendre un coup même si c'était lui qui le voulait, il savait que ça allait lui faire mal, alors Gibbs fit preuve de la plus grande délicatesse qu'il pouvait.

Sachant que sur le canapé ils n'auraient pas assez de place, il aida son bel amant a se lever et lui fit signe de se diriger vers le grand établi qui traînait a l'autre bout. La, il lui fit prendre appui dessus, puis entreprit de le détendre du mieux qu'il le put. Il sentait que le jeune homme était stressé. Il lui massa les épaules, l'embrassa, lui susurra des mots doux…

Cela faisait longtemps qu'en faisant l'amour il n'avait pas été aussi intentionné. Ca lui avait manqué. Lorsque le jeune homme lui fit signe qu'il pouvait commencer, Jethro sourit. Alors l'une de ses mains qui caressaient le corps du jeune homme descendit dans son dos. Elle descendit encore un peu jusqu'à arriver au niveau de son fessier.

Instinctivement il eut un crispement à ce contact. Mais sachant que son homme ne lui voulait aucun mal bien au contraire, il se détendit et patienta les yeux fermés. Alors le marine profita de l'accord du jeune homme et plaça sa main entre ses cuisses, comme pour habituer le plus possible le jeune homme a ce contact, comme pour lui laisser encore plus de temps a se préparer. Anthony avait attrapé l'autre main de Jethro et la serrait dans la sienne aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

Puis Gibbs déplaça encore une fois sa main et commença enfin a préparer le jeune homme comme il se devait. Le plus lentement possible il introduisit un 1er doigt dans l'intimité de son éphèbe qui ne put s'empêcher de se contracter et de réprimer un petit cri de surprise. Jethro tenta de le calmer en l'embrassant et même en lui demandant s'il devait arrêter mais Anthony secoua la tête. Il pouvait continuer.

Il tenta alors de remuer son doigt le plus lentement possible, juste afin que le jeune homme s'habitue a sa présence. Puis une fois que ce fut fait, il se décida à en introduire un 2nd. Même réaction que pour le 1er. Puis il fit la même chose avec un 3e. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il estima que son Anthony s'était assez habitué à la présence de ses intrus qu'il se décida à les remplacer par son impatience.

Il embrassa alors une dernière fois son amant et lui redemanda une fois encore s'il était prêt. Même s'il se rétractait maintenant Jethro ne lui en voudrait pas. Il voulait simplement être sur que c'était leur choix a tous les 2. Mais Anthony ne se rétracta pas. Il l'invita même en se penchant un peu plus sur l'établi et en écartant ses cuisses un peu plus, d'une façon quasi imperceptible.

Jethro admira une seconde encore le corps de son amant prêt a l'accueillir puis dirigea alors son érection vers l'entrée déjà préparée du jeune italien. A peine eut il pénétré l'intimité du jeune homme de quelques centimètres que celui-ci poussa un petit cri mêlé a la fois de surprise et de douleur.

Sachant qu'il y avait encore une bonne longueur à faire pénétrer Jethro retira le peu qui était déjà rentré. Ca ne faisait rien, tant pis. Il ne voulait pas faire de mal à son amant. Mais Anthony lui demanda pourquoi il arrêtait et l'invita à recommencer. Il s'exécuta, rentrant cette fois ci un peu plus, puis voyant que le jeune homme n'émettait aucune remarque il décida de faire pénétrer le reste de sa personne, arrachant cette fois ci un autre cri au jeune homme.

Mais ce cri fut vite atténué. Anthony s'habitua vite a cette intrusion tant Jethro l'avait bien préparé auparavant. Ce fut même lui qui demanda a Jethro de bouger. Un peu pour commencer. Quand nos 2 agents furent habitués à cette situation, le vieux marine accéléra un peu la cadence, leur arrachant des soupirs rauques à tous 2.

Puis ce fut Anthony qui l'invita à aller encore un peu plus vite, un peu plus profondément. Il se repoussa un peu en arrière rendant ainsi les pénétrations plus intenses. La douleur qu'il éprouvait se transformait chaque fois en un peu plus de jouissance. Malgré le fait qu'il aille maintenant a bonne allure et toujours plus profondément, Gibbs restait doux. Il caressait toujours son amant en lui susurrant de douces paroles.

Mais bientôt Anthony n'y prêta plus attention tant les allers retours que Gibbs effectuait en lui le menaient vers l'extase et le bien être. Il serra fort les poings et eut a peine le temps de dire a son homme a quel point ce qu'il lui faisait était bon, et a quel point il sentait qu'il allait une fois de plus jouir.

Flatté, le marine s'enfonça plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait, donnant ainsi le coup de grâce a son amant qui ne put s'empêcher d'hurler toute sa jouissance tant ce qu'il lui avait fait était bon en prononçant son nom. D'ailleurs, il ne tarda pas a être rejoint par son homme qui en plus de crier son nom a son tour, se déversa en lui…

SsssssschlaaaaaaaachhhhhhH

Jethro se retira du corps de son bel éphèbe et obtint en guise de réponse un grognement de mécontentement de celui-ci. Il le retourna, lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement avant de le serrer fort dans ses bras. Ils se rhabillèrent en vitesse, échangèrent un dernier baiser et se décidèrent à monter se coucher.

Jethro se dirigeait vers les escaliers du 1er étage, mais Anthony quant a lui, lui fit signe de venir vers la cuisine. _Café_, lâcha il en souriant pour son supérieur. Ce a quoi Gibbs répondit tout d'abord par un sourire, puis une fois qu'il l'eut rejoint par le serrer dans ses bras en déposant un baiser sur ses cheveux.

Ils rentrèrent ainsi dans la cuisine, toujours calés l'un contre l'autre et tout sourire puis Anthony a tâtons, appuya sur l'interrupteur. Jethro avala son café d'un trait puis tous 2 montèrent prendre une rapide douche tout d'abord, puis se coucher. Calés l'un contre l'autre, ils ne pensèrent a plus rien et finirent par s'endormir…

Aucun des 2 ne fit de remarque sur l'ombre qui les avait observés a travers la fenêtre, pourtant ils auraient du la voir….

* * *

Alors ? C'est qui cette ombre? Aller vous avez eu des pistes (si on est _très_ attentif on peut _éventuellement_ s'en douter) le méchant ou pas ? (Je sens qu'on va dire c'est moi la méchante !!!) Une tite rewiew pour l'auteuse ? Ca l'aidera peut etre a arrêter d'être S...….. (attention a la 1ere qui le dit !)

BixouX


	19. Sous surveillance

Ouah!!! 100 rewiews! je suis fiere de vous, de votre fidelité, de vos encouragements et de votre patience a me lire quand je blablate! n'importe quoi! merci les filles! (je pense pas qu'il y ait des mecs, sinon, dsl) j'adore vos rewiews, parce que vous me posez tjs des questions auxquelles j'ai envie de repondre. Qui? et ba.. et jenny c'est quoi son role? ah, yen a qui vont etre surpris(es) et puis, et puis, je vous adore. (meme si au depart je l'ecrivais pour moi cette fanfic) maintenant je vous la dedie aussi.  
**G**: nan, maintenant, tu te tais et nous laisse lire la suite  
_mais euh_  
**T:** nan il a raison, tais toi un peu, tout le monde s'en fout de ta vie de savoir qu'il est 5h10 et que tu attends que ton gateau sorte du four...  
**G**: tony!  
**T**: Oui?  
**G**: Ca vaut aussi pour toi!

* * *

Jethro se réveilla de bonne humeur. Il tendit le bras sur le coté dans l'espoir de sentir son cher et tendre encore endormi mais fut surpris de ne pas le voir. Il tendit l'oreille mais non. Anthony n'était pas dans la salle de bain. Alors il descendit vêtu simplement de son caleçon et surpris le jeune homme dans la cuisine en train de préparer le petit déjeuner. Il en sourit, et tout en pénétrant dans la cuisine il lâcha un :

déjà réveillé mon ange ? Pourquoi tu… ? _Anthony laissa tomber la poele qu'il avait a la main, et Jethro s'interrompit en découvrant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls_.

Que…. ?

Bonjour Jethro, _répondit_ _simplement Fornel en portant une tasse de café a ses lèvres et en faisant comme s'il n'avait pas entendu les 1eres paroles du marine_. Ca risque d'être une belle journée…

Je le répète, que…

C'est moi chef ! _lui répondit calmement Anthony en lui tendant une tasse de café_. Je me suis levé un peu avant toi, et en allant chercher le journal j'ai remarqué que Fornel n'avait pas bougé. Alors plutôt que de simplement lui offrir une tasse de café, je l'ai invité à venir se poser un peu… je suis désolé. Je ne pensais pas que tu te mettrais dans un état pareil…

Ce n'est rien DiNozzo c'est juste que… y a il quelque chose d'amusant Tobias ?

Je vous demande pardon ? Ah non c'est juste que… vous me faites penser a moi !

Je vous fais quoi ?

Jethro, _répondit simplement l'agent fédéral en reposant sa tasse_, agent DiNozzo, croyez vous vraiment que je sois aussi stupide ?

Il parle en tant qu'agent du FBI ou en règle générale _? lâcha DiNozzo, ce a quoi Jethro sourit mais lui balança néanmoins sa si célèbre tape a l'arrière du crâne_

C'est ce que je disais. Peut être qu'au bureau vous arrivez a le cacher mais…

Et si vous en veniez au fait Tobias ?

Je l'ai déjà fait hier, Jethro. Mais ne vous en faites pas. Votre secret sera bien gardé. J'ai su le faire pour moi alors… bonne journée ! Ah oui, le café était excellent DiNozzo. Merci. _Répondit il en se levant_.

Mais que… ?

A plus tard. Je reste ici en cas de besoin et une équipe viendra prendre la relève de mes hommes d'ici 13h. En cas de soucis, vous savez ou me trouver…

_Et il abandonna les 2 agents au beau milieu de la cuisine de Jethro._

tu crois que Tobias est… ?

je n'en sais rien DiNozzo

Ca doit être à cause de ton ex femme

Quoi ?

Ba vous avez tous les 2 épousé la même femme ? et tous les 2 vous êtes finalement partis vers… enfin tu vois ?

Intéressante théorie même si je doute qu'elle soit fondée…

Au fait, comment tu m'as appelé ?

DiNozzo…

Non, quand tu es rentré dans la cuisine

Je… euh…

Ca ne fait rien, pas grave _! dit il alors en se retournant_. Si t'as pas envie je comprends

Mon ange

Hein ?

Je t'ai appelé mon ange mais… j'avais pas pensé que…

Pensé a quoi boss ? Dis moi !

Tu ne vois pas ?

Non !

Laisse tomber !

Aller Gibbs…

Je, je viens juste de réaliser que c'est comme ça que…

Angie…

Oui.

Non. Elle c'était ma ptit Ange. Et elle le restera toujours. Ya pas de soucis boss. Tu peux m'appeler comme ça !

A une condition !

Laquelle ?

Arrête de m'appeler boss ou patron !

Mais comment… ? Jay ! (1)

Quoi ?

Jay ! c'est mieux que Jethro non ?

DiNo… va pour Jay, _finit il par accepter en l'embrassant_.

Et nos 2 agents terminèrent leur petit déjeuner en silence. Jethro fit honneur aux plats de son amant et se surprit même à en redemander. Une fois le repas finit, Jethro se leva et tenta de faire a vaisselle. Tenta car a peine fut il en face de l'évier que son cher Anthony se positionna derrière lui et se mit a caresser son torse puis a laisser ses mains se balader.

Si bien qu'en a peine 2 minutes elles se trouvaient déjà sur le caleçon du marine qui tentait par tous les moyens de faire la vaisselle et de repousser les avances du jeune homme. Pourtant une certaine partie de son anatomie était contre cette idée. Il fallait simplement ne pas l'écouter et…

Jethro sursauta en sentant les doigts de son agent se resserrer sur son membre déjà durci par tant d'effleurement à travers le tissu. Il reposa la tasse qu'il avait a la main et se mit a expirer afin de se calmer en vain. (2)

Qu'est ce que tu veux Tony ? _demanda il avec peine _

A ton avis ? _répliqua sournoisement le jeune homme en lui soufflant a l'oreille_

Je, non, pas… pas…

Tu en es sur ? _le questionna l'italien tout en exerçant une série de va et vient sur le sexe pulsant de son amant_. Pourtant j'ai l'impression que…

C'est bon ! _abandonna Jethro en s'écartant de l'évier_, tu…

Mais a peine avait il dit ça que deja le jeune homme s'était agenouillé devant lui et avait dégagé sa virilité prisonnière du tissu. Il continua ses va et vient puis avec une mesquinerie sournoise il donna un 1er coup de langue au membre impatient. Jethro ne put réprimer son plaisir.

Devant l'effet qu'il lui procurait, Anthony redoubla d'intentions et accéléra la cadence. Ses vas et vient toujours accompagnés de coups de langues se faisaient plus rapides puis en entendant Jethro prononcer son nom, il décida de le prendre a pleine bouche.

Celui-ci devait serrer les dents pour ne pas crier tout le bien que lui procurait son amant. Pourtant, bien que satisfait, il déposa sa main sur la tête du jeune homme et suivit le mouvement. Sentant que son plaisir allait bientôt éclater il releva la tête de l'italien qui continua son travail de ses mains tout en l'embrassant. C'est ainsi que sa jouissance mourut étouffée sur les lèvres de son amant…

OoOOooooOOO

Une fois ce petit dérapage effectué, Jethro reprit sa vaisselle et après un dernier baiser, Tony l'abandonna pour aller courir un peu. Jethro aurait bien tenter de l'en empêcher mais cela n'aurait servi a rien. Et puis il savait que Fornel et 2 de ses équipes montaient la garde. Il ne devait pas s'en faire pour ça. Pourtant…

Tony enfila ses baskets et glissa ses lunettes sur son nez. Fornel avait raison, c'était vraiment une belle journée. Il commença son jogging faisant tout d'abord quelques rapides échauffements puis il entreprit de faire le tour du quartier, voire un peu plus. Jethro se tenait derrière les rideaux, il l'observa puis quand il tourna au coin de la rue, il sortit et se dirigea vers la voiture de Fornel.

je vous en prie, _commença celui-ci en lui ouvrant la portière_

c'est si évident que ça ?

disons que j'ai vécu la même chose alors…

…

vous avez peur de quoi au juste ?

peur ?

oui ! ne me dites pas que c'est des représailles de votre chère directrice je n'y croirais pas. Ni même des remarques de vos autres agents. Je dirais plutôt…

je n'ai pas peur !

vous avez pourtant eu peur de perdre votre cher agent lorsque celui-ci a été contaminé par l'Y-Pestis…

il est mon meilleur agent voila tout

c'est même votre « ange »

….

….

Ce que vous avez entendu ne prouve rien

Admettons. Pourtant hier j'ai surpris malgré moi bien plus que ça…

Je vous demande pardon ?

Jethro je… croyez moi, j'aurais préféré ne pas assister a ça mais… disons qu'en faisant un tour de votre maison quelques temps après vous avoir quitté j'ai entendu des bruits bizarres. Des sortes de cris étouffés. Alors je me suis approché de votre cuisine et c'est la que je vous ai vu avec notre ami DiNozzo.

Tobias…

Croyez moi je vais tout faire pour ôter cette image de ma mémoire !

…

Jethro, vous n'êtes pas le, 1er a tomber amoureux de l'un de vos agents.

Je ne devrais pas

On ne devrait jamais ! cette satanée règle n°…

12

12, est la pour nous le rappeler. Mais nous ne sommes que des hommes Jethro…

que s'est il passé ?

Je savais que vous me poseriez la question ! _Tobias ouvrit la fenetre, jeta un coup d'oeil dehors puis s'accouda a la portiere_ et bien, peu après m'être fait jeté par notre chère ex pour un brillant avocat si je me souviens bien, je me suis rabattu sur le travail. J'ai alors eu la chance de faire la rencontre d'une nouvelle recrue. Un jeune diplômé de Quantico que l'on m'a assigné comme nouveau partenaire. Il était étonnement brillant, très populaire auprès des femmes, farceur, mais très appliqué dans son travail.

J'en connais un autre…

Oui, DiNozzo lui ressemble énormément. Jethro vous souvenez vous de cette affaire a New York, un terroriste venait de s'en prendre a une puissante compagnie d'urbanisme…

L'affaire Krieg ?

Oui, c'était mon affaire. On m'a envoyé sur place pour tenter de régler la situation. Au bout de 6h on a envoyé un autre négociateur sans meme m'en avertir. Ce n'est qu'a travers les écoutes radio que j'ai pu me rendre compte qu'il s'agissait d'Alan. Il a réussi a gagner la confiance de Krieg, du moins c'est ce qu'on croyait car celui-ci lui a remis son arme docilement apres qu'il ait eu le droit de rentrer. Pourtant, au moment ou on croyait que tout était fini, Krieg a sorti un revolver et a tiré sur Alan a 3 reprises. Il a juste eut le temps de riposter et de lui mettre une balle entre les 2 yeux.

Je suis désolé.

Ne le soyez pas ; il n'est pas mort sur le coup. Non voyez vous, Alan était beaucoup plus robuste que ça. Il s'en est tiré avec un bras cassé, un poumon perforé et je ne sais plus. Il était en piteux état, mais vivant. Au bout de 3 mois on l'a laissé reprendre du service actif. Je venais le voir chauqe jour a l'hopital, lui tenir compagnie, savoir s'il se sentait mieux... Il voulait reprendre mais je ne voulais pas. J'avais peur d'un autre acccident, d'une erreur de ma part.. Pourtant les 3 mois sont passés et nous sommes partis tous les 2 sous couverture et… disons simplement qu'il s'est pris la balle que j'aurais du prendre.

Il vous a sauvé la vie ?

Et est mort dans mes bras en me disant, je m'en souviendrais toujours tant son regard et sa voix m'ont saisi « Tobias pardonne moi je t'avais promis… »

Je suis vraiment désolé je...

Je vous l'ai dit Jethro ce n'est rien. La seule chose que je veux que vous me promettiez c'est de faire plus attention à Tony que je ne l'ai fait a Alan. Je ne veux pas que vous sachiez ce que cela fait.

Je vous le promets. Et vous avez retrouvé celui qui vous a tiré dessus ?

Oui, il s'agissait en fait du frere de Krieg. Il ne faisait pas parti de nos suspects car ils ne se parlaient plus et avaient brouillé leur lien… Mais qui aurait soupsonné ce vulgaire plombier?

Le plombier?

Oui, nous…

Tony !

Je vous demande pardon ?

Tony, peu avant que son appartement n'explose il… il a fait appel a un plombier a qui il a laissé ses clefs et…

Vous avez son nom ? _demanda Tobias en sortant son portable_

C'est euh… Paolo, Paolo Dorati je crois.

Très bien je vais me renseigner sur lui

Merci Tobias

Je vous en prie

OoooOOOOoooOo

Tony courait. Cela devait faire 30 minutes qu'il était parti de chez Gibbs. Il s'arrêta a un carrefour, les mains sur les genoux en tentant de reprendre son souffle et de calmer son corps. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à retourner tranquillement chez son patron. Il en avait a peine pour 10minutes. Il reprit calmement le chemin du retour mais s'arrêta a peine 2 minutes après.

Il se sentait comme suivi, épié. Il se retourna mais ne vit personne. Il reprit alors son chemin, mais son malaise ne se dissipait pas alors sans même sen rendre compte il accéléra le pas. _Tu deviens parano c'est grave_, se dit il a lui-même. Ce n'est que dans le quartier de Gibbs qu'il se calma et adopta un style de marche décontracté.

Puis il grimpa les 4 marches du perron et pénétra a l'intérieur de la maison qui lui offrait la sécurité dont il avait le plus besoin. Il referma la porte en prenant toutefois soin de vérifier de part et d'autre qu'il n'y avait vraiment personne…

Fornel ?

agent DiNozzo

mais qu'est ce que ?

prends une douche rapide tu as RDV

Quoi ?

Dépêche toi

Mais

DiNozzo y a il quelque chose d'autre dans le son de ma voix qui te fasse penser que ce n'est pas un ordre ? _demanda il alors plus pour lui-même vu que déjà le jeune agent était monté en direction de la salle de bain_

Oui, de l'inquiétude Jethro

Oh la ferme Tobias !

oooOOOoooOOO

on va ou ?

….

Gibbs ?

….

Fornel ?

…..

aucun de vous ne veut me dire ou on va ?

…..

je suis obligé de venir ?

agent Gibbs je crois que…

Tobias…

Bon, comme vous voulez

Gibbs je peux savoir où on va, pourquoi ? et pourquoi tu te comportes comme ça ?

Non

Voila qui a le mérite d'être clair !

Oh la ferme vous !

Mets ça, dit simplement Gibbs

Un gilet par balle ? pourquoi ?

….

Si tu ne me le dis pas je refuse de le porter c'est aussi simple que ca

C'est une forte tête, il a de qui tenir !

Nous avons RDV avec un suspect potentiel

Qui ?

Paolo Dorati

Le plombier ? Gibbs, tu n'es pas sérieux ? C'est un vieil homme qui… laisse tomber c'est pas lui ! on ne va pas perdre notre temps pour ça !

Il semblerait qu'il ait des choses a nous dire…

Vraiment ? Pfffff aucun chance. Enfin si « ce n'est pas moi je le jure »

DiNozzo, je suis sérieux. Alors maintenant tu enfiles ton gilet, tu te tais et on va aller voir ton plombier. Et si c'est une fausse piste, nous le saurons.

Je le sais déjà moi… _se contenta de répondre le jeune homme en mettant son gilet_

L'agent Fornel se gara non loin du petit parc ou Gibbs et Tony avaient RDV. Il communiqua avec son autre équipe afin de s'assurer de couvrir le périmètre. Pour le moment rien a signaler.

Signor DiNozzo, _commença l'homme en se levant vers lui_. Je suis navré de ce qui s'est passé. Je vous le jure

Pas autant que moi

Qu'est ce que vus aviez de si important a nous dire ?

Tout d'abord promettez moi de me protéger

Nous protégeons toujours nos témoins, monsieur, ne vous en faites pas.

Vous êtes un grand homme monsieur DiNozzo, comme votre cousine. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne savais pas qu'il se servirait de moi pour lui faire du mal, vraiment…

Mais qui ? _s'impatienta Gibbs_. Et comment ?

Tout bêtement. Monsieur DiNozzo m'a confié ses clefs dont je lui ai fait un double car... Il avait l'air si honnête. Il m'a dit être un ami de la famille et qu'il avait perdu son trousseau alors… Oh vous savez a mon age, on croit tout ce qu'on nous dit.

Qui était ce ?

Il… _le vieil homme s'écroula au sol, raide_ _mort_.

L'arme a la main, Jethro regarda de partout dans l'espoir d'apercevoir le tireur embusqué mais non. Il tendit alors la main vers Anthony qu'il avait jeté au sol pour l'aider a se relever.

tu n'as rien ?

Non, mais ce n'est pas grâce a toi !

Désolé je voulais juste

Serait ce des excuses ?

Tais toi DiNozzo !

Tout va bien ? _demanda Fornel qui arrivait en courant_

Oui, ça va mais…

C'est un bon tireur, _déduisit Jethro en s'accroupissant près du cadavre_.

J'appelle Ducky et les autres ?

Je ne crois pas que ça soit nécessaire. Ce salaud avait tout prévu. On ne trouvera rien.

Tu en es sur ?

Oui !

D'accord.

Si je comprends bien, c'est a moi de m'occuper du corps ?

On ne peut rien vous cacher Fornel, bravo…

* * *

(1) oui je l'ai copité, mais c'est tellement moignon... Vous m'en voulez bcp?  
(2) je sais pas, jsuis ptet en manque, mais j'avais envie de mettre ca la, en plein milieu ca avance pas l'histoire mais je me sens mieux! j'aime pas les schlash ou ya pas bcp d'action!!!  
**G**: espece de petite vicieuse  
**T**: mieux! perverse!  
_nan! auteuze!!! J'ai TOUS les droits sur vous! Gnyah ah ah! (tape) ayeeeeeeuh!_

Bon et vous, mes cheres lectrices? Quoi vous n'en pensez? On continue notre enquete? Enfin, la votre! Et pis, qu'est ce qui se passe? C'est qui? Vous attendez quoi comme rebondissements? (dites, j'essairais de combler vos attentes)

Bon je filoche mon gateau vient de sonner, faut que je le sorte (et que je le mange aussi!)

Bixouxxxxxx


	20. Qui est cet homme chez Angie

Bon, ba voila. Pour une fois je sais pas quoi dire alors bonne lecture! (oui c'est court comme chapitre mais bon) A tout a l'heure...

* * *

Durant le trajet qui les menait au domicile de Jethro, aucun des 2 ne parla. Il régnait un silence pesant dans la voiture. Il en était presque palpable. Jethro conduisait, les mains crispées sur le volant. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas la route pourtant ses prunelles azurées semblaient perdues dans de profondes réflexions.

Anthony lui commençait a se sentir de plus en plus mal a l'aise. On s'était servi de lui… jusqu'où pourrait aller le malade qui lui en voulait ? Si seulement il y avait pensé avant, si seulement il avait pris soin de Angie et si…. Mais ruminer les erreurs passées ne servait a rien.

Ils descendirent du véhicule une fois parvenus devant chez Gibbs, Anthony marchant d'un pas rapide pour ne pas se trouver a la même hauteur que son cher et tendre, pour ne pas avoir a engager une conversation dont il connaissait déjà la fin. Il se laissa tomber dans le grand canapé de Jethro et s'y allongea.

Il aurait bien aimé regarder la télévision pour se détendre un peu mais, Jethro en bon homme des cavernes refusait de posséder cette invention qu'il jugeait inutile et superflue. Alors il croisa ses mains derrière sa tête et ferma ses paupières pour se reposer un peu, les pieds toujours rehaussés sur l'accoudoir du sofa.

De 1 on enlève ses chaussures, et de 2, on me fait de la place DiNozzo, _commença Gibbs en pénétrant dans le salon_

…… _s'exécuta alors le jeune homme presque a contre cœur et sans même regarder son patron_

Tony ?

….

Tony…. _reprit plus doucement Jethro en se rapprochant du canapé et en déposant ce qu'il avait dans les mains sur la petite table_, hey ! dis moi ce qui te tracasse…

Rien boss, rien… _répondit il simplement en détournant la tête_

Hey… _reprit Gibbs en s'accroupissant devant le jeune homme et en posant ses mains sur les genoux de son agent_. Qu'est ce qui va pas ?

Je te l'ai dit rien…

DiNozzo, tu sais très mal mentir. Et puis, tu peux tout me dire, hein ?

Mais ya rien a dire, _mentit encore le jeune italien baissant les yeux_. Je dois être fatigué, c'est tout. _Jethro s'assit a coté de lui et le regarda_

Ssssss, _commença il en l'attirant vers lui_. Maintenant, dis moi ce qui ne va pas. Tony je te connais et je vois très bien que quelque chose te tracasse alors s'il te plait dis moi de quoi il s'agit. Tu veux bien faire ça pour moi ?

Je… _commença il alors mais sa voix sembla comme se briser un instant_.

Non… calme toi, _reprit_ _alors Gibbs en caressant les cheveux du jeune homme qui avait sa tête posée contre son épaule_. C'est parce que tu te crois responsable de tout ce qui se passe ? tu crois que l'assassinat d'Angie et de Dorati sont de ta faute ?

…

tu te trompes. Dorati s'est retrouvé mêlé a une affaire sans même s'en rendre compte et Angie… tu n'aurais rien pu faire pour elle malheureusement

non, c'est toi qui te trompes ; elle au moins j'aurais pu la sauver, j'aurais du…

et comment tu aurais fait ?

je serais allé voir ce taré tout aurait été fini

et tu ne serais plus la pour en parler. Non. On ne peut pas changer le passé aussi douloureux soit il et crois moi, je sais de quoi je parle.

Encore une fois, elle n'aurait pas du partir. Elle était jeune, formidable, enceinte et encore innocente…

Mais ce n'est pas ta faute

De qui alors, qui mieux que moi pouvait la protéger ? qui devait le faire ?

Tu as fait ça déjà. Mais…

Personne ne peut vivre avec moi. J'attire de mauvaises choses aux personnes a qui je tiens le plus, et ça, j'en peux plus ; je veux que ça s'arrête…

Tony… ne me dis pas que… Oh, viens la. _Jethro s'allongea et attira le jeune homme avec lu_i. Tu as peur de m'attirer des ennuis ?

….

Tony…

S'il t'arrive quelque chose, je ne le supporterais pas ; je te le promets. Si toi aussi tu viens a m'être enlevé, je crois que… que j'en mourrais.

Oh mon ange, _répondit simplement le vieux marine en serrant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait le jeune homme blotti contre son torse_, il ne m'arrivera rien et a toi non plus. Fais moi confiance.

Je te fais confiance. Mais c'est en moi que je n'ai plus confiance fini il mentalement. Boss, ça te dérange si on passe chez Angie ? J'aimerais juste…je sais pas.

Pas de soucis, mais avant, on va se siroter une bonne bière, se reposer un peu et ensuite, on ira la bas.

Merci boss.

Hmmm

Merci Jay… _se reprit il en souriant et en acceptant la bière que Jethro lui tendait_.

OOoooooOOOooooOOOooooOOooo

Jethro gara la voiture à coté de celle de la jeune femme. Il descendit ensuite et se hâta pour rattraper le jeune homme qui sortait déjà le trousseau de sa cousine, accroché au sien. Jethro soupira imperceptiblement et leva les yeux au ciel. C'est ainsi qu'il aperçut de la lumière a l'étage.

Il posa sa main sur le poignet de son agent et lui fit signe de lever les yeux. Celui-ci comprenant hocha la tête et se recula de la porte. L'arme a la main, Jethro se saisit de la poignée et ouvrit lentement la porte…

Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ? _leur demanda alors un homme en descendant les escaliers et avec un fort accent_

NCIS ! ne bougez plus, mettez vos mains en évidence. Vous êtes sur…

Alessandro… _le coupa Tony_

Tony ! répondit simplement la voix. Mais que… Anthony ne lui répondit pas, mais bouscula Jethro afin de se précipiter vers l'homme. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, et qui est cet homme qui me menace ?

Oh… C'est bon Gibbs, tu peux baisser ton arme. C'est le fiancé de... de… Ale je…

Je sais Tonio, c'est pour ça que je suis ici.

Je suis désolé.

Je sais.

Ah, euh, je te présente Leroy Jethro Gibbs, c'est mon patron.

Ton patron ? Tu sors le week-end avec ton patron ?

Non ! c'est juste que nous étions encore en train de réfléchir a une affaire.

Oh, je capite, pardon, je comprends, _répond il en tendant la main a Jethro qui la sert et esquisse un semblant de sourire_. Et, ou vis tu depuis que…

Chez lui.

Oh…

Mais c'est provisoire, Tony est déjà en train de chercher un nouvel appartement

Vraiment ? Euh, oui, bien sur !

Mais au pire des cas, puoi venir ici lo sai… C'est ta maison a toi aussi Tonio. Angelina aurait voluto que tu restes la. Je suis désolé si je vous parle a moitié en italien, c'est juste que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas parlé l'anglais…

Ne vous en faites pas, c'est tout a fait normal, _lui assura Gibbs_. Tony tu viens ?

Je… J'arrive… Au fait, tu restes ici longtemps ?

Je ne sais encore. J'ai une dernière affaire a régler. Poi je tourne définitivement… Mais on aura l'occasion de se revoir de toute façon, ne t'en fais pas, _lui dit il en le raccompagnant a la porte_. Plus vite que tu le pensi… _lâcha il entre ses dents de façon presque imperceptible._

Prends soin de toi Ale. En cas de besoin, appelle moi sur ce numéro, d'accord ?

Merci pour tout et mes sincères condoléances, _lui dit Jethro en lui serrant a nouveau la main_. Je sais a quel point la perte de 2 êtres chers peut être… _mais déjà Alessandro lui avait refermé la porte au nez._

Boss tu viens ?

J'arrive DiNozzo. Tiens, il lui jeta les clefs, c'est toi qui conduis…

OoooooOOOooooOOooooOOooOoOoo

Je suis content d'avoir revu Ale, _commença Anthony, blotti contre son homme dans le grand lit de celui-ci_. J'aurais préféré d'autres circonstances mais…

C'est toi qui lui as annoncé ?

Non, je n'arrivais pas à le joindre. On me répondait toujours qu'il était parti. Peut être que c'est d'Italie que la nouvelle lui est arrivée, qui sait ?

Mmmm

Quelque chose te préoccupe on dirait ?

Non, c'est juste que… Non, c'est rien.

Sur ?

Puisque je te le dis ! Aller endors toi vite tu veux…

A vos ordres chef ! et après un dernier baiser, Anthony reposa sa tete sur le torse de son amant et s'endormit.

Anthony dormait paisiblement mais Jethro lui, ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il tournait et retournait dans sa tete des tonnes et des tonnes de pensées. Aucune coherence, aucune logique rien. Il se retourna tentant de retrouver le sommeil, mais rien n'y faisait.

Il se leva alors sans un bruit et quitta la chambre, abandonnant ainsi le corps endormi de son doux agent. Il descendit a la cuisine se servir son eternelle tasse de café puis se saisit de son telephone. Il regarda l'heure. 2h42. Elle allait le tuer…

* * *

C'est grave, j'ai perdu mon inspiration... Je vous jure! Va falloir que je fasse quelquechose parce que sinon, vous allez jamais savoir qui c'est... Aller, je vous fais des gros poutous et vous dit a dans tres vite


	21. Ou est Gibbs?

Et oui, apres de courtes vacances, je suis de retour et si vous etes bien sages vous aurez peut etre la suite d'ici peu voire meme la fin... Vala!

* * *

A son réveil, Tony constata l'absence de Gibbs a ses cotés. Il soupira de mécontentement, s'étira un peu pour se réveiller, et se décida finalement a rejoindre son amant. Connaissant ce dernier, il descendit immédiatement a la cave, sur de le trouver avec son bateau. Mais contrairement a ce qu'il pensait, Jethro n'y était pas. Alors un peu perplexe, le jeune homme se gratta la tête puis remonta et se décida a aller dans la cuisine. Mais la non plus, aucune présence du vieux marine….

Il sortit sur le perron et constata avec étonnement que la voiture de son supérieur ne s'y trouvait pas non plus, seule la sienne était présente. Il était bientôt 10h et Jethro n'était pas la. Il ne l'avait même pas prévenu de son départ… _Ou est il_ ? En se retournant pour rentrer de nouveau, Tony remarqua une enveloppe négligemment accolée au mur. Le jeune homme fut saisi d'un doute. Il se retourna scruta les environs, mais ne vit rien susceptible de lui ôter le doute de l'esprit. En général, le facteur ne passait pas avant la fin de journée alors…

Il la ramassa, les mains un peu tremblantes et rentra immédiatement afin de l'ouvrir. Il ne prit aucune précaution et laissa le contenu se déverser pêle-mêle sur la table du salon. Des photos… Pas n'importe quelles photos. Des photos de lui pendant qu'il faisait son jogging, de lui au téléphone dans la rue et… des photos prises durant l'enterrement d'Angie, mais plus surprenant : de lui et Gibbs au supermarché…

_Il est ici_, ne put s'empêcher de penser le jeune homme. _Il m'a suivi et… Gibbs ! _il se laissa effondrer dans le fauteuil. Si Gibbs n'était pas la, c'était parce que… non il ne devait pas penser a cette éventualité et pourtant… Gibbs avait disparu sans prévenir et ces photos apparaissaient comme par magie….

Il grimpa les escaliers 4 a 4 et s'habilla le plus rapidement possible sans même prendre la peine de se laver ni même de regarder ce qu'il mettait. Gibbs devait être en danger et il fallait qu'il le retrouve le plus vite possible. Il ne lui laisserait pas connaître le même sort qu'Angie il en mourrait cette fois ci… alors il sauta dans sa voiture comme un voleur et fonça chez la 1ere personne qui lui vint a l'esprit, la seule capable de le conseiller…

ooOOOOOOoooOOOo

A son arrivée, il descendit de la voiture et courut vers chez son interlocuteur sans même prendre la peine de récupérer les clefs sur le tableau de bord. Le temps était ce qu'il avait de plus précieux maintenant, et si ça se trouvait, il était déjà trop tard… Il toqua a la porte et patienta seulement quelques secondes qui lui parurent pourtant une éternité. Finalement son hôte vint a sa rencontre.

Tony que…

Je… c'est… il faut que je te parle de quelque chose, mais c'est une longue histoire…

Entre je t'en prie, nous aurons désormais tout le temps…

Non justement, le temps c'est ce qui nous fait défaut. Si ça se trouve, _haleta Tony qui avait le souffle coupé_, le psychopathe qui m'en veut a déjà tué Gibbs et… _sa voix se brisa a cette simple pensée_

Quoi ?

Je t'expliquerais tout ça a l'intérieur si ça te dérange pas.

Bien sur que non, avec plaisir même. _Lâcha l'homme en souriant_ Et ça fait tellement de temps…. _Répondit il en s'effaçant pour laisser le jeune homme entrer_.

Anthony se dirigea directement vers le salon, et se laissa tomber dans le 1er fauteuil qui lui apparut. L'autre quant a lui, prit tout son temps. Il passa la tête dehors, s'assura de ne voir personne qui aurait pu les déranger puis, il referma la porte. Un tour tout d'abord, puis un 2nd, _pour la sécurité de Tony_, plaisanta il mentalement.

Puis il passa a la cuisine et prépara des rafraîchissements. Vu la pâleur du jeune agent, ce qu'il avait a lui annoncer était grave, il aurait sûrement besoin de recouvrer des forces avant de se confier. Puis il retourna au salon et déposa le verre devant un Anthony a bout de force. Il lui tapa dans le dos et sourit discrètement derrière son propre verre alors que le jeune homme commençait a lui raconter son histoire…

* * *

pfffffiou et dire que j'ai du couper ici alors que ca devenait interresssant... Gnyah ah ah 


	22. Si jamais tu le touches

Desolée, je n'ai pas repondu aux rewiews... Pardon pardon, pour la peine le new chapitre un peu plus long et beaucoup plus interressant (enfin j'espere) ' Par contre, j'ai cru lire une rewiew ou apparaissait le mot sadique... J'ai du me tromper, non? J'espere car vous savez que si c'est le cas... oh t puis je vous laisse lire. a tout a l'heure!!!

* * *

Je, oh, _soupira Anthony_

Tony, dis moi ce qui se passe. Si tu es venu jusqu'ici a cette heure, c'est que tu as une bonne raison…

C'est, c'est assez compliqué a expliquer, _se hasarda le jeune agent en se levant de son fauteuil pour commencer a faire les 100 pas._

Alors ça tombe bien, nous avons tout notre temps…

Non ! Si ça se trouve Gibbs est déjà mort…

Gibbs ?

Mon patron…

Tu te soucies du sort de ton patron ?

Oui !

Tony je…

Nan, laisse tomber. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis venu

Tony, Tony, _s'interposa son hote alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie_. Excuse moi, je te brusque. Viens t'asseoir, _continua il en l'entraînant a nouveau dans le salon_. Tout a l'heure, tu m'as parlé d'un psychopathe ?

Oui. Depuis quelque temps déjà je… je reçois des coups de fil un peu étranges, des menaces… Mais tu me connais, je n'y ai pas trop fait attention ! ce n'est que récemment que j'ai compris que c'était sérieux quand…

Quand ta cousine est morte, c'est ça ?

Oui

C'était donc, un attentat ?

Je crois. Mais elle n'en était pas la cible…

Hum hum…. _Se racla la gorge son interlocuteur_. Tu aurais du te trouver a sa place en fait… c'est de ta faute si Angie est morte…

Je…

Oh, mon pauvre Tony, je t'accable alors que tu ne t'en es toujours pas remis… Quel piètre ami je fais ! je sais très bien, que tu aurais préféré être a sa place…

En effet…. _Répondit Anthony dans un souffle la tête baissée_. Et dire qu'il vient d'enlever Gibbs…

L'enlever ? Ton patron a disparu ? c'est ça qui t'inquiète ?

Un peu, il…

Tu ne l'as pas appelé pour savoir ou il était ? tu n'as prévenu personne ?

Non, je n'y ai même pas songé…

Alors comme ça, personne ne sait que tu es ici…

Non, je suis venu te voir et je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Je ne sais plus ou j'en suis…

Ne t'en fais pas, ca va aller, on va le retrouver je te le promets, _répondit l'homme en lui tendant une nouvelle tasse_, tout sera bientôt fini…

J'espère… _se contenta de répondre Anthony dans un bâillement_. Pardon, je me sens un peu fatigué je… Je me sens tout drôle je… _ne put il terminer car déjà il sombrait dans le sommeil_

Tu te sentiras mieux a ton réveil vieux frère…

OooooOOooooo

Gibbs regarda la jeune femme et lui demanda l'heure. 11h49… Bon sang, Tony devait sûrement l'attendre… Il s'isola et composa le numéro de son agent qu'il connaissait par cœur. Il tomba directement sur la messagerie. Il raccrocha nerveusement puis recommença. Toujours le répondeur.

Tony, je… c'est moi. Je… enfin, juste pour te prévenir que… Oh laisse tomber

Un problème Gibbs ?

Non c'est juste que…

Tony ?

Oui, je… Non !

Vous voulez que j'essaye de le joindre ?

Si vous avez plus de chance….

La femme composa le même numéro et obtint le même résultat. Aucune réponse de la part du jeune homme.

je ne voudrais pas vous alarmer mais, il ne répond pas

je sais

ça ne lui ressemble pas…

JE SAIS _! ne put s'empêcher de crier Gibbs visiblement a bout_

Patron je

QUOI McGee ?

Non, c'est juste que… peut être devriez vous rentrer…

Vous avez raison… Bon, je…

Je vous ramène

Ziva vous…

Ce n'était pas une suggestion Gibbs, dans l'état ou vous êtes, ça me semble plus sage…

Merci _ne put il que répondre_

Et Gibbs s'installa du coté passager pendant que Ziva s'asseyait a sa place. Il était du coté de Tony… Et McGee qui n'avait pas voulu rester tout seul s'était volontairement immiscé dans la voiture. Apres leur découverte…

Vous pensez vraiment qu'il est en danger ?

McGee ! quel manque de talc !

De tact David, de tact… Mais concernant votre question, je n'en sais rien…

De toute façon, on a beau dire ce qu'on veut, Tony s'attire toujours des ennuis, ya qu'a voir comment il se comporte avec les femmes…

A t'entendre on dirait que ça t'est égal Ziva

Je ne dis pas ça mais reconnais que…

Vous ne pouvez pas la boucler tous les 2 ?

Pardon.

Merci.

Et le trajet jusqu'au domicile de Gibbs se poursuivit en silence pour le plus grand bonheur du vieux marine. La tête collée a la vitre il regardait le paysage défiler tout comme le faisait Tony lorsqu'ils rentraient ensemble.

Ils parvirent devant la grande maison et a peine eut il posé le pied a terre, Jethro se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait. La voiture de son meilleur agent n'était plus la. Alors il courut jusqu'à l'intérieur et s'arrêta sur le seuil du salon. Ses 2 agents le rejoignirent très vite et comprirent la situation en suivant la direction de son regard.

Des dizaines de photos étaient éparpillées un peu partout sur la table du salon. Timothée se pencha pour en ramasser une et la tendit a Ziva qui la regarda et vit qu'elle représentait son chef et leur ami ensemble pendant l'enterrement D'Angelina en Italie.

Ce salaud l'a…

Boss, je ne suis pas sur que Tony ai été enlevé

Quoi ?

Non, Mcgee a raison, reprit Ziva en se rapprochant de lui et en lui tendant le cliché. Je pense plutôt que c'est Tony qui est lui-même allé le voir…

Mais pourquoi aurait il ? _en voyant la photo que la jeune femme lui tendit, l'estomac de Jethro se noua. _C'est ma faute…

OoOOOoOOOO

Pendant ce temps, Anthony se retournait dans son sommeil. Il semblait agité.

tiens tiens, on dirait que notre belle au bois dormant va bientôt se réveiller….

Mmmm, _se contenta seulement de grogner le jeune italien encore tout endormi_

J'ai de grands projets pour toi Tony, oui de beaux et grands projets_… rajouta alors l'homme en ouvrant légèrement les rideaux pour laisser a Tony le temps de se réveiller_.

Ooooo c'est toi ? _demanda alors le jeune agent en clignant les yeux_

Tu as l'air déçu

Non, c'est juste que… Quelle heure est il ?

Quelle importance ?

C'est juste que… Je, je ne peux pas bouger

En effet non

Mais pourquoi ?

Je crois que les effets de cette drogue sont paralysie et… je ne m'en rappelle déjà plus..

Très amusant mais…

Tu comprends maintenant ?

Non !

Non tu ne comprends pas ou non…

Ce n'est pas possible, tu…

Tu comprends vite alors.

Pourquoi ?

Ca n'est pas évident ? allons Tony, tu m'as volé ce que j'avais de plus cher sur cette terre… Alors maintenant, c'est à ton tour de souffrir un peu…

Mais je… Non, je n'ai rien fait !

C'est ce que nous verrons… par contre, j'ai été étonné en découvrant ce a quoi tu tenais le plus.

Quoi ? Non, je, je ne vois pas a quoi u fais allusion.

Vraiment ? Bizarre. Enfin, il faut avouer que depuis toutes ces années, jamais je n'aurais pensé ça de toi. On se connaît depuis quand dis moi ? JE ne m'en souviens même pas. Et dire qu'on était frères…

Arrête ça tout de suite et dis moi ce que tu veux.

JE te l'ai déjà dit

Mais…

Non, ne cherche pas Tony c'est a mon tour de t'arracher ce que tu aimes le plus

M'enlever Angie c'était pas suffisant ?

Angie était une erreur, c'était toi que je voulais, mais cette petite idiote…

Je t'interdis de parler d'elle ainsi tu, tu es complètement fou… _une gifle magistrale s'abattit sur la joue de l'agent. Puis l'homme l'attrapa par les cheveux pour relever sa tête vers la sienne._ Si ce n'est pas toi qui souffre, peut être que ça sera… _il se penche et lui murmure a l'oreille_ : Gibbs….

Gibbs ?

Au même moment, a des kilomètres de la, Gibbs qui était assis sur le fauteuil de son salon releva la tête d'un coup et ne put s'empêcher de murmurer un vague : Tony…

Tony ?

Il est en danger, _se contenta de répondre l'agent fédéral_

Ca on sait, un psychopathe l'a enlevé

Non, cette fois, il est vraiment en danger et…

Mais comment pouvez vous en être aussi sur ?

Ziva généralement, les prémonitions de Gibbs sont fondées..

Allo ? _aboya Gibbs lorsque son téléphone sonna_. Allo ?

Giiiiibbs… enchanté de vous parler après tout ce temps…

Que ??

Non, ne cherchez pas a me localiser vous savez très bien que je suis très doué pour me camoufler. Je tenais juste à vous rassurer. Votre cher Tony va bien. Pour le moment…

Tony ?

Vous voulez lui parler ?

Je…

Oui ou non

…

j'attends

Oui ! passez le moi tout de suite ou sinon…

Vous n'êtes pas en mesure de me donner des ordres agent Gibbs

…

il faudra y mettre la forme

Passez moi tony. S'il vous plait

C'est déjà mieux ! Espérons que vous serez plus coopératif la prochaine fois..

Gibbs ?

Tony ?

Je, désolé je croyais que…

Je sais

Je suis désolé boss je…

Ca suffit !

Non ! _hurlèrent d'une même voix Anthony et Jethro_

J'ai dit, ça suffit. Et toi, _Jethro put entendre le claquement d'un coup que l'homme avait assené a Tony_, rendors toi…

Si jamais vous lui faites du mal…

J'y penserais, sur ce

Attendez je…

Au revoir gibbs. Je vous contacterais…

* * *

Pffffiou et beh... alors qu'est ce qui se passe? C'est bien ou pas? Et non, je ne suis pas SADIQUE!!! non mais :-p Rewiew? 


	23. C'est toi?

Coucou c'est moi! J'ai une bonne et une moins bonne nouvelle... (en fait c'est la meme) Bon. La, on va savoir ce qui se passe, ou est Tony mais...

* * *

Cela faisait plus de 5 minutes que Gibbs avait raccroché et pourtant, il n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il restait la, comme tétanisé dans son fauteuil. McGee se rapprocha de lui et lui tendit une tasse de café qu'il venait de faire esperant faire reagir son patron. Sans même lever les yeux vers lui Jethro le remercia d'un rapide hochement de tête. Puis sans même y toucher, il posa la tasse sur la table.

Ziva fit un rapide tour du salon puis revint vers ses collègues. Comme c'était a prévoir, il n'y avait pas de trace de lutte ni rien ; Tony était parti de son plein gré. Elle s'assit en face de Gibbs et sortit son calepin et prit des notes. McGee le va un sourcil vers elle puis se retourna vers son patron qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Je pars à sa recherche, _lâcha Gibbs en se relevant brusquement_

Gibbs peut être devriez vous…

Je pars à sa recherche, _répéta Jethro un peu plus fort en se dirigeant vers la porte  
_

Patron, Ziva…

Une suggestion McGee, _demanda il la main sur la poignée_

Non c'est juste que…

On vous accompagne

Non, il en est hors de question

Gibbs, vous n'êtes pas à même de décider si…

Et depuis quand agent Davids ne suis-je pas a même de pouvoir décider ?

Depuis que ça concerne un membre de votre équipe et qui plus est, si c'est DiNozzo…

Je… _ne put qu'admettre Jethro_. Non. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'en fais mon affaire. _Lâcha il en claquant la porte_

Alors ça sera également la notre… _conclut Ziva en regardant Mcgee qui acquiesça en silence. _

Jethro repensait aux dernières paroles de Ziva. Et si elle avait raison? Et si il prenait cette affaire autant a cœur parce qu'elle mettait Tony en ligne de mire ? Il s'assit au volant de sa voiture et mit le contact. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil vers chez lui et vit Ziva et McGee qui regardaient vers lui.

Il coupa le contact et leur fit signe avant de descendre de voiture afin de s'installer du coté passager. Sans un mot les 2 agents s'exécutèrent, Ziva prenant le volant. Ainsi ils retournèrent à leur bureau en silence pour ne pas troubler Gibbs… une fois parvenus dans leurs locaux, ils s'installèrent a leur place.

Jethro resta assis face a son ordi sans même l'allumer. Il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil sur son téléphone. Mais aucune nouvelle de l'agresseur… un rapide regard vers le bureau de Tony lui tortilla l'estomac. _Et si jamais c'était trop tard…_

on va fouiller son domicile. Si ça se trouve ils y sont encore… _chuchotta Ziva a Mcgee_

Ziva je crois que si ça avait été le cas, Gibbs nous y aurait déjà envoyé…

Mais peut être qu'il y aura certains indices…

Euh, permets moi d'en…

Vous avez raison. Allez y. Moi, je… Je crois que je vais rentrer. Vous n'aurez qu'a me téléphoner si jamais vous trouvez quelque chose…

Vous êtes sur ?

Oui… n'oubliez pas de me tenir au courant, d'accord ?

Et sans même leur laisser le temps de répondre il se leva et quitta l'open space. La il bloqua la cabine de l'ascenseur et se laissa tomber au sol. Il se prit la tête a 2 mains comme si ça pouvait chasser toutes ses pensées négatives… _Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ?_ il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir. _Il n'a pas été enlevé. Il est parti de lui-même. Pour moi… A cause de moi…_  
Il se releva puis appuya a nouveau sur le bouton de mise en marche. Il arriva au sous sol et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil vers la place d'habitude occupée par le véhicule de DiNozzo. Mais il n'y était pas…

Il retourna chez lui, roulant à une vitesse encore plus rapide que d'ordinaire… La, il fit le tour du salon, ramassant les photos éparpillées au sol. Il y a sûrement un détail qui nous échappe. Tony n'aurait pas été assez stupide pour…

Abby ?

Giiiiiiiiibbs ! Qu'est ce qui est assez important pour que tu m'appelles en plein milieu d'une de mes séances de relaxation spirituelle ?

Tony… _un long silence_. Il, enfin i

* * *

l…

Nooooooooon ! Il a été enlevé… Je suis désolée Gibbs. Dis moi ce que je peux faire pour t'aider.

Localise la puce GPS de son portable ou celle de sa voiture…

Hey… Pas mal ! Je m'en occupe tout de suite.

Heu, prends quand même le temps d'arriver…

Moui. Tu sais quoi ? Je commence d'ici. En attendant, tu m'envoies McGee. On se rejoint ou ?

La ou tout a commencé chez…

Tu sais qui l'a enlevé ?

Il n'a pas été enlevé. Il est parti de lui-même. A cause de moi…

Gibbs… Ok. On en reparlera quand on y sera. Gibbs ?

Mmmm

On va le retrouver. Ne t'en fais pas.

Mmmm

Je suis sérieuse Gibbs. Il me manque déjà alors j'imagine ce que tu dois ressentir…

Et la dessus Gibbs raccrocha après avoir remercié la jeune gothique. « _J'imagine ce que tu dois ressentir » C'est si évident que ça_ ? Si c'est le cas, il faut qu'on réapprenne les bases de la discrétion. La dessus, Jethro se laissa tomber dans le canapé comme l'avait si souvent fait Tony auparavant. _Ou est tu ? Ah, si tu savais a quel point j'ai besoin de toi… Jamais je ne survivrais si…_

OoooooOOO

Tony Tony Tony… reveille toi.

Mmmm, _marmonna Tony en remuant_. Des menottes?

Tu crois que j'allais te laisser comme ça ? Tony, tu me connais non ?

A croire que non…

Tu peux parler, toi, le grand Anthony DiNozzo. Depuis quand cache tu tout ça ?

Depuis quand je cache quoi ?

Tu le sais très bien.

….

Dis moi, peut être que je me trompe après tout, mais, Gibbs, c'est plus que ton patron, non ? je vous ai vu ensemble…

….

Bien sur, comment toi, grand amateur de femmes pourrais tu avouer que tu es tombé aussi bas ? ça ne serait pas digne de toi…

Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler…

Evidement… _repris l'homme en se rapprochant de l'agent. Puis il lui caressa la joue avec délicatesse. Anthony leva un sourcil perplexe vers lui et n'obtint qu'une légère claque pour réponse_. Tu n'avoueras donc pas ?

….

Tu en as honte ?

Honte de quoi ?

De toi ou peut être même, de lui…

Jamais je n'aurais honte de quoi que ce soit en ce qui concerne Gibbs…

Donc tu reconnais que c'est Gibbs le sujet principal.

….

Mon pauvre Tony… Tomber amoureux d'un homme… si Angie était encore la…

Ne t'avise pas de parler d'elle tu n'as pas le droit de souiller sa mémoire

J'ai plus de droit que toi. Elle était ma femme…

Tu l'as tuée

Non, toi tu l'as tuée. Elle n'avait pas a se trouver la et pourtant… C'est de ta faute. C'est a toi qu'il faut t'en prendre. Pas a moi.

Alors explique moi pourquoi tu veux me tuer ? Qu'est ce que je t'ai fait ?

Tu me l'as volée ! Je n'aimais qu'elle et… Elle ne m'aimait pas.

Ale, ne dis pas ça. Tu sais très bien que c'est faux…

Non ! et tu le sais. Elle ne vivait que pour toi. Tonio par ci, Tonio par la… J'étais son mari. Moi. Et pourtant, on ne passait pas une journée sans parler de toi. Elle espérait de tout cœur que notre 1er enfant soit un garçon pour pouvoir lui donner ton nom. Tu trouves ça normal ?

…

non ce n'est pas ta faute mais… je suis jaloux Tony et maintenant Angie n'est plus la. Alors je n'ai plus rien a perdre… Non plus rien…

Ale, rends toi tout de suite et je te promets que je plaiderais en ta faveur…

Tu défendrais le meurtrier de ta chère Angie ? Allons, ne me fais pas rire.

Si tu me tues, tu finiras ta vie en prison…

Je n'en suis pas aussi sur. Et puis qui a dit que je voulais te tuer ? Non, je veux juste m'amuser, puis te briser….

Ce disant, Alessandro se rapprocha de la fenêtre et referma les rideaux. Puis il alluma une petite lumière et prit une chaise qu'il positionna en face du lit. Il regarda Anthony et sourit. _Mon pauvre Tony_… il ricana puis lui fit signe de se lever. Le jeune agent ne réagit pas. _Lève toi tout de suite_, lui intima Alessandro.

Anthony s'exécuta lentement et sortit du lit, les mains toujours entravées par les menottes. _Approche toi_, lui ordonna alors Ale. Pressentant un coup tordu, DiNozzo mit du temps a réagir. Pourtant il se rapprocha et s'arrêta en face de son ancien ami.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il le vit se lever, un sourire sadique aux lèvres que Tony su que ce qui allait se passer n'allait pas lui plaire… Il déglutit avec peine, priant en silence pour que le temps s'arrête ou que quelque chose vienne interrompre la scène, mais non. Alessandro le regarda un long moment sans se départir de ce cruel sourire puis il lui tapota la joue avant de lui ordonner de se mettre a genou.

Une lueur apeurée traversa les yeux du jeune italien. _Je t'ai dit, mets toi a genou_. Cette fois ci, le ton étais beaucoup plus autoritaire Anthony ne cilla pas mais ne s'exécuta pas. Alors Il reçut un coup étonnement fort sur le sommet du crâne, ce qui le fit fléchir. _C'est mieux, beaucoup mieux_… concéda alors l'autre. _Maintenant, montre moi a quel point tu peux être docile_… reprit alors Alessandro en défaisant son pantalon devant un Tony qui blêmit d'avoir enfin la confirmation de ce qu'il craignait.

* * *

Pas taper! Et, je vous previens, si jamais il m'arrive quelque chose, y'aurra pas de suite donc vous saurez jamais ce qui va se passser... A suivre. Une tite rewiew quand meme? Et je vous previens, la 1ere qui ecrit **sadique** sera responsable de la mort de Tony ou meme de Gibbs!!!!! (c'est beau d'etre auteuse et de faire ce qu'on veut de la vie de ses persos)  
Nan mais vous me connaissez quand meme (enfin jespere)

BixouX


	24. Chapter 24

certaines m'en ont deja voulu mais la... Elles vont me tuer. mais je le rappelle: tuer un auteur n'a jamais aidé a connaitre la suite d'une histoire. Surtout que ce chapitre peut etre le dernier. Sauf si vous estimez qu'il merite une suite? Moi perso je suis ouverte a vos propositions... Aller, courage pour la lecture

* * *

Dites moi que vous avez de bonnes nouvelles.

Euh… on a toujours aucune trace de DiNozzo monsieur…

A l'heure qu'il est, Tony est peut être déjà mort, c'est une évidence a laquelle on doit peut être se rendre.

Non.

Patron, Ziva a raison, si ça se trouve…

Non. Tony n'est pas mort.

Gibbs, je sais que tu tiens énormément a lui mais… Ziva et Mcgee ont peut être raison. Ca ne m'enchante pas plus que toi mais…

Je le saurais si il était mort.

Quoi ? _demanda Ziva_

Tony ne se serait jamais laissé tué par ce salaud

Comment pouvez vous en être aussi sur boss ? enfin, monsieur. Patron !

Parce que la seule personne qui pourrait avoir suffisamment de raison de vouloir le tuer c'est moi…

Il n'a pas tort…

Abby !

Non mais c'est vrai !

Bon. Abby, ou en et tu de la localisation du portable de Tony ?

Et bien pour tout te dire Tim et moi avons eu la désagréable surprise de le retrouver en possession non pas de Tony, mais d'une bande de jeunes assez…

Et sa voiture ?

Et bah en fait euh… Patron nous…

Pff… _soupira Jethro_. J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment

Ca y est ! Je l'ai !_ s'écria la jeune gothique en l'interrompant_. J'ai localisé la voiture de Tony

On y va ! _se contenta simplement de répondre Gibbs déjà proche de l'ascenseur_

OoooooOO

Anthony se tenait a genou comme Alessandro le lui avait demandé. Il retenait son souffle et priait pour être en plein cauchemar. Ce qu'il vivait ne pouvait pas être la réalité. Non, il allait bientôt se réveiller…

Debout, le pantalon baissé, Alessandro le regardait, une lueur lubrique brillant dans ses yeux. _Qu'est ce que tu attends_ ? Lui demanda il alors, portant la main sur son sexe dorénavant tendu. _Tu dois y être habitué maintenant… N'est ce pas ce que tu fais a ton cher Gibbs ?_ L'interrogea il en lui caressant la joue.

Suce moi

Jamais ! _répondit Anthony en lui crachant dessus raison pour laquelle Alessandro lui administra une gifle tellement forte qu'il alla rouler au sol_.

Ce n'était pas une question. Prouve moi ta reconnaissance d'être encore en vie

Et si je refuse ?

Alors tu mourras, _répondit simplement Alessandro en pointant alors une arme qu'il venait de récupérer sur la tempe de DiNozzo_. Dis toi que c'est le prix à payer pour revoir ton cher Gibbs en vie. Sinon, j'ai peur qu'il ne lui arrive un fâcheux accident… _Anthony déglutit avec peine puis lui demanda_

Et si jamais je… tu me promets qu'il ne lui arrivera rien ?

Si tu me satisfais comme il se doit… Maintenant, prouve moi ta reconnaissance

Alors Anthony ferma les yeux et inspira longuement. _Pour Jethro…_ Puis il rapprocha ses lèvres de l'érection d'Alessandro qui tenait toujours son arme contre la tempe du jeune agent. Il se saisit alors du membre tendu et commença à le lécher. Mais il s'interrompit bien vite. _Quel dommage que ton cher Gibbs doive pâtir de ta mauvaise volonté_… Anthony lui lâcha un regard assassin avant de répondre : _non c'est bon je vais recommencer…_

Il reposa ses lèvres sur le sexe toujours dur de l'autre et tenta de le lécher a nouveau, faisant fis du dégoût qu'il ressentait. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de mettre Gibbs en danger. Alors il le prit a pleine bouche et commença une lente série de va et viens.

Un coup d'œil sur Alessandro l'informa qu'il s'y prenait comme il fallait. Les yeux clos son agresseur semblait être en pleine extase. Pourtant il braquait toujours son arme sur Tony et sentant le regard de l'agent, il rouvrit les yeux et le regarda de façon à lui faire comprendre de ne rien tenter de stupide.

_Avale,_ lui ordonna il sentant qu'il allait bientôt éjaculer. _Avale sans recracher…_ Anthony crispa ses mains toujours prisonnières mais s'exécuta néanmoins, retenant un haut le cœur au contact de ce liquide dont il n'avait pas envie.

Et beh, je dois avouer que tu t'y prends bien pour quelqu'un qui n'en avais pas envie… tu pensais a ton cher Gibbs ?

Laisse le en dehors de tout ça

Oooo susceptible en plus de ça. Ce n'était que le début… _les yeux d'Anthony scintillèrent de colère_

Tu m'avais dit que…

J'ai menti… debout ! je t'ai dit debout, _hurla il au jeune italien en lui donnant un coup de pied rageur dans les cotes._ Allonges toi sur le lit. Tout de suite

LJGLJG

C'est sa voiture, annonça Gibbs en reconnaissant le véhicule d'Anthony. Ils sont la

Oui mais, ou ? il doit y avoir environ une 15aine de…

Je vais dans celui-ci

On vient avec vous

Nan. Vous, fouillez les autres

Mais…

Pas de mais. Ne venez que si nous ne sommes pas ressortis d'ici 15minutes… Sinon, appelez moi

Mais... pourquoi nous laisse il a l'écart comme ça ?

Je n'en sais rien…

LJGLJG

Tony, ne m'oblige pas à utiliser la manière forte… Allonges toi immédiatement. Tu n'aimerais pas être responsable de la mort de ton cher et tendre

Tu ne lui feras rien…

Et pourquoi cela ?

Jamais tu ne parviendras à t'approcher de lui. Et même, il te tuera avant.

Ta foi en lui est ta faiblesse

Et toi, tu as trop confiance en toi.

Comment oses tu ? _lui demanda Alessandro en le frappant avec la crosse de son arme sur la tempe ce qui l'assomma légèrement. Il profita alors de son malaise pour le déplacer sur le lit et l'y bloqua usant de son poids._ Et maintenant voyons comment notre cher DiNozzo va faire pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas ? _prononça il a haute voix en déshabillant le jeune homme_. Tu vois, une fois de plus, tu ne peux pas compter sur ton cher Gibbs pour te sortir de…

Tony pourra toujours compter sur moi…

Vous ? _sursauta Alessandro en entendant résonner la voix de Gibbs du pas de la porte._

Eloignez vous de lui. Tout de suite, _continua Gibbs en se rapprochant l'arme toujours pointée sur lui._

Et si je refuse ?

Vous mourrez

J'en doute. Baissez votre arme ou Tony meurt aussi

Gibbs c'est toi ?

Tony je…

C'est lui ou moi.

C'est rien boss je…

Tony…

Comme c'est touchant !

T'en fais pas boss ça, ça va aller. Fais moi confiance

Aller Gibbs, faites lui confiance…

Alors Gibbs se fia à son instinct qui lui disait de suivre Anthony. Il baissa lentement son arme et l'envoya rouler aux pieds d'Alessandro. C'est alors que Tony usa de tout son poids pour tenter de renverser son agresseur qui perdit l'équilibre.

Rapide, Gibbs se fondit sur lui, mais le soldat pointa directement son arme contre le front de Gibbs qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir…

Dis au revoir à ton cher Gibbs Tony…

Au revoir !

Une détonation retentit. Alessandro afficha un léger sourire l'espace d'une seconde, puis il sombra au sol. Raide mort. Les mains toujours menottées, Anthony tenait tremblant l'arme que Gibbs avait envoyé peu avant.

C'est fini, _murmura le marine en s'agenouillant prêt de son agent et en l'attirant vers lui_. C'est fini…

Gibbs je… Non. Ne me touche pas.

Tony…

Non, _répéta il en s'éloignant de son amant_. Ne m'approche pas.

Mais…

Non. Je t'en prie. Ne me touche pas je… Ne me touche plus…

Mais pourquoi ? Tony dis moi ce qui ne va pas.

Je… Il… Je…

…. _Jethro se rapprocha de son homme qui sursauta en sentant sa main se poser sur lui._ Mon ange, c'est fini. On est tous les 2, alors si quelque chose ne va pas, tu sais que tu peux me le dire. Ca restera entre nous, d'accord ? _demanda il alors en enserrant son visage de sa main. Anthony détourna la tête et répondit_ :

Jay…. C'est fini.

Quoi ?

On n'aurait, on aurait jamais du… Enfin tu vois ?

Tony dis moi que je comprends mal.

Non. Toi et moi… Jamais plus je ne réussirais a te regarder en face. Pas après…

Que s'est il passé ?

J'ai… Je l'ai… Enfin, il m'a forcé a le…

Oh…

Il t'aurait tué sinon… Et moi, je l'ai cru. Comment pourras tu me regarder a nouveau dans les yeux ?

Comme ça_, et pour appuyer ses dires, Jethro l'obligea a le regarder avant d'apposer ses lèvres sur les siennes._ Et ça ne change rien au fait que j'ai encore envie de continuer avec toi, d'accord ?

….

DiNozzo ?

D'accord

Et il s'abandonna dans les bras d'un Gibbs plus amoureux qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Et la, dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait, Anthony se mit a pleurer. Pleurer les précédents événements, pleurer la mort d'Angie et pleurer le fait que si jamais il avait perdu Gibbs jamais il ne s'en serait remis…

Jethro avait le cœur serré car il se sentait impuissant face a la détresse de son aimé, mais en même temps il se sentait fort, car c'était dans ses bras qu'il s'était finalement écroulé... Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que le reste de l'équipe fasse son apparition. McGee resta figé en découvrant ses 2 partenaires enlacés mais afficha un léger sourire de les voir sains et saufs. Ziva eut plus de mal mais après tout, cela ne la regardait pas…

Ils aidèrent Anthony se relever et l'installèrent dans la voiture que Gibbs avait prise pour venir. _On fera un débriefing demain. Je préfère le ramener a la maison maintenant_. Se contenta seulement de dire Gibbs a ses agents avant de les abandonner avec le corps. Et sans autre cérémonie, il ramena son Anthony chez lui, la ou ils pourraient enfin être seuls…

* * *

Je sais, Anthony a encore souffert... Mais bon, ca finit a peu pret bien, non? C'est la fin ou vous voulez une suite? (qui pourrait etre une autre histoire)... Je vous ecoute!!!!!

BiXouX

En tout cas, merci a tous et toutes de m'avoir suivie. Je vous aime mes rewieweuses... Merci pour toutes vos rewiews


End file.
